


Maldito

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: "O aceptas o mueres." No hay muchas elecciones que tomar cuando la alternativa es la muerte. Quizá vivir con una maldición no es tan complicado. Quizá encuestres ayuda en los menos esperados. / Drarry, Rated M por el lenguaje y escenas de violencia. Actualizaciones los viernes y los martes.





	1. Capítulo I.

**Author's Note:**

> Avertencia: Ignoro ampliamente todo el epílogo y lo que ocurre después de él. De hecho, ignoro todo el canon que Rowling ha soltado después del último libro que no me funciona para la historia y uso el que sí.

#  **Capítulo I.**

 

 

> _«Normality in our part of the world is a bit like a boiled egg: its humdrum surface conceals at its heart a yolk of egregious violence. It is our constant anxiety about that violence, our memory of its past labours and our dread of its future manifestations, that lays down the rules for how a people as complex and as diverse as we continue to coexist – continue to live together, tolerate each other and, from time to time, murder one another»_

_Arundhati Roy, The Ministry of Utmost Happiness_

* * *

**Lugar desconocido**

**12 de diciembre de 1998**

Cuando Draco Malfoy despertó notó dos cosas: estaba en un cuarto sucio que no reconocía y estaba encadenado a la pared. No era lo que esperaba de aquel día —bastante frío— de diciembre. Aunque realmente tampoco era que le extrañara. No. No realmente. Todo el mundo lo odiaba, ¿no? Su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla sin fin desde el día que había acabado la guerra y no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar pronto. Para empezar, se negaban a atenderlo en la mitad de los establecimientos del Callejón Diagon. A la gente no le importaba que Harry Potter —el héroe Harry Potter, El Elegido, el niño que vivió y todos esos absurdos sobre nombres— hubiera hablado favorablemente en su juicio —que también, a decir verdad, había sido una pesadilla sin fin.

No había demasiadas cosas que hablaran en su favor, a decir verdad. Era cierto que no había matado a nadie durante la guerra —era un pésimo asesino—, pero había torturado a bastantes personas bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, Bellatrix —que era bastante temible por sí sola— y los Carrow. Tampoco ayudaba que su padre tuviera una lista casi infinita de crímenes por la cual probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida en Azkaban —o al menos, una gran parte de ella— y que su madre, la única persona medianamente decente de la familia, porque como Harry «El Elegido» Potter había dicho una tonelada de veces durante el juicio Narcissa prácticamente le había salvado la vida mintiéndole a Lord Voldemort.

Sí, bueno, aquella mentira le había costado la vida a su madre. Pero a Potter qué mierda le importaba, ¿no? Él era el héroe, la gente lo amaba y, por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de por qué Narcissa Malfoy había muerto unos cuantos días después de la batalla, cuando aun reinaba la confusión en todo el mundo mágico: Rabastan Lestrange —que había logrado huir de la batalla— no se había tomado tan bien que Narcissa hubiera salvado a Harry Potter.

Así que todos lo odiaban. Repasar la lista de enemigos que se había hecho en la guerra —y antes de ella— sería prácticamente imposible para descubrir quien había decidido qué era buena idea secuestrarlo

—Veo que ya despertaste.

Una mujer. Bueno, eso reducía las probabilidades a la mitad. Considerando su cantidad de enemigos, tampoco era que la redujera demasiado. Levantó la cabeza y vio a la mujer acercarse —aunque, fuera de su voz, no tenía ninguna manera de saber nada más de ella—. Llevaba una túnica negra, larga, vieja y, en opinión de Draco, fea. Bastante sucia porque, más que negras, las orillas parecían grises. Llevaba la capucha de la túnica puesta, lo cual escondía su rostro casi completamente. Y, cuando se acercó, Draco pudo ver que llevaba una máscara de mortífago.

—¿En serio? —Era ridículo. No podía creer que siguieran intentando revivir a Lord Voldemort—. Así que moriré igual que mi madre, ¿no? Por haber traicionado al Señor Tenebroso. —Era patético. Se reiría si no le tuviera un miedo irracional a la muerte.

—Frío, frío —le dijo la voz de la mujer—. En realidad la robé.

—¿En serio? Tienes tan mal gusto, quien quiera que seas, que una máscara tan horrible te parece…

—Maté a su portador —siguió hablando la mujer, ignorándolo completamente—. En realidad no me molesta enseñar mi cara, Draco Malfoy, pero como planeo perdonarte la vida, entenderás por qué no quiero arriesgarme.

—Oh. —Aquello era una sorpresa, dada la cantidad de gente que quería verlo muerto. No tenía demasiados amigos en ningún lado y en Hogwarts lo miraban como apestado. Pero él sólo estaba allí para sacar sus EXTASIS, el resto del mundo le importaba dos mierdas y media—. Así que soy digno de que me perdones la vida —dijo en tono burlón. No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones, encadenado y secuestrado. Pero incluso aquello era mejor que el Señor Tenebroso en su sala de estar—. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis motivos —le respondió la voz de la mujer.

Genial. Tenía sus motivos. Que, pensándolo bien, a saber cuáles serían. Pero en ese momento Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente «tuviera sus motivos». Tenían sus motivos para mirarlo mal, para negarse a atenderlo en la mitad del Callejón Diagón, para que Madame Rosmerta prácticamente le aventara la cerveza de mantequilla encima sin importar cuántas veces le había pedido perdón, para cambiarse de mesa en la biblioteca de Hogwarts si él se sentaba demasiado cerca. La gente tenía sus motivos. Él también había tenido los suyos, aunque nunca nadie le hubiera pedido todavía que se los explicara.

—Entonces, si me vas a perdonar la vida —empezó Draco—, ¿qué carajos estamos haciendo aquí? Podrías haber empezado por no secuestrarme.

Había sido un error estúpido el haber ido al Callejón Diagon, pero estaba intentando deshacerse de la mitad de las cosas que quedaban en la Mansión Malfoy que podían ser consideradas artefactos oscuros o que no debería tener —la otra mitad ya se la había quitado el ministerio— y Borgin y Burkes era uno de los pocos lugares donde todavía aceptaban hacer negocios con él. Claro que, después de salir de la tienda, ya no recordaba nada, sólo un rayo color rojo, de que alguien lo había aturdido.

—Negociar —respondió la mujer. No reconocía su voz—. Negociar cómo te voy a perdonar la vida.

Ahí fue cuando Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

—De hecho, yo no diría que esto es una negociación. —La mujer se puso en cuclillas al lado de él—. O aceptas o te mato.

La decisión era demasiado fácil. Sólo había un motivo que pesaba más de su propia vida, pero ya había jugado esa carta antes y había salido demasiado mal.

—Acepto.

—Ni si quiera has oído las condiciones —le dijo la mujer y pareció sorprendida, por el tono de su voz; pero aquella sólo era una suposición de Draco—. No sabes lo que tendrás que hacer.

Draco alzó la cara.

—Acepto —le espetó.

No podría ser peor que lo que le había pedido el Señor Tenebroso años atrás. Imaginó que la mujer sonreía por debajo de la máscara, pero no podía adivinar su expresión. Sacó la varita.

—Bien. —Le jaló el brazo izquierdo, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa—. Intenta no gritar, esto va a doler.

* * *

  **Cabeza de Puerco**

**31 de diciembre de 1999**

Rosmerta había acabado por correrlo de las Tres Escobas para siempre. O al menos, eso había dicho. «Ninguno de mis clientes quiere verte aquí». Bueno, eso tachaba otro lugar más de la lista donde la gente lo soportaba. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado si lo soportaban o no, tenía sus propios y graves problemas como para estarse preocupando de lo que el resto del mundo mágico pensaba de él —eso ya lo sabía: lo odiaban—. De todos modos, no estaba acostumbrado al desprecio. En su casa el apellido Malfoy siempre había sido sinónimo de poder y cuando este empezó a caer poco a poco —con la primera vez que su padre acabó en Azkaban y Lord Voldemort empezó a acampar en su sala—, la nueva situación no lo sentó nada bien.

Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Aberforth Dumbledore, al menos, no le había dicho nada y sólo le había puesto un whisky de fuego tras otro en las manos. Sólo le había dirigido una mirada quizá demasiado larga que le había recordado demasiado al hombre que había intentado asesinar, infructuosamente. Fuera de eso, no había dicho nada más porque era el único idiota que estaba en Cabeza de Puerco en Nochevieja, porque obviamente nadie quería recibir el milenio en un lugar tan horrible como aquel.

Madame Rosmerta tenía casa llena. Tom también —pero le había prohibido acercarse esa noche para que no asustara a la clientela y porque nadie quería festejar el año nuevo con un ex mortífago que no había cumplido condena en Azkaban—. Así que lo único que le había quedado en la lista de lugares donde lo atendían había sido Cabeza de Puerco.

—Otro —puso el vaso en la barra.

—La verdad es que pensaba cerrar. —El tabernero lo agarró y sacó otra botella de whisky de fuego—. Porque supuse que no vendría nadie, pero al parecer será más entretenido ver cómo te causas un coma con el whisky de fuego.

—Sólo sírvalo —le espetó.

Aberforth le puso el vaso de whisky de fuego lleno enfrente y él le dio un trago. Oyó que la puerta se abría. ¿Qué otro idiota sería capaz de ir a pasar allí la Nochevieja?, especialmente cuando incluso los magos habían caído en el furor de festejar el nuevo milenio.

Se dio la vuelta sólo para ver quien quera, por curiosidad.

—Abe… —saludó una voz que, lamentablemente, conocía demasiado bien. Y su dueño se quedó súbitamente callado cuando lo vio.

—Potter —saludó.

Habían decidido ser corteses el uno con el otro de manera tácita. O sea, cuando Potter había ido a verlo antes del juicio y había dicho unas cuantas frases conciliadoras que le habían sonado estúpidas a Draco y él le había dicho que no tenía que ser buena persona con él —quizá de manera un poco desagradable— y, después de un momento incómodo, simplemente cada uno se había ido por su lado. De todos modos le agradecía su ayuda en el juicio. De no haber sido por su estúpido testimonio, probablemente había dado con todos los huesos en Azkaban.

Pero le molestaba de sobremanera deberle algo a Potter.

—Malfoy —respondió él y después dirigió su mirada al tabernero—. Abe, cuánto tiempo…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Aberborth prácticamente le ladró—. Se suponía que estarías con los Weasley, ¿no?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la barra, sentándose exactamente al lado de Malfoy. No importaba que hubiera otros cuatro lugares a su derecha, no, tenía que sentarse al lado de él. Por alguna razón.

—Sí, bueno… — Potter torció la boca. Draco intentó ignorarlo, pero por alguna razón, también le llamaba la atención el hecho de que el Niño Que Vivió no estuviera con su familia putativa que lo adoraba tanto—. Pasaron cosas —explicó toscamente—. Dame… —se fijó en las botellas en la barra, pensando en qué pedir, haciendo un pausa larga—, whisky de fuego.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Abe.

Potter se quedó viéndolo, como si no supiera qué contestar, porque evidentemente parecía que sus planes no eran pasar allí aquel 31 de diciembre. Después se fijó en el vaso de Draco.

—Lo que sea que esté tomando él —dijo, señalando el vaso.

—¿En serio, Potter? —preguntó Draco—. ¿No sabes pedir un whisky de fuego?

—Ginny solía… —Potter se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de Draco y que probablemente era una pregunta retórica. Por su parte, Draco rodó los ojos, recordando que Weasley era su novia y oliendo drama romántico a la distancia—. No importa.

—Ciertamente no —respondió Draco, volviendo la mirada a su bebida y dándole otro trago. Aberforth le llevó su vaso a Potter y pudieron volver a ignorarse.

Una cosa era aceptar que su rivalidad infantil era estúpida y tratarse con cierta cordialidad —al menos educación—, pero la otra era hacer como que la guerra no había existido. Draco sabía que entre Potter y él había demasiadas barreras como para mantener si quiera una conversación en paz en un bar, aunque fueran los dos únicos perdedores que estaban allí. Él podría no estar allí, podría haber ido a la fiesta de año nuevo de Pansy —la chica prácticamente lo había amenazado para que fuera—, pero simplemente no estaba de humor.

De repente, la voz de Potter volvió a interrumpirlo.

—Ginny y yo cortamos —dijo, súbitamente—. Ginny Weasley.

—Se quién es Weasley, Potter —respondió Draco. El mundo mágico era demasiado pequeño como para no saber quién salía con El Elegido. Tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué demonios lo había elegido como interlocutor, ya que a él le importaba un carajo con quien salía o dejaba de salir. Al menos eso explicaba por qué no estaba con los Weasley.

—Molly… La señora Weasley —se apresuró a aclarar. Draco se ahorró el comentario de que también sabía quién era Molly Weasley porque tendía a recordar el nombre de alguien que había matado a su tía maniática definitivamente no favorita—. Molly dijo que estaba bien si iba, pero es muy incómodo.

—Potter, no te ofendas, pero da lo mismo si se lo cuentas a la pared que a mí —espetó Draco. Lo que menos quería oír eran los problemas del Niño Que Vivió, porque parecía tener, en comparación con Draco, la vida perfecta después de la guerra. Era venerado como un héroe que los había salvado a todos.

Oyó a Potter gruñir.

—Sólo quería que funcionara —dijo.

—¿No es lo que todos queremos? —espetó Draco, intentando dar por terminada la conversación, sin saber qué decirle. No es como si él hubiera tenido alguna clase de relación exitosa con nadie. No era como si Pansy le hubiera dicho que sólo eran amigos la última vez y le hubiera asegurado que era su mejor amigo, pero que nunca sería algo más porque no quería arruinar su amistad.

Además, ¿qué clase de relación romántica puede tener alguien en medio de una guerra cuando se está peleando por el bando equivocado? Exacto, ninguna.

Oyó a Potter gruñir otra vez. Lo ignoró y le dio un trago a su whisky de fuego. Él no iba a ser su paño de lágrimas ni aunque fueran los únicos dos perdedores solitarios allí.

—Weasley me caía bien, Potter. —Aberforth se acercó y le sirvió más whisky de fuego antes de que él lo pidiera—. Una pena. Era una chica muy valiente. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar la botella—. ¿Y tus otros dos amigos?

—Celebrando Año Nuevo en La Madriguera —refunfuñó Harry.

—Una pena —reiteró Aberforth.

Draco los ignoró y siguió tomando su whisky de fuego. Si estuviera de humor aun tendría tiempo de aparecerse cerca de la casa de Pansy para evitar que la chica cometiera un intento de asesinato porque no había ido. Podrían ponerse borrachos para fingir que el mundo no era una mierda con ellos, ver al resto de sus ex compañeros a los que aún les hablaba o que aún se relacionaban con ellos.

—Sí… —musitó Potter. Apuró un trago—. Me lo dijo después de la cena de navidad.

Draco no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

—Tu novia —empezó, en un impulso—, digo, ex novia —corrigió—, ¿te dejó en la cena de navidad?

—Después de ella —aclaró Potter.

—Tecnicismos —intervino Aberforth—. ¿Discutían mucho? Digo, no es que me importe… —fingía muy mal su desinterés. Siempre había sido conocido como el tabernero malhumorado de Cabeza de Puerco, pero parecía recordar a Ginny Weasley con algo parecido al cariño—. Ella era buena chica, a veces hablaba de ti cuando venían… Ya sabes… Ese año.

Potter asintió. Draco no entendió de que hablaban, pero se recordó a sí mismo que le daba completamente igual. La prensa adoraba a Potter, así que era imposible no enterarse de cada vez que iba al baño porque seguro alguien lo iba a publicar. Se sabía su vida entera, cómo había participado en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, entrado a la Academia de Aurores, asistido a varios juicios… Ahora la novedad era que había cortado con su novia. No tardaría en llegar a la prensa y volverse la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico.

Él, sinceramente, tenía otras cosas en las cuáles preocuparse.

—Sí… bueno… —Potter parecía visiblemente incómodo, como si realmente no quisiera hablar de ella—. No sé… —Y también parecía incapaz de hilar una frase completa.

—Deja de pensar, Potter —espetó Malfoy—. Te ayudará.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de rupturas, Malfoy? —espetó Potter.

Ya estaban otra vez como el gato y el ratón y la cordialidad con la que se habían tratado hasta entonces estaba amenazado con desaparecer. Quizá porque después de la guerra ya no eran compañeros del colegio y no tenían que verse todos los días.

—Nada —respondió él. Completamente sincero, a él no lo abandonaban, él lo hacía antes. Sabía del rechazo de Parkinson, pero en realidad no le había dolido. Él tampoco había querido arruinar su amistad—. Sólo no pienses —le dijo—, bebe. Y ya. No queda mucho para el año nuevo, feliz milenio, Potter.

—Feliz milenio, Malfoy —respondió Potter.

Volvió a ignorarlo y a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Total, él no sentía el impulso de contarle sus problemas a la gente con la que se estaba emborrachando, simplemente sentía la tentación de darle vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo irrelevante que ocurría en su vida unas mil veces para evitar el verdadero problema que tenía encima. Claro que no importaba lo mucho que intentar atrasarlo, el problema siempre volvía, a su antebrazo izquierdo, ahí donde se había tatuado las convicciones vacías sobre las que se había fundado su familia sólo por salvar la vida de sus padres.

En general, el dolor le avisaba que llegaría, pero aquella vez lo tomó por sorpresa. Usualmente sentía una pequeña punzada antes de que se extendiera de su antebrazo izquierdo al resto de su cuerpo.

Porque había peores cosas que tener tatuada una marca tenebrosa: por ejemplo, tener tatuada una marca tenebrosa que estaba maldita.

Alcanzó a extender su brazo para intentar dejar el vaso en la barra, pero este se le cayó antes y el whisky de fuego se derramó por la barra. Alcanzó a sentir cómo perdía el equilibrio.

—¡Malfoy! —Bueno, nadie podía decir que Potter no reaccionara lento—. ¡Abe, tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo!

De haber estado en mejores circunstancias hubiera rodado los ojos. Pero sólo alcanzó a decir, con la voz medio ahogada, unas cuantas palabras:

—No… no a San Mungo… —Hacían demasiadas preguntas—. Deathstar apothecary… Esta… en Knocturn…

Y después se desmayó.

* * *

  **Deathstar apothecary**

**1 de enero del 2000**

Isabelle Poulain estaba todavía medio borracha y medio desnuda cuando alguien había tocado a su puerta y había tenido que decirle a Theodore que dejara de desvestirla, que alguien estaba tocando. Él le había dicho que no importaba, que quien fuera podía morir congelado afuera porque no iban a recibir el año nuevo vestidos ni célibes. Pero los toquidos habían sido demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlos e Isabelle había acabado bajando a abrir a ver quién carajos quería algo a esa hora.

Su sorpresa fue que era Harry Potter y que al parecer Draco Malfoy era el que se estaba muriendo o algo. No entendió nada de lo que le explicó Potter sobre que habían estado bebiendo —¿juntos?— y que de repente Draco se había desmayado y que antes de desmayarse había tenido tiempo, milagrosamente, de evitar que lo llevara a San Mungo y pedirle que lo llevara allí. Ella había alzado la ceja mientras lo ayudaba a arrastrarlo —prácticamente— hasta el piso de arriba donde no había ninguna habitación de sobra, más que en la que ella y Theodore habían estado intentando tener sexo antes de que los interrumpieran. Así que lo había acostado allí —ante las quejas de Theodore sobre celebrar célibe el año nuevo—, se había asegurado de que siguiera respirando, se había sentado en una silla a vigilarle el sueño de momento —porque no tenía ni idea de que carajos tenía—, le había dio a Theodore que podía dormir en la bañera si quería y a Potter que el piso era lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir en casos de necesidad, a menos, claro, de que quisiera irse. Pero se había quedado.

En algún punto de la noche se había quedado dormida con el cuello torcido, sentada y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente cuando oyó la voz de Draco.

—¿Isabelle? ¿Isabelle?

Levantó la cabeza de un tirón, sin recordar lo que había soñado y se había tallado los ojos mientras todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban a ella. Draco estaba particularmente pálido, acostado en su cama —individual, bastante incómoda para acostarse con Theodore, pero efectiva— y se veía mucho más demacrado que de costumbre.

—Arruinaste mi año nuevo, Malfoy —le espetó—. Y Potter no me supo decir nada sobre lo que te había pasado, así que simplemente me aseguré que siguieras respirando y que tu vida no estaba en peligro…

—¿Potter?

—Él te trajo aquí —le recordó Isabelle—. ¿O es que tu desmayo fue tan traumático que ya se te olvidó como carajos es que acabaste tomando whisky de fuego con Potter ayer en la noche? —Realmente quería saber los detalles de todo aquello, no concebía en un mundo en el que los dos se dirigieran la palabra, por más obsesionado que hubiera estado uno con el otro en sus años en Hogwarts—. Porque si me preguntas, hay mejores formas de celebrar año nuevo, como por ejemplo lo que planeábamos Nott y yo y nos arruinaste.

Draco parecía empezar a acordarse de todo.

—Al menos no estaban en la fiesta de Pansy… —dijo Draco.

—Fuimos pero volvimos temprano —comentó Isabelle—; Theodore le contó nuestros planes sobre como recibir el año nuevo y Pansy prácticamente nos echó de su casa porque no quería que nos volviéramos una sesión pornográfica en vivo para el resto de sus invitados.

—Pansy tiene un punto —le dijo Draco, medio incorporándose en la cama; aún estaba vestido con toda la ropa arrugada—, recuerda aquella vez que toda la sala común los oyó aunque estaban en los dormitorios… —Se detuvo al notar que alguien dormía en el piso a su lado y que estaba roncando—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Demasiado borracho como para volver a aparecerse, demasiado preocupado por ti ya que ayer estaban compartiendo sus bebidas… —Isabelle le dio opciones, porque a decir verdad le había dado igual que Harry Potter se fuera o se quedara—. No sé, elige una porque yo no sé. Sólo le dije que podía dormir en el piso si no se iba a ir y me hizo caso.

Oyeron otro ronquido.

»Ya despertará. —Isabelle le quitó importancia al asunto de que el Elegido estuviera durmiendo en su piso—. Ahora, Draco, ¿qué carajos te hace pensar que soy tu enfermera personal? Que sea la novia de tu mejor amigo no creo que te dé derecho a aparecer de esa manera en la noche sólo porque sí…

A decir verdad, nunca habían tenido demasiada relación. Isabelle era una estudiante un año menor que él, poco preocupada por si Harry Potter iba o no iba al baño —al contrario que Draco, que parecía demasiado interesado en cada movimiento que hacía—, poco preocupada por los ideales sobre la pureza de sangre y poco preocupada por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —cosa que cambió en la peor época de la guerra, cuando Nott decidió tatuarse el antebrazo izquierdo, un carroñero mato a su madre «por accidente» y Hogwarts se volvió un campo de batalla—. Nunca habían tenido más relación que el hecho de compartir unas cuantas palabras y el mismo aire que Theodore Nott respiraba.

Vio a Draco llevarse la mano al antebrazo y alzó una ceja.

—No creí que en San Mungo les hiciera gracia —dijo Draco.

—¿Esa cosa? —preguntó Isabelle—. No, probablemente no. —Ni siquiera esperó a que Draco respondiera—. ¿Qué le ocurre? Se supone que quedaron inservibles como método de comunicación después de la muerte de…

—No sabía que tenías tanta experiencia en la Marca Tenebrosa, Isabelle.

—He visto la de Theodore —espetó ella.

Draco asintió, sin agregar nada más.

»Entonces —siguió Isabelle—. ¿Qué le ocurre y por qué carajos hace que te desmayes? Digo, Potter intentó explicarme el asunto y a decir verdad no se veía demasiado contento porque tus problemas hubieran interrumpido su inminente borrachera. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Por cierto, tendrás que disculparte con Theodore probablemente, está durmiendo en el baño porque estaba ya demasiado borracho para aparecerse anoche y seguramente dirá que le arruinaste la mejor noche de su vida o algo así, sólo para exagerar —añadió—. Ahora sí, empieza a hablar.

—A veces pasa.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo de desmayarte? ¿Te causa desmayos? ¿Tiene memoria y además de memoria un trauma con acordarse de la varita de Lord Voldemort acercándose a ella? —Isabelle lo acribilló a preguntas y Draco no pareció demasiado contento con la última. Bueno, no era culpa de Isabelle que él fuera mortífago—. Necesito saber por dónde empezar para saber qué poción puede servirte. Y digo «puede» —añadió, dibujando unas comillas en el aire—, porque no soy tu enfermera personal… —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Entendido?

—Clarísimo —respondió Draco—. Está maldita —explicó.

Isabelle abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Iba a preguntarle cómo demonios era posible que una marca tenebrosa estuviera maldita cuando oyeron a alguien darse la vuelta en el suelo y vieron a Potter incorporarse.

»Ah, Potter, estás despierto —dijo Isabelle—. Como este no es un hotel de lujo no hay desayuno, porque sinceramente todavía no entiendo demasiado bien qué haces aquí o qué hacías con Malfoy la noche pasada. —Harry se talló los ojos, reconociendo lo que estaba a su alrededor y estiró la espalda, soltando un quejido, porque probablemente había dormido en una pésima posición—. Así que espero que la falta de hospitalidad no sea un problema. —Se puso en pie—. Bueno, vamos abajo, a la tienda —les ordenó—. No pueden entrar al baño porque Nott sigue durmiendo en la bañera. Malfoy, más te vale empezar a hablar de esa maldición.

—No sé demasiado de ella.

Isabelle volvió a rodar los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lugar desconocido

12 de diciembre de 1998

A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba el dolor. Y en cuanto la mujer había acercado su varita a la marca tenebrosa, le había ardido como no le había ardido nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando se la habían hecho y estaba intentado ocultar su miedo y las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo a cualquier parte. Aceptar aquella marca había sido quizá lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida y también la peor decisión de su vida —aunque llamarlo decisión era estirar demasiado el significado de la palabra, porque no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de decidir nada. «Draco, tu padre está en Azkaban, el Señor Tenebroso acampa en tu casa y la única alternativa que tienes para que no los maten a todos es dejar que te conviertan en un mortífago». Desde el principio, desde que habían encarcelado a su padre, supo que diría que sí.

Aunque realmente nadie le había preguntado.

Y había llegado allí, a ese momento.

—Listo —dijo la mujer, soltándole el brazo. Ella había ignorado sus gritos y a él le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla intentando no gritar: odiaba que vieran cara a cara su debilidad, prefería fingir ser más fuerte de lo que realmente era en vez de simplemente afrontar el pánico que le tenía al dolor—. Sólo para asegurarme de que no te arrepientes de nada.

Draco movió la cabeza, aliviado de que el dolor hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué quieres, entonces? —le preguntó.

—Venganza.

—Eso creo que me quedó claro —dijo él—. Me refiero a si tienes un plan para llevarla a cabo o… —Se encogió de hombros. Sólo quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, continuar con su vida, buscar la manera de afrontar las consecuencias de aquel secuestro igual que llevaba afrontando su vida desde el final de la guerra y volver a la Mansión Malfoy, tan vacía de todo desde que los Mortífagos habían desaparecido de ella—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Fue lo más directo que pudo.

—Que trabajes para mí —dijo ella— y hagas exactamente lo que te pida. —Bueno, eso lo esperaba, un poco—. Si no… —Torció la varita un poco, como si estuviera apuntando a nada en particular.

Entonces, Draco sintió como si algo quemara en su brazo —una sensación que conocía muy bien, lamentablemente— y vio como la serpiente de la marca tenebrosa se movía, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Apretó la mandíbula, pero acabó soltando un grito.

»Puede ser peor —oyó a la mujer decir cuando el dolor pasó—, ¿sabes? Puede ser tan horrible como yo desee —le dijo.

Bueno, al menos se estaba asegurando de que no fuera a traicionarlo. Aunque no podía decir que le agradaran sus métodos. La bruja volvió a mover la varita e hizo desaparecer las cadenas que lo mantenían preso.

»Puedes irte —le dijo, aun apuntándole con la varita—. Oirás de mí y sabrás que soy yo… —Le señaló la marca tenebrosa con la varita y Draco reprimió un escalofrío al entender qué significaba—. Ya sabes que quiero: venganza. Y tú vas a ayudarme a encontrarlos a todos.

—¿A todos?

—A los que no están en Azkaban, Malfoy —le dijo ella—. Todos los que huyeron. A todos los asesinos.

* * *

  **Deathstar apothecary**

**1 de enero del 2000**

Harry entendía muy poco de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero no estaba demasiado preocupado por todo aquello. Aun cuando estaba en una tienda en medio de Knocturn que, según sabía, había sido inspeccionada demasiadas veces para el poco tiempo que llevaba abierta y que realmente no tenía ninguna razón para estar allí —porque encontrarse a Malfoy la noche anterior había sido simplemente una mala coincidencia—, sus pensamientos continuaban volviendo a Ginny.

Deathstar apothecary era una tienda pequeña, un poco mugrienta, llena de hierbas y viales de pociones en el Callejón Knocturn. Por lo que Harry había podido ver, Isabelle vivía arriba, en un departamento minúsculo, con un cuarto que hacía las veces de sala, comedor y cocina, un baño y una recamara diminuta. No había puesto más atención que esa. El mostrador estaba al fondo y apenas si se alcanzaba a ver desde la entrada al fondo, por lo oscuro y la cantidad de mobiliario que había.

—Muy bien, sabes que está maldita, eso es un paso. —Isabelle no se dirigió a él, sino a Malfoy. Ella se había acomodado en la silla detrás del mostrador y él estaba al lado de ella. Harry no se había alejado demasiado, pero husmeaba en la tienda con curiosidad—. Tendremos que averiguar qué maldición es.

—Ya lo he intentado —oyó a Draco quejarse.

—Pero no yo —le dijo Isabelle—. ¡Potter! —lo llamó—. Eres aprendiz de auror, ¿no? Digo, eso dicen los periódicos de ti, pero si quieres mi opinión, los periódicos dicen demasiada basura, entonces ya no sé si se supone que debo creerles o algo así…

—Sí —interrumpió Harry—, soy aprendiz de auror.

—Eso quiere decir que eres bueno con la varita, ¿no? —le preguntó Isabelle—. Con la que se usa para hacer magia, no la otra. —Le guiñó un ojo y eso hizo que Harry se pusiera un poco rojo. En realidad no conocía aquella chica que regentaba una tienda mugrienta con apenas dieciocho años, apenas habiendo salido de Hogwarts, pero ella parecía excesivamente cómoda con cualquier tipo de compañía.

—Sí —respondió, simplemente. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado reviviendo como Ginny le había dicho que era demasiado obvio que no iban a funcionar después de la enésima pelea en plena cena de navidad y le había dicho que lo mejor era dejarlo.

—Muy bien, sospecho que necesitaré de tu varita —le dijo Isabelle—. ¡La que se usa para hacer magia! —recalcó.

—¿Theodore sigue llamándole «varita» a su pito, Isabelle? —interrumpió Malfoy.

—Puedes preguntárselo tú —espetó ella—. Extiende el brazo —le ordenó. Harry simplemente asumió que Theodore efectivamente hacía lo que Malfoy había dicho—. Necesito verla.

Harry vio la mueca incómoda de Malfoy cuando puso el brazo sobre el mostrador y se enrolló la camisa para dejar a la vista la marca tenebrosa. Suponía que no debía ser nada agradable tener aquello tatuado como recordatorio de todos los errores que había cometido, pero no iba a empezar a tenerle lástima con aquello.

—Es algo demasiado privado… —intentó quejarse Malfoy, pero no sonó demasiado convicente.

—He visto la de Theodore un montón de veces —espetó Isabelle—. Sé cómo se ve una, no me vengas con que tus elecciones de mierda son «demasiado privadas». —Su voz sonó dura y Malfoy resopló pero no dijo nada cuando le puso el antebrazo enfrente. Harry se quedó mirando con curiosidad cuando Isabelle alzó la varita y apuntó directamente a la marca—. _Revelio_.

Draco se quejó.

—Eso dolió.

—Lo cual es una señal de… algo —dijo Isabelle—. Se supone que es un hechizo ante el que no reacciona —le explicó—, para que nadie supiera realmente cómo funcionaban.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Theodore —explicó Isabelle—; ya había intentado esto con él. —Volvió a apuntar con la varita—. Quien quiera que la haya maldecido, sospecho que no sabes quién es…

—No.

—… no debe de haber cubierto sus huellas tan bien —siguió Isabelle, ignorando la interrupción de Malfoy—. _Finite Incantatem_.

—¡Ouch! Isabelle, esto es una maldición, no un encantamiento común —se quejó Draco—. Obviamente no va a funcionar un finite, por Merlín, no es como sus efectos se fueran a ir de la nada…

—Pero reaccionó, ¿no? —dijo Isabelle—. Te dolió.

—Sigo sin ver en qué demonios funciona eso… —volvió a quejarse Draco.

—¡Potter! —llamó Isabelle—. Necesito que hagas un revelio y haré un finite, ¿entendido? —le dijo—. Probablemente no nos dé ninguna pista en absoluto, pero tengo que probar… —Se quitó el cabello pelirrojo de la cara, que le estaba cayendo sobre la frente—. Las maldiciones suelen ser magia negra o artes oscuras muy difíciles de rastrear de todos modos, pero la mayoría de los magos olvidan protegerlas contra encantamientos simples.

—Porque estos no revelan nada sobre ellas —se quejó Malfoy.

—Ya lo sé, pero revelan que están allí y ya que no sabes nada sobre esta maldición… —dijo Isabelle—, tendremos que probar con lo que tengo al alcance. Con suerte sabré que poción puede ayudarme a saber qué es.

—Parecer saber demasiado sobre artes oscuras —fue lo primero que Harry comentó. Era cierto. No parecía ser una tienda de pociones común y corriente, como el resto.

Isabelle alzó las cejas.

—No es ilegal saber —le dijo.

—Sólo era un comentario —se excusó él.

—Bien —apuntó con la varita—. ¿Listo? —le preguntó—. _Finite incantatem_.

— _Revelio_.

Malfoy volvió a quejarse. Esta vez, hubo un cambio apenas perceptible en la marca, como si la serpiente agitara su cuerpo. Harry podía jurar que la había visto moverse y nunca había sabido que una marca tenebrosa pudiera hacer aquello. Entornó los ojos, súbitamente interesante.

—Interesante… —musitó Isabelle—. Nunca había visto algo así. —Se agachó sobre el mostrador, rebuscando entre las pociones que estaban hasta abajó y la puso sobre el mostrador—. Malfoy, sigo sin tener ni la más remota idea sobre qué maldición es, pero quizá esta poción me ayude a saber qué carajos es… Se supone que inhibe algunos efectos de algunas maldiciones…

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Malfoy.

Isabelle le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias a Harry.

—Mejor que no sepas.

—Ilegal, ¿eh? —adivinó Harry, sin saber qué hacer.

—No he dicho nada, Potter —respondió Isabelle Poulain—, pero pueden revisar mi tienda cuando quieran, he pasado todas las inspecciones ministeriales. —Le guiñó un ojo. Sí, definitivamente era ilegal. Isabelle volvió de nuevo su vista hacia Malfoy—. Dos dosis —le indicó—; si hace efecto lo sabrás porque te sentirás como una mierda —siguió diciendo—. Entonces vienes a verme y, si tenemos suerte, al menos habremos descubierto que tipo de maldición es. —Volvió su vista hacia a Harry—. Sigo sin entender realmente qué haces aquí, pero bueno, supongo que fuiste de ayuda. Ahora, si no van a comprar nada más…

—¡¡Belle!! —se oyó la voz desde arriba. Theodore Nott se había despertado, supuso Harry.

—… les sugiero que desaparezcan —les dijo—. Tengo un novio increíble con el cual me arruinaron la noche ayer y no planeo que me arruinen ni un segundo más. ¿Entendido? —Los dos asintieron—. ¡Fuera!

Salieron de la tienda rumbo al Callejón Knocturn. Harry planeaba desaparecerse lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien lo reconociera y empezaran a preguntarse qué demonios hacia allí, así que le extendió la mano a Malfoy, todo por ser cortés.

—Bueno… —Se llevó la mano izquierda a la nuca—. Supongo que… Bueno… Si necesitas algo…

—No necesito tu ayuda, Potter —le espetó Malfoy—. Pero gracias. De todos modos.

Y se dio la vuelta dejándolo ahí parado con la mano alzada.

* * *

  **Nott Manor**

**3 de enero del 2000**

—Todavía no te he perdonado, Malfoy —le dijo Nott en cuanto lo oyó entrar.

Como siempre, aquella casa —mansión— estaba echa un desastre. Draco nunca la había visto ordenada, no al menos después de que se fuera el último elfo doméstico y que el padre de Theodore dejara de vivir allí —en el verano de 1996, cuando lo habían encarcelado—. Era prácticamente lo único que les quedaba a los Nott —o sea, sólo Theodore ya— y el heredero estaba dilapidando su fortuna a una velocidad increíble. Había pagado un montón en multas para el ministerio tras los juicios —prácticamente había hecho rico al Ministerio de Magia—, le había dado a Isabelle todo el dinero que había necesitado para abrir la tienda y además, por lo que sabía, le pagaba la renta mes sí y mes también porque no lograba cubrir ni la mitad de los gastos de la tienda.

—Me importa una mierda, Nott —le respondió él.

—Bien. —Theodore estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala de la casa de los Nott, que estaba medio empolvado. La única que limpiaba algo cuando estaba allí era Pansy, quejándose de que el resto de sus amigos eran unos puercos—. Me arruinaste el año nuevo.

—Te quedan otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días para coger con Isabelle —le respondió Draco—, no veo que te arruiné. —Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente al que Nott estaba acostado—. De todos modos no vine sólo a disculparme. No, de hecho, no vine a disculparme, me importa un carajo tu vida sexual, Theodore. ¿Has visto a Gregory? —preguntó—. Se suponía que iba a ir a verme ayer.

—Seguramente se le olvidó —dijo Theodore. Parecía más interesado en el techo que en Draco.

—No contestan en su red flu —añadió Draco.

—¿Y?

—Podría ser preocupante —respondió Draco.

—O podría no. —Theodore se levantó para mirar a Draco—. La última vez que la averió fue hace dos semanas, cuando accidentalmente se le cayó el pavo de navidad encima de la chimenea y Daphne tuvo que cocinar otro de improviso.

»Fue horrible y hubieras podido probarlo si hubieras ido —le reclamó.

—Fui a Azkaban —dijo Draco, secamente, sin ahondar más en detalles. Ir a Azkaban era deprimente y siempre lo ponía de mal humor. Ver a su padre no era lo más placentero del mundo, menos cuando Lucius parecía enterrado en una alucinación en la que Draco aún podía hacer valer algo «el nombre de los Malfoy»—. Entonces, ¿no has sabido nada de Gregory?

Theodore negó con la cabeza.

—No, no desde el veintiocho —le dijo—. Me dijo que él y Millie iban a irse de vacaciones pasando… no sé…, la primera semana de Enero, porque la novia de Millie se había ofrecido a prestarles una casa que tenían en el sur de Francia y que habían aceptado bajo la condición de que Gregory tenía que conocer a la mejor amiga o a la prima o a alguien que era algo de la novia de Millie. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Lo repitió al menos doscientas veces.

—Ah.

Ya no supo que decir. Siempre se quedaban sin palabras demasiado rápido porque ninguno era demasiado bueno para ellas. Theodore hablaba mucho —quizá demasiado—, pero no solía hablar de sí mismo nunca. Draco no hablaba mucho desde el fin de la guerra, por norma general.

—También te perdiste el año nuevo —dijo Theodore—. La madre de Pansy cocina muy bien, ¿sabes? Estuvimos esperando que fueras.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

»En vez de eso, apareces en los brazos de Potter… —Draco intentó interrumpirlo, pero Theodore alzó la mano—. No te atrevas a negar eso, atesoraré esa imagen por siempre en mi cerebro, seguro es lo más cerca que estaré nunca de invocar un patronus. Bueno, apareces en los brazos de Potter, desmayado, no sabemos qué te pasó y sobre todo estamos muy confundidos, Isabelle y yo, sobre la razón por la cual estás en los brazos de Potter.

—Él apareció en donde yo estaba —se defendió Draco, pareciendo medio indignado—. Fue casualidad.

»De todos modos, sólo quería saber si sabías algo de Gregory…, así que…

Estaba pensando en irse. Él y Theodore no eran buena compañía solos —en realidad nunca lo habían sido, ni siquiera cuando tenían once años y Theodore era un niño demasiado raro para su edad y Draco demasiado presumido para tener once años—, aun cuando lo sabían todo del otro. Eran, además, probablemente los únicos de su generación que sabían lo que significaba una marca tenebrosa marcada en el antebrazo. Lo bueno —nada, de hecho, además de no haber muerto—, lo malo —todo el resto, la decadencia que se veía en sus casas, el polvo que se acumulaba sin que ninguno de los dos se preocupara, las pesadillas de las que definitivamente no hablaban ni entre ellos ni con nadie, los juicios de los desconocidos en la calle que se apartaban a su paso y los recuerdos que se aferraban a ser revividos—. Siempre era mejor cuando estaba Pansy entre ellos. O Daphne. O Gregory, que siempre tenía algún tema tonto de conversación. O Isabelle Poulain, aunque realmente no fuera parte de su grupo del todo y sólo se la pasara besando a Theodore. Incluso Blaise, con sus bromas estúpidas, que no hacían reír a ninguno de los dos, era mejor que estar los dos solos con sus propios demonios.

Ya se había puesto en pie cuando Theodore lo detuvo, alzando la mano, estirando el dedo índice señalándole el brazo.

—Belle me dijo que está maldita —dijo, simplemente.

Draco tardó un milisegundo en darse cuenta de qué hablaba.

—Sí —respondió.

Theodore se llevó la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo, de manera inconsciente, como si algo en aquella afirmación le diera miedo.

—¿Puede…? —empezó la pregunta y Draco la entendió incluso antes de que saliera de su boca.

—No —le dijo—, me pasó después de la guerra.

No le contó los detalles, no le contó de la mujer ni del trato qué hizo con ella. No le dijo que lo había cumplido al pie de la letra hasta ese momento, porque tenía muy pocas cosas en más estima que su propia vida. Tampoco le dijo que había dejado de cumplirlo porque ella —quien quiera que sea, sigue sin saberlo— le había pedido algo irracional. Al menos para él. Ni le contó del peligro que corría, porque no quería que nadie lo supiera.

—Ah. —Theodore le pareció aliviado.

Se puso en pie, iba a irse.

Entonces, Theodore alzó la varita.

» _Accio_ whisky de fuego —dijo y en un momento tuvo una botella en sus manos. Movió la varita y conjuró un par de vasos—. Se ve que te hace falta —le dijo.

No le dijo «quédate», ni siquiera lo miró. Miró el whisky de fuego con cara de circunstancias y le dijo «se ve que te hace falta». Draco volvió a sentarse, se estiró para agarrar la botella de whisky de fuego y un vaso. La abrió y empezó a servirse.

—Isabelle dice que aun te refieres a tu pito como «varita» —fue lo que dijo, cambiando de tema. Oyó la risa de Theodore. Sonrió para sí.

Nunca iba a hacer lo que _ella_ le había pedido, joder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de este capítulo:
> 
> 1) Juro que Isabelle no es un self-insert. Sólo da la casualidad de tener el mismo apellido de mi nick, porque así se lo puse en el rol. Adora a Theo, por cierto.
> 
> 2) Pansy es mi personaje favorito de slytherin, seguro se nota. Aquí le estoy dando un matiz que no le había dado antes, porque estoy experimentando. Digamos, esta Pansy es la Pansy de siempre, pero a la vez es nueva.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 8 de julio de 2018


	2. Capítulo II

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

_«People—communities, castes, races and even countries—carry their tragic histories and their misfortunes around like trophies, or like stock, to be bought and sold on the open market»_

_Arundhati Roy, The Ministry of Utmost Happines_

* * *

**La Madriguera**

**4 de enero de 2000**

—¿Hermione no viene?

—No, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo.

—¿Y Ginny?

—Tiene entrenamiento. No te preocupes, no está.

Harry no pudo evitar un suspiro aliviado. Había evitado La Madriguera por demasiados días y Molly Weasley empezaba a quejarse con todo aquel que quisiera escucharla —especialmente Ron— sobre que Harry los estaba abandonando. Las cosas eran mucho más complicadas que todo aquello. Lo de Ginny y él no había funcionado, a pesar de que él había creído seriamente que Ginny Weasley era el amor de su vida. Hasta parecía predestinado. La chica que se había enamorado de él cuando tenía once años —aunque después lo hubiera superado— y él, que había pasado sus dieciséis y sus diecisiete años pensando en ella. Parecía que el destino los había juntado, parecían la pareja perfecta. Discutían menos que Ron y Hermione —pero cuando las discusiones habían empezado, Harry había descubierto que eran peores. Que mientras Ron y Hermione proferían unos cuantos gritos y después se ignoraban hasta calmarse, Ginny y Harry se destrozaban completamente —y ni siquiera el sexo de reconciliación mejoraba las cosas, nunca—. La primera vez que le había contado aquello a Hermione ella simplemente había hecho una línea sus labios y le había dicho un simple «Ron y yo tenemos más práctica».

Pronto quedó establecido que ni Harry ni Ginny sabían cómo lidiar con sus problemas de pareja y que la guerra los había dejado más afectados de lo que realmente querían admitir. Harry no podía acostumbrarse a la normalidad, tenía pesadillas muchas noches y no podía evitarlas, no sabía cómo evitarlas. Había descubierto que Ginny tenía cicatrices de la época de los Carrow —una noche, desvistiéndola— y ella se negaba a hablar de aquello. Había dicho «fue horrible» y había mandado el recuerdo a lo más profundo de su ser para no volverlo a sacar. Los dos habían hecho lo mismo. Habían intentado dejar la guerra detrás empujándola lo más posible al olvido, pero eso era algo que no podían olvidar.

Había muerto demasiada gente. Mucha gente había perdido a alguien. Mucha gente había perdido algo. Mucha gente tenía pesadillas. La mayor parte de Hogwarts volvió a clases el 1 de septiembre de 1998 pudiendo ver los _thestrals_.

Y ellos eran venerados como héroes de guerra.

—Bien —asintió Harry, finalmente, sentándose al lado de Ron con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano—. Tu madre nos reclamará que no hemos probado su jugo de calabaza y estamos bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. —Sonrió. Molly Weasley era como una madre para él, aun después de todo lo que había pasado. De repente se fijo en que Ron tenía una muñeca vendada y la señalo con la boca de la botella—. ¿El entrenamiento?

Ron asintió.

—Fue Savage —le dijo—. No se contiene cuando estamos en práctica de duelo.

—Ya —dijo Harry.

La Academia de Aurores era diferente a cómo realmente la habían esperado. Un edificio viejo, anexo a la Universidad de Oxford —muggle— que los magos no podían ver, donde se habían acondicionado salas de entrenamiento y algunos viejos salones de clase que usaban cuando se trataba de aprender sobre venenos y pociones. Aun así, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo trabajo para la División de Aurores.

Y era raro.

Porque los veneraban como héroes de guerra —especialmente a Harry—, como si ya no tuvieran nada que aprender. Pero apenas llevaban la mitad del entrenamiento y habían descubierto que había demasiadas cosas que no sabían.

—Al menos no volvemos a tener práctica hasta la semana que viene —dijo Ron—. Y mañana es sólo tres horas tediosas de pociones en la mañana. Dios, sigo odiando esa materia. Es culpa de Snape, te digo. Reprobaré y tendrás que ser auror tú sólo.

Harry asintió.

—No digas tonterías. —Quería contarle algo a Ron, pero no sabía exactamente por dónde empezar. Así que simplemente lo soltó—. Me encontré a Malfoy en nochevieja.

Ron abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Y lo mencionas hasta ahora?

—Se desmayó en Cabeza de Puerco.

—¡¿Y lo mencionas hasta ahora?!

—No encontré el momento adecuado —se excusó. Y era verdad, no había un momento adecuado para explicar lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy—. Bueno, se desmayó e iba a llevarlo a San Mungo…

—Yo lo hubiera dejado tirado, qué quieres que te diga, Harry.

—… pero en vez de eso acabé llevándolo a esa tienda de pociones nueva en Knockturn…

—Deathstar Apothercary —dijo Ron. Harry lo miró, como preguntándole cómo era que sabía aquello—. ¿Qué? Me tocó ir a la inspección con Savage —dijo—. Siento que todo puede matarte en esa tienda. Sin embargo no había una sola cosa ilegal. Y la dueña…

—Isabelle.

—Estuvo ligando con Savage todo el rato —le dijo—. Es rara. Su novio estaba allí y no parecía importarle en lo más absoluto. Sale con ese tipo rarito de Slytherin… Tiene cara rara. Callado… No me acuerdo de su nombre.

Si Harry no hubiera estado en la tienda tampoco tendría ni idea del nombre, pero se acordaba.

—Nott —dijo—. Theodore Nott.

—Ese, nunca recuerdo su nombre —dijo Ron—. No es como si me supiera los nombres de toda nuestra generación, no soy Hermione… —Se encogió de hombros—. A ese Nott, también lo enjuiciaron, ¿no?

—Ajá, supongo… —dijo Harry. Suponía que sí, porque era imposible retener la información de todos los juicios en su cabeza y no recordaba un juicio de Theodore Nott como algo relevante para su vida. Pero Isabelle Poulain había mencionado la marca que tenía en el antebrazo, así que supuso que habría tenido un juicio—. No sé.

—Bueno. Lo llevaste ahí. ¿Verdad que Isabelle Poulain es rara? —preguntó Ron—. Savage me dijo que sólo eran imaginaciones mías ese día.

—Se portó bastante normal ese día —dijo Harry—. Malfoy estaba desmayado, así que… —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue normal, supongo. Dentro de lo raro. Nos abrió en bata de dormir —contó—, iba medio desnuda, la verdad, pero… —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. No sé. No recuerdo realmente nada. Mandó a su novio a dormir a la bañera y ella durmió en una silla.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿Te quedaste ahí?

—En el suelo —confirmó Harry.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ron casi escupió la cerveza de mantequilla que acababa de tomar—. No me vas a decir qué porque te preocupaba demasiado el bienestar de Malfoy.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Era una mentira. Sí estaba preocupado. No le había parecido normal la manera en la que había ocurrido todo en Cabeza de Puerco y no le parecía normal que atendieran un accidente así en una tienda nueva y rara de pociones.

—Cualquier cosa podía ser ilegal en ese lugar —dijo Harry. Mentira en parte—. Prefería… revisar.

—Sospecho que es inútil —comentó Ron—. Todo estaba en regla el día que fuimos.

Harry alzó una ceja. Poulain debía de haber sabido de la inspección con anterioridad, porque cuando él había estado allí prácticamente había admitido, sin admitirlo, que había algunas cosas ilegales en alguna tienda. Ningún negocio en el Callejón Knocturn era de fiar y Harry lo sabía. ¿Qué hacía Isabelle Poulain ahí?

—Sí… sospecho eso… —Fue demasiado evasivo, pero a Ron no le importó.

—Harry —dijo—, si conseguimos un pensadero… Suponiendo… —empezó—, ¿puedo ver el recuerdo del desmayo de Malfoy? —pidió. Parecía decirlo completamente en serio y, cuando Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada, él insistió—: ¡Vamos! Quizá este a la altura del increíble hurón botador.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy convertido en un hurón botador. Pero el desmayo en noche vieja no había sido divertido. No se le comparaba. Le había parecido producto de magia bastante oscura. ¿Dónde habría conseguido Malfoy aquella maldición sobre su marca tenebrosa?

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**6 de enero de 2000**

No estaba en condiciones de recibir a nadie, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Pansy tenía una llave para entrar a la Mansión Malfoy y cuando oyó su voz y la de Isabelle en el piso de abajo casi se arrepintió de haberle dado una llave a Pansy, porque cuando ella se juntaba con Poulain era que la cosa era seria. Maldijo y se levantó de la cama, intentando aparecer presentable y no completamente despeinado para cuando subieran —o mejor, detenerlas antes de que subieran y vieran el desastre—. Se aplacó el cabello antes de salir de la habitación y cerrarla con un movimiento de la varita.

Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero ya se le ocurriría una excusa para ello en el camino abajo. Podía oír las voces de Pansy y de Poulain.

Su habitación era la última del pasillo y maldijo aquello mientras caminaba. Seguía una habitación clausurada —la de su tía Bellatrix y Rodolphus, que habían roto cuatro camas todo el tiempo que habían estado allí y él tenía miedo incluso de preguntar cómo— a la derecha y la izquierda una desocupada, a la derecha otra habitación clausurada —donde había estado Él y que más valdría quemar antes de que alguien volviera a poner un pie en ella—, a la izquierda la de sus padres —que no estaba clausurada, pero a la que tampoco entraba— y después otra desocupada y finalmente las escaleras. Oyó a Pansy y a Poulain justo cuando empezaba a bajar.

—¡No suban!

—¿Draco? —Era la voz de Pansy—. Isabelle fue a buscarme porque al parecer no fuiste tú a buscarla… —empezó Pansy, no dejó de subir y Draco se apresuró para cortarles el camino.

—Pues Isabelle es una maldita impaciente —musitó, sin que nadie lo oyera.

Pansy e Isabelle no se llevaban bien. Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero habían aprendido a soportarse. Isabelle tenía sus propias amigas en su curso, unas gemelas también pelirrojas como ella y otra chica rara y Pansy tenía, básicamente, a Daphne. Sólo habían coincidido en lo de ser amigas de Theodore. En sus primeros años de Hogwarts, Theodore se había mantenido a prudente distancia de Malfoy y de su grupo, Zabini incluido —aunque realmente Zabini era demasiado irritante cuando tenía menos de catorce años— y se había concentrado en volverse un desastre de la mano de Isabelle Poulain, una niña más preocupada por llamar la atención y las pociones que el resto del mundo.

A Draco no le extrañaba que, a la hora de elegir prefectos, lo hubieran elegido a él, a pesar de todo. ¿A quién más podían elegir? ¿Greg o Vincent? Imposible. ¿Zabini? Un desastre. ¿Theodore? Un escándalo.

Pansy e Isabelle no cruzaron una palabra hasta que Isabelle cumplió catorce años y Theodore acabó por unirse al grupo de Draco, arrastrado por Pansy y arrastró —de alguna manera, porque la pelirroja nunca fue realmente parte del grupo— a Isabelle consigo. Que se unieran para algo, la verdad, lo asustaba.

Las encontró aun cerca del pie de las escaleras.

—Vamos, vamos, no hay nada arriba de ver —dijo, en vez de saludarlas, conduciéndolas a la sala.

—Te vez como una mierda, Draco. —Qué bueno que Pansy tampoco estaba preocupada por los modales.

—¿Tomaste la poción, Malfoy? —E Isabelle tampoco, al parecer.

Draco torció la boca en una mueca.

—Seguro que podemos hablar de lo mal que me veo una vez que estén en la sala, cualquier sala, en vez de en medio del pasillo. —Prácticamente las empujó hacia la sala.

—Tu casa también se ve como una mierda, Malfoy —agregó Isabelle.

—Lo juro, tú y Theodore, ¡son unos puercos! —se quejó Pansy—. Fui a ver a Theodore ayer y todo estaba cubierto de polvo otra vez.

—También podemos hablar de mi falta de higiene en la sala… —indicó Draco, casi habían llegado—. Y puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar. Bueno, más bien, puedo ofrecerles que vayan ustedes y se lo sirvan, la verdad no llevo la cuenta de qué cosas tenemos y no tenemos aquí.

«Tenemos» era una palabra mal conjugada y muy grande. «Tenemos» implicaba que había otro ser en la Mansión Malfoy que no era Draco y, desde que habían encarcelado a su padre y matado a su madre, ahí no había nadie más que él. Todos los demás se habían largado después de la guerra. Los Lestrange, Fenrir —que pasaba allí demasiadas horas para gusto de cualquier persona—, el Señor Tenebroso, los demás mortífagos que acampaban en ese lugar.

Nunca antes tener la casa vacía había sido tan esperanzador y desolador al mismo tiempo.

No le importaba en lo más absoluto el orden o el desorden que hubiera, no quería hacerse cargo de los recuerdos que le causaban la mitad de las cosas. No se había molestado en revisar la habitación de sus padres, en sacar sus cosas, en tirarlas, en hacerse cargo de su memoria y afrontar los recuerdos. En cambio, la Mansión Malfoy parecía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—Malfoy, ¿te tomaste la poción? —volvió Isabelle al ataque.

—No sirvió para una mierda —respondió Draco.

—Entonces descartamos que sea una maldición replicadora —dijo Isabelle—. Por cómo se movió la serpiente creí que… —Se puso una mano en la barbilla pensando.

—Ustedes pueden seguir hablando de lo que quieran, yo iré por copas y vino de elfo —dijo Pansy. Ninguno de los dos le hizo demasiado caso.

—En vez de eso volvió a doler y… —Draco no terminó la frase. Isabelle debía saber cómo terminaba aquello.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—¿Estabas solo?

Draco no respondió, sólo puso cara de circunstancias.

»¿Cada cuánto ocurre, Draco? —preguntó, con más delicadeza. Usaba «Malfoy casi siempre, pero «Draco» cuando quería verse menos cortante y mucho más amable.

—¿Últimamente? —preguntó él—. Demasiado seguido. No hay patrón

Sabía perfectamente la razón de por qué estaba ocurriéndole tan seguido. Estaba ignorándola y nunca antes había hecho. Había rastreado a varios, había movido cielo mar y tierra porque sabía con qué lo amenazaba ella. ¿Pero lo último que le había pedido? Imposible.

—Y sabes la razón de por qué ocurre —adivinó Isabelle.

—Puede —concedió él—. No es relevante. No ayudaría.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ayudar, no lo sabré si no me dices. ¿Quién más lo sabe? —preguntó.

—¿La maldición? Sólo tú… Theodore… —se encogió de hombros—. Potter porque estaba allí. —No se lo había contado a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Pansy o a Blaise. Había ocultado los efectos de aquella maldición sobre su marca perfectamente, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil y sabía que se volvería cada vez más difícil si seguía desobedenciéndola, a la bruja de la máscara. Le gustaría saber su nombre, para al menos saber cómo maldecirla—. No se lo digas a Pansy —le pidió.

—Sólo le dije que estabas enfermo —dijo Isabelle—. Pero no contestabas y…

—¿Preocupada, Poulain? —preguntó Draco. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Sólo era la novia de su mejor amigo.

—Theodore dice que le dijiste que fue después de la guerra, que no le pasará… —Eso era estirar demasiado lo que le había dicho a Theodore, pero no era completamente inexacto—. Pero, ¿y si le pasa?

—No le pasará —aseguró Draco, con demasiado seguridad.

—Aun así quiero saber qué es, Draco. Y tú pareces demasiado seguro de cosas que no quieres decirme, pero aun así quieres mi ayuda. —Isabelle se cruzó de brazos, malhumorada.

—No eres mi enfermera personal, Poulain —le respondió Draco—. Tú lo dijiste.

—Quiero saber qué es.

—¡Vino de elfo! —La voz de Pansy los interrumpió, que movía la varita mientras la botella flotaba hacia ellos al lado de tres copas, al llegar, la botella empezó a servir el vino de elfo. Pansy era especialmente buena para todos aquellos hechizos, que su madre había insistido en enseñarle, intentando hacerla un buen partido para el matrimonio, por mucho que Pansy no estuviera hecha para casarse.

Pansy había sido la primera amiga —en femenino— de Draco. Pansy era la chica que no temía subir al dormitorio de los chicos y oír sus tonterías —«porque de todos modos todas las chicas del dormitorio hablan solo de tonterías, menos Daphne, claro»— y reírse con ellos. Pansy era la chica que no le importaba que le dijeran que parecía «uno de los chicos» porque tenía a Daphne y con Daphne siempre le había bastado —y porque nunca tuvo necesidad de ser «uno de ellos», aunque siempre se había reído de los chistes de Blaise—. Fue la chica que se acercó a Theodore y lo jaló hasta el grupo, preocupada porque Theodore tuviera pocos amigos —y porque sólo hablara con Blaise ocasionalmente— y porque se metiera en demasiados problemas con Isabelle. Pansy era el hombro sobre el que todos lloraban porque tenía más paciencia que nadie, Pansy era el sentido común del grupo —siempre lo había sido—. La chica que había ido con Draco al baile de navidad porque él estaba demasiado frustrado por no conseguir pareja —«yo te acompaño, diles que tú me invitaste, que te dije que sí»—. La chica que dejaba que se acostaran en su regazo, siempre que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo y que ignoraba las habladurías sobre ser «la novia de Draco» o «la novia de todo Slytherin». Pansy Parkinson, para Draco, siempre había sido una de las personas que había tenido un poco más claro —de todos—, quién era: era Pansy, completa, no le hacía falta nadie más.

Por eso era su mejor amiga.

Aunque también era la chica más miedosa. La que había temblado al ver la marca en el brazo de Draco y la que se había comido las lágrimas que no le enseñaba a nadie más —y que después negaba incluso haberle enseñado a ella—. Pero el mundo sólo la recordaba por un solo acto; el resto del mundo mágico sólo recordaba su miedo, su brazo alzado, su dedo acusador señalando a Harry Potter en la Batalla de Hogwarts —pero el mundo no recordaba su temblor—. Pansy nunca había estado involucrada con los mortífagos —y sus padres tampoco—, pero, sólo por aquello, la trataban como si lo hubiera estado. Y ella no se quejaba, se encogía de hombros, lo aceptaba. Decía «perdimos la guerra», aunque ella no hubiera participado en ella o tomado partido más allá de intentar mantenerse a salvo en cualquier circunstancia. Porque ella también había perdido un poco de sí en la guerra.

—Gracias, Pansy —dijo Draco, tomando la copa.

—¿Brindamos? —sugirió Isabelle.

Pansy se encogió de hombros, tomó la copa y le dio un trago.

—¿Para qué? —respondió cuando la copa dejó sus labios—. No se me ocurre nada feliz por lo que brindar. —Miró a Draco—. No fuiste este Año Nuevo. —Él escondió la mirada, intentando esconder qué estaba avergonzado—. Estuvimos esperando, Draco.

Sentía su recriminación lo más hondo. Pansy no le gritaba —no como Blaise o a Theodore o a Gregory o a Vincent—, pero hacía sentir su decepción con la inflexión de su voz, su tono, sus miradas largas, como la que le dirigía en ese momento.

—La comida estuvo muy buena —dijo Isabelle—. Tu madre cocina bien, Parkinson.

—Gracias —respondió Pansy distraídamente. No dejó de mirar a Draco—. No me mandaste ni una lechuza avisando, Draco.

—No pude —se disculpó él. Pero la disculpa le supo a poco y, por la manera en que Pansy apartó la mirada, supo que a ella también—. Perdón.

Pareció más contenta con aquella disculpa, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible. Draco iba a comentar algo más para cambiar el tema de conversación cuando sintió el dolor en el brazo, a la serpiente removerse y dejó caer la copa de vino de elfo inmediatamente y se llevó la mano derecha a donde estaba la marca tenebrosa.

Oyó el vidrio romperse mientras se le nublaba la mirada y sentía el peor dolor que había sentido nunca —siempre era el peor dolor que había sentido nunca, superando incluso a la maldición cruciatus— y sintió como dejaban de responderle las piernas y cayó en el suelo y oyó el grito de Pansy.

—¡DRACO!

Fue un grito de pánico puro y él sólo alcanzó a pensar «no quería que te enteraras» antes de perder el conocimiento en medio del dolor.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**6 de enero de 2000**

Isabelle reaccionó mucho más rápido que Pansy, que sólo pegó un grito que prácticamente le perforó los tímpanos a la pelirroja. Contuvo las ganas de resoplar pensando en que Parkinson siempre había sido así —propensa al pánico en los momentos más inoportunos— y sacó la varita lo más rápido que pudo. Se agachó al lado de Draco, levantándole la manga izquierda y alcanzó a ver como la serpiente de la marca tenebrosa se movía.

—¡Parkinson! —dijo, con voz firme, consiente de que Pansy no iba a abandonar el pánico por si sola—. Necesito ayuda —le dijo—. Revisa sus pupilas.

«Maldita sea, Malfoy, no soy una enfermera». Y era cierto, no lo era. Pero siempre acababa en aquellas situaciones. Siempre se metía en aquellas situaciones. Y, como sabía demasiado de pociones, la gente acudía a ella por pociones curativas de todo tipo y clase —y por otro tipo de pociones que no curaban nada y eran más ilegales—. Siempre ella, Isabelle Poulain. Se había hecho de cierta fama en Hogwarts, al menos reconocida como Snape como una estudiante «por encima del mediocre promedio» y por Slughorn como «la mejor estudiante de quinto, aunque nada por encima de Potter» —porque el Niño Que Vivió había decidido que ese año sería el mejor en pociones—. Y tras la batalla había acabado ayudando con pociones curativas, así que abrir la tienda —toda con dinero prestado de las arcas de Theodore—, le había parecido de lo más adecuado.

—¿Tienes experiencia en esto? —preguntó Pansy, acercándose hasta Draco.

—Una vez ayudé a mi cuñada a parir —dijo Isabelle como única respuesta. Pansy abrió mucho la boca.

La cuñada de Isabelle tenía quince años cuando había dado a luz a su sobrino. Estaban las dos solas en la casa de los padres y la chica se negaba a ir a San Mungo, así que le había ayudado hasta que había llegado el padre de Isabelle y las había encontrado en la sala, donde había sangre, placenta y un bebé cochino envuelto en una manta. Y Lorelai —la chica con apenas quince años— estaba llorando mientras abrazaba al bebé, llorando histéricamente, que no sabían si estaba feliz, triste o desesperada.

—No sabía que tu hermano había tenido un hijo… —comentó Pansy.

—Creo que él tampoco, si te soy sincera —comentó Isabelle, tensando los labios, sin querer hablar de aquello—. Pero ese no es el tema. Revisa las pupilas de Draco.

Pansy le hizo caso, e Isabelle se concentró en la marca tenebrosa.

—Blancas… —musitó Pansy—. ¿Mala señal? —Isabelle negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es eso de que tu hermano tampoco sabe? —preguntó, curiosa. Era la primera vez que Pansu Parkinson se estaba interesando en su vida.

—Se largó —dijo Isabelle. No le parecía correcto estar hablando de aquello sobre el cuerpo desmayado de Draco, que había caído sobre el piso y había impactado con el cráneo—. Revisa si no se hirió la cabeza, cúralo si es necesario —le dijo a Pansy—. Y deja de hacer preguntas, maldita sea.

No quería pensar en su hermano, pero Pansy ya la había hecho pensar en él. Era mayor sólo por once meses. Había ido a Hogwarts y había ido a Hufflepuff —una casa rara para la familia materna de Isabelle, que siempre había estado en Slytherin o en Ravenclaw— y había sido completamente irresponsable toda su vida. Cuando embarazó a una chica de quinto, mientras él repetía séptimo y la familia —de sangre pura, demasiado chapada a la antigua—, se enteró y desheredó a la chica y amenazó con denunciar a su hermano, él desapareció como si nunca le hubiera importado Lorelai —ni nadie más—. Isabelle había tenido que ayudarle en el parto, ella sola, sin saber dónde carajos estaba su hermano, mientras Lorelai lloraba y mojaba al bebé con sus lágrimas.

Ya casi iba a cumplir un año.

— _Episkey_ —oyó a Pansy y levantó la cabeza—. Tenía un golpe medio feo —le explicó Pansy e Isabelle se quedó viéndola por primera vez. Parecía a punto de llorar, con una expresión demasiado compungida y los cachetes demasiado rojos y los ojos entornados, como si estuviera evitando que se le salieran las lágrimas. Sintió el impulso de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo—. ¿Estará bien?

—Estará bien, Parkinson, maldita sea —le dijo—. Ahora ayúdame a llevarlo arriba, creo que sé a qué tipo de maldición se está enfrentando.

—¿Maldición? —preguntó Pansy. Claro, ella no tenía ni idea, Draco no le había dicho.

—Lo maldijeron —explicó Isabelle—; bueno, maldijeron la marca —explicó sin dar más detalles—. No me quiere decir cuándo, cómo o por qué y no sabe nada más —explicó—, pero creo que sé qué demonios es.

—¿De verdad? —Pansy pareció esperanzada.

—Sí. Y no quería que te dijera. —No agregó nada más, porque, si estaba en lo correcto, Draco Malfoy estaba metido en uno de los peores problemas de su vida e Isabelle no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo iban a solucionar.

Que no fuera la maldición _Improntis_ , joder.

—¿Y se pondrá bien? —preguntó Pansy, preocupada de nuevo.

—Sí.

«No tengo ni la más puta idea».

* * *

**Deathstar apothecary**

**7 de enero del 2000**

Theodore era extremadamente irritante cuando ella intentaba trabajar. Y siendo que era la única que realmente trabajaba de los dos, no era buena idea tener a Theodore cerca cuando lo intentaba. Deathstar apothecary había sido la idea de los dos, pero ella era la que era brillante en pociones y buena con los clientes; Theodore era un excelente pocionista, aunque no por encima de ella, y no trataba con clientes porque nadie quería tratar con un ex mortífago. Al menos, Theodore no resentía aquello, le daba igual. «Que la gente piense lo que quiera, Belle».

Por supuesto, a ella nunca le había importado lo que pensara la gente.

—Llego una carta de tu padre a casa, Belle —dijo Theodore, entrando a la tienda mientras ella revisaba un vial con una poción color plata en el mostrador—. Dice que no le contestas las cartas y que quiere que vayamos a cenar el próximo fin de semana —explicó. Se sentó de un brinco sobre el mostrador, casi volcando la poción, que Isabelle se apresuró a poner a salvo con su varita—. Insiste de manera vehemente que «nos comportemos». —Theodore se encogió de hombros—. Yo no sé por qué lo dice si somos unos angelitos… —Le guiño un ojo—. ¿No crees lo mismo?

—Ajá… —musitó Isabelle, levantando los ojos del vial de poción—. ¿Necesito recordarte que la navidad pasada te colaste cinco veces en mi casa para verme? —preguntó, recordándole aquella terrible época durante—. ¿Y qué apareciste a mitad de la cena de año nuevo y mi padre nos descubrió en su cama, desnudos? —Alzó una ceja, mirándolo. No había sido uno de sus momentos más brillantes, lo admitía. Y después de eso su padre había suspirado y los había sentado en el sillón a explicarles cómo se hacían los bebés, mientras Theodore hacía chistes malos e incómodos sobre que ya lo sabían e Isabelle se miraba los pies sin pensar en lo embarazoso que era aquello, puesto que encontraba mejor uso de su tiempo imaginarse que le clavaba las uñas a Theodore en la espalda—. Quizá se refiera a eso… —Le guiñó el ojo—. Quien sabe.

—Sí, quien sabe —concedió Theodore.

Los dos sabían perfectamente que se refería a eso.

Isabelle volvió la mirada al vial de poción, tomándolo entre las manos y agitándola un poco. No cambió de color. Sin embargo, no tenía modo de probar que funcionara para lo que ella quería.

Theodore se la arrebató de las manos.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Theodore! —reclamó ella.

—¿Si la abro nos mata a todos? —preguntó—. ¿No es de esas que te matan instantáneamente o…? Digo, sólo quiero estar seguro —dijo, con una sonrisa medio pícara—; no quiero aparecer en El Profeta como el idiota que murió gracias a una poción de su novia.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—Puedes abrirla —le dijo.

Y eso hizo Theodore, que le quitó el corcho al vial y se la llevó a la nariz, para poder apreciar más propiamente los aromas.

—Uhm… hierbabuena, creo, ¿no? —Volteó a ver a Isabelle, que asintió—. Pero no demasiada, sólo un toque. —Olfateó de nuevo, intentando adivinar un poco más—. ¿Nomeolvides? —preguntó—. Combinación rara…

—Sí, nomeolvides —dijo Isabelle.

—Eso sólo se usa en filtros amorosos —comentó Theodore, volviendo a olfatearla—, pero esto no es un filtro, porque no detecto esencia de canela por ninguna parte.

—Buena observación.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó Theodore.

—Un detector —dijo ella—. En teoría, no sé si funcione. En teoría.

—¿Detector de qué? —Theodore volvió a olfatear la poción pero la dejó en la mesa—. No siento nada más… —Sacó la varita y la apuntó—. _Revelio_ —musitó y la poción dejó escapar un poco de humo. Al ver la reacción y estudiar un momento el efecto, abrió los ojos, sorprendido—. Oh. Oh. Vaya… ingredientes. No muy comunes.

Isabelle asintió.

—Una de las maldiciones más poderosas —dijo Isabelle— es la _Improntis_. Se supone que sólo la conocen las familias con un antiguo linaje, ¿no?

—O sea, no la tuya —le dijo Theodore e Isabelle pudo notar que el nombre de la maldición, aunque extraño, no le había parecido extraño.

Isabelle esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pero la tuya sí.

Poulain no era un apellido demasiado conocido en Inglaterra entre el mundo mágico. Y en Francia, de donde era originario el padre de Isabelle, tampoco. Su padre simplemente había sido un mago común y corriente, antiguo estudiante de Beuxbatons que se había enamorado de una bruja un poco mayor que él de una familia de sangre pura no muy reconocida ni muy rica entre el Reino Unido, originarios de Gales —los Rees—. ¿Pero los Nott? Los Nott siempre habían presumido su increíble linaje de sangre pura, siempre emparejándose con magos y brujas de igual linaje y mantenían toda una serie de tradiciones familiares que Theodore se estaba encargando de arrojar por la ventana, porque no podían importarle menos.

—Claro, la mía sí… —Theodore bajó la cabeza, cambiando de humor—. ¿Buscaste en nuestra biblioteca?

Isabelle asintió.

—La _improntis_ tiene que ver con la voluntad —explicó Isabelle, aunque Theodore ya lo sabía—, o más bien, la falta de ella. Por eso el «Nomeolvides». Se supone que es muy difícil de detectar, a menos de que conozcas que se usa como canalizador o conductor mágico… —Siguió Isabelle. Theodore rodó los ojos, dándole a entender que sabía de qué estaba hablando, ignorándola prácticamente—. Pero…

Isabelle dejó morir su voz, sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Theodore, impaciente—. En realidad vine a sugerirte que subiéramos al departamento a probar jugar gobstones nudistas, Belle, no a ser tu alumno, pero tú sigue.

—Draco…

Otra pausa qué hizo rodar los ojos a Theodore.

—¿Draco qué? —preguntó. Sin embargo, Isabelle vio mutar su expresión demasiado rápido, como si acabara de entender a qué se refería—. Oh, no. No creerás que…

—Sí.

—Una _Improntis_.

De repente Theodore se había puesto serio. Era extraño verlo así, usualmente siempre estaba de mejor humor cuando estaba cerca de ella, diciéndole todas las estupideces que le pasaban por la cabeza y que no le contaba a nadie más. Con el resto del mundo siempre había sido retraído, pero con ella, nunca. Y propenso a la seriedad, menos; verlo así era extraño y siempre la remitía a un solo recuerdo: cuando Theodore había regresado de las vacaciones de Navidad, justo el año que acabó la guerra, con el brazo vendado y chorreando sangre.

Siempre la remitía a cuando ella le había quitado la venda, descubriendo la Marca Tenebrosa, mientras él escondía la cara —porque ante ella mostró vergüenza, aunque ante los demás fingió indiferencia e incluso orgullo cuando era necesario fingir— y evitaba mirarla.

—Sí —repitió Isabelle.

—¿Pero quién? ¿O por qué? —preguntó Theodore, confundido.

—Creo que no lo sabe —dijo Isabelle—, el quién. ¿Pero el por qué? Creo que sí lo sabe y no me quiere decir. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quién sabe. No soy su enfermera personal. Sólo quiero saber qué es.

—Así que esto es para él… —Levantó el vial de poción de nueva cuenta—. ¿Qué se supone que hará?

—Si funciona, dispara el efecto —respondió Isabelle. Era cruel, pero no tenía opciones.

Theodore asintió para sí, frunciendo el ceño y dejando que sus labios formaran una fina línea que delataba su tensión.

—Joder.

No pudo decir nada más, Isabelle ya le había contado el efecto y ninguno de los dos sabía cuál era la máxima intensidad de este. Isabelle había pensado que peor que una maldición Cruciatus, pero realmente no lo sabía. Ella nunca había alzado la varita y había torturado a alguien. Sabía que Theodore lo había hecho y que después había estado demasiado callado mientras la besaba y se abrazaba a ella tan fuerte que casi le hacía daño, como si Isabelle fuera lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Sabía que Malfoy lo había hecho y después había vomitado todos sus ideales en el excusado, cuidando que ningún otro de los chicos lo viera, mientras Pansy se sentaba a su lado y apretaba su mano. Sabía que Pansy lo había hecho un par de veces y después había tenido pesadillas tres días seguidos y que había despertado gritando. Sabía que Blaise lo había hecho y después había intentado borrarse el recuerdo. Crabbe —que estaba muerto—, Goyle, casi todo Slytherin lo había hecho simplemente para asegurar su supervivencia durante la guerra, cuando los dos Carrow eran profesores.

Ver a sus propios compañeros torturados había sido sumamente perturbador e Isabelle habría preferido olvidarlo, pero los recuerdos habían acabado volviendo a ella mientras más repasaba los detalles del ataque que había sufrido Draco. Sólo a eso se asemejaba el dolor que parecía sentir: a alguien retorciéndose bajo el efecto de una _cruciatus_.

—Tiene que probarlo —fue lo único que dijo ella—. Al menos para saber si…

—Isabelle —interrumpió Theodore—, aunque lo sepamos, nadie conoce ningún antídoro para una maldición _Improntis_.

* * *

**Callejón Diagon & Callejón Knocturn**

**8 de enero del 2000**

—¡Malfoy!

Rodó los ojos antes de darse la vuelta al reconocer aquella voz. Alguna vez había barajado la idea de que Potter le recordara deliberadamente lo mucho que le debía la vida, la libertad y todo, pero había acabado llegando a la conclusión de que simplemente lo hacía por instinto. Podría no querer ser el héroe del mundo mágico, El Elegido, la salvación de todos, pero ciertamente se comportaba como uno. Demasiado noble, demasiado dispuesto al perdón y al indulto, demasiado agradecido y demasiado preocupado.

—Potter —saludó, al darse la vuelta y distinguirlo a unos cuantos pasos.

La gente se había girado un poco a verlos —Potter llamaba la atención allá a donde iba y él… bueno… era él—, con curiosidad; Draco intentó ignorar la atención, recordándose que de todos modos ya su sola presencia en cualquier lugar atraía miradas hostiles, quizá no le iría mal que lo vieran hablando con El Elegido. Al menos para su imagen pública, que ya no valía nada.

—Te ves demacrado —comentó Potter.

Claro que se veía demacrado, quiso responder, nadie con una maldición desconocida en una marca tenebrosa se ve bien, especialmente intentando ignorar la maldición —y a quien se la había puesto—. Claro que se veía demacrado, si la maldición le había causado otro ataque apenas hacía dos días y de no haber estado Isabelle y Pansy allí habría ido a peor. Y claro que se veía demacrado, si cuando apenas se había recuperado había despertado para ver a Pansy a los pies de su cama, enojada como nunca antes la había visto.

No se había callado nada: «¡Como no te atreves a decirme que tienes una maldición desconocida!», había gritado, «¡puedo entender que no sé lo digas a Greg o a Blaise o a Theodore porque son unos idiotas y tú eres un idiota que nunca quiere parecer débil, pero yo soy yo, Draco!». Y tenía razón: ella era Pansy, siempre le había contado todo y le había enseñado las lágrimas y las frustraciones que no le enseñaba a nadie más.

Pero no había querido que nadie se enterara de aquello. Era su supervivencia, joder, lo estaba haciendo simplemente porque tenía que sobrevivir.

—Tú te ves bien, Potter —masculló él, sin más comentarios—. ¿Querías algo…? Iba a… —Señaló el Callejón Knockturn. Se suponía que debía reunirse con Isabelle porque ella le había mandado una carta urgente. Si estaba Theodore allí aprovecharía para preguntarle su Gregory ya se había ido de viaje, porque no le respondía las cartas y temía estar mandándolas al lugar equivocado.

—¿Deathstar apothecary? —adivinó Potter.

Draco asintió.

»¿Sigues sin saber qué…?

—No es tu asunto, Potter —le recordó, adivinando que hablaba de la maldición y de lo que había ocurrido en Nochevieja. A decir verdad, esperaba que no lo recordara o que se lo guardara para sí, pero claro, era Potter, San Potter, claro que no podía olvidarlo.

—No, pero…

Draco se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo y caminando hacia el callejón Knocturn. No pudo evitar notar que Harry lo estaba siguiendo. Volvió a rodar los ojos.

»¡Malfoy! —volvió a llamar Harry. Casi corrió tras de él y lo tocó en el hombro, lo que provocó que Draco se diera la vuelta de nuevo—. Sólo quería decirte que si necesitabas…

—No —le dijo Draco—. No.

Ya había sido suficiente con que lo viera vulnerable una vez, no era necesario contarle todos los detalles sobre la maldición y lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si necesitabas algo… —intentó seguir Potter, sólo para verse interrumpido de nuevo por Draco.

—No, Potter —le dijo.

—Parecía magia demasiado oscura. —Potter dejó caer los brazos con desgana a cada lado de su cuerpo, parecía haberse rendido.

—Lo es —concedió Draco. «Ni siquiera yo sé qué es».

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hasta la tienda que decía «Deathstar Apothecary» encima de la puerta, con un letrero verde y plata —a Isabelle sin duda siempre le habían gustado los colores de Slytherin—. Las ventanas parecían ennegrecidas por la cantidad de pociones que se cocinaban dentro y en general se veía como una tienda descuidada porque no tenían tanto dinero como querían.

—¡Malfoy!

Rodó los ojos por tercera vez, era incapaz de detenerse. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de seguirlo y ofrecerle salvación cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de en lo que estaba metido? Tocó el picaporte de Deathstar Apothecary, fijándose que el letrero en la puerta decía «Abierto».

Ignoró a Potter y abrió.

—¡Isabelle! —llamó. La pelirroja apareció detrás del mostrador, con una túnica bastante moderna color verde oliva, que combinaba un poco con su cabello. Malfoy oyó de nuevo las campanillas de la puerta—. Oh, no, por favor… —musitó para sí.

—¿Alguna explicación para tu compañía? —preguntó Isabelle.

—Me siguió como perro faldero —explicó Draco.

Potter no podía negarlo.

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**8 de enero del 2000**

Isabelle oyó el «¡Isabelle!» de la voz de Malfoy y se levantó, apareciendo tras el mostrador. Iba a decir algo —saludar— cuando se oyeron de nuevo las campanillas de la puerta y vio a Harry Potter entrar nuevamente en su tienda. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí y por qué parecía haber ido con Draco? No lo cuestionó demasiado, había visto cosas más raras.

—¿Alguna explicación para tu compañía? —preguntó, a modo de saludo.

—Me siguió como perro faldero —fue la respuesta de Malfoy.

Isabelle asintió, viendo como la expresión de Harry Potter mutaba de la nada al desagrado y, como decidió ignorarlo, volvió a agacharse para sacar una botella de la poción plateada que había preparado unos días antes. Aun no sabía si iba a funcionar —porque no conocía demasiadas personas víctimas de la maldición _Improntis_ o que creyera víctimas de la maldición _Improntis_ —, pero era su oportunidad para descubrirlo.

—¡Acércate! —le ordenó a Malfoy—. Potter, también tú, ya que estás aquí. O decide que quieres, no me importa —le comentó—. No hay nada ilegal, por cierto. —Le guiñó el ojo. Claro que había cosas ilegales, sólo que no a la vista del público general.

Draco se acercó hasta el mostrador y Potter lo siguió. El primero no parecía demasiado feliz con la presencia de Potter que, efectivamente, parecía seguirlo como perro faldero.

»Muy bien, tengo una idea —le dijo Isabelle a Draco—, pero no estaré segura hasta que no lo probemos. Y quizá no funcione, pero…

—Poulain —interrumpió Draco—, la única persona mejor en pociones que yo, eres tú. Tienes esta tienda y acabas de graduarte de Hogwarts. Ten más confianza, joder.

Isabelle le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Si fuera tú —empezó—, desearía que esta poción no funcione, Malfoy. Porque si funciona, si me dice lo que creo, si me lo confirma, no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer después. O de que vas a hacer después.

—¿Por qué? —Esa fue la voz de Potter.

—¿Es tu asunto? —preguntó Isabelle—. Y lo pregunto sinceramente, Potter. ¿Es tu asunto? Porque si no lo es no sé qué haces aquí preocupándote por Malfoy. Si yo no soy su enfermera particular, y podríamos decir que es un amigo; tú no eres su cuidador personal.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

»Lo que creí —comentó Isabelle, volviendo a ignorarlo.

—De todos modos… —dijo Malfoy—, ¿por qué?

—Ábrela y huélela —le dijo Isabelle.

Draco le hizo caso. Abrió el vial de poción con delicadeza, dejando el corcho sobre

—Hierbabuena y… —se detuvo, analizando la poción con más detenimiento— nomeolvides.

—Y otras cosas —comentó Isabelle, dándole la razón—, pero básicamente nomeolvides, uno de los ingredientes básicos para doblegar la voluntad de alguien o descubrir si la voluntad de alguien ha sido doblegada, combinada con los ingredientes correctos. El ingrediente principal de los filtros de amor, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, Malfoy.

»No hay muchas maldiciones que dobleguen la voluntad de un mago. No como parece funcionar la tuya.

—No estarás sugiriendo…

Era un mago sangre pura de un linaje muy antiguo, seguramente sabía de qué estaba hablando Isabelle, que estaba intentando decirle. Porque la maldición Improntis —y todas las maldiciones de su calaña— eran muy raras, muy antiguas y llevaban siglos prohibidas. Además, eran mucho más rudimentarias que la maldición _Imperius_ , una de las imperdonables.

—Sí —respondió simplemente Isabelle—, eso estoy sugiriendo.

Vio palidecer a Draco y deseó no estar en su piel.

—No.

—Sí.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —preguntó Potter.

—Potter, no es tu asunto.

—¡Te traje en nochevieja!

—¡Y te di las gracias por eso! ¡Esto, lo que pasa aquí, lo que me pasa a mí, no es tu asunto! —le espetó Malfoy, dándose la vuelta para verlo directamente—. No quiero seguir en deuda contigo porque intentas salvarle la vida a todos sin que nadie lo pida.

—Malfoy… —Potter intentó ser conciliador.

Draco lo ignoró y en vez de eso, se volvió hacia Isabelle.

—Entonces, la _improntis_ , ¿eh? —Intentó esconder su miedo, pero Isabelle pudo verlo en el temblor imperceptible de sus manos al tomar al vial de poción, en la inflexión de su voz, temblorosa, como dudando—. Carajo.

—Todavía no es un hecho —dijo Isabelle—, la poción se supone que lo detecta. Es una detectora.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Se supone que, si es la _improntis_ , efectivamente, dispara sus efectos. —El temblor de las manos de Draco se hizo más evidente, por mucho que intentara esconderlo—. Lo siento.

—Carajo. —La voz de Draco fue una mezcla de enojo y desesperación.

La voz de Harry los devolvió a la realidad:

—¿Qué es la _improntis_?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de este capítulo:
> 
> 1) Juro que Isabelle no es un self-insert. Sólo da la casualidad de tener el mismo apellido de mi nick, porque así se lo puse en el rol. Adora a Theo, por cierto.
> 
> 2) Pansy es mi personaje favorito de slytherin, seguro se nota. Aquí le estoy dando un matiz que no le había dado antes, porque estoy experimentando. Digamos, esta Pansy es la Pansy de siempre, pero a la vez es nueva.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 8 de julio de 2018


	3. Capítulo III

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

_«There was no tour guide on hand to tell her that in Kashmir nightmares were promiscuous. They were unfaithful to their owners, they cartwheeled wantonly into other people's dreams, they acknowledged no precincts, they were the greatest ambush artists of all. No fortification, no fence-building could keep them in check. In Kashmir the only thing to do with nightmares was to embrace them like old friends and manage them like old enemies.»_

_Arundhati Roy, The Ministry of Utmost Happines_

* * *

**Lugar desconocido**

**20 de enero de 2000**

Ya había dejado de retorcerse de dolor, pero se sentía humillado. La escena de la que era protagonista le recordaba al verano del noventa y siete, cuando había vuelto a casa sin matar a Albus Dumbledore y se enfrentó a la ira del Señor Tenebroso —algo que no le recomendaba a nadie—. El verano del noventa y siete, junto al verano del noventa y seis y del noventa y ocho se peleaban por ser nombrados los peores veranos de sus vidas. Primero encarcelaron a su padre y lo marcaron. Lo hicieron creer que tenía una opción cuando realmente no la tenía: ¿qué clase de opción es «o te vuelves mortífago —con todo lo malo que eso implica— o tu familia muere»? Ninguna en lo absoluto. Después le encomendaron una tarea imposible y, aunque en ese momento no lo hubiera visto, lo entendió después. ¿Cómo podía un adolescente —que no era un asesino— matar al mago al que el Señor Tenebroso temía? Se había sentido orgulloso —o se había convencido de sentirse orgulloso y honrado, que era casi lo mismo, porque había perfeccionado el arte del auto engaño— en aquel momento.

Pero todo había salido mal. Todo había terminado con su familia humillada y él torturado. Todo había terminado con él siendo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al Señor Tenebroso —¿quién era capaz, de todos modos?— cuando le dijo que había fallado, que no había podido matar a Albus Dumbledore. Porque la cosa era muy simple: a Lord Voldemort no le gustaban los que fallaban.

Todo aquella no-elección —porque Draco no podía llamar «elección» a algo donde una opción era morir— lo había llevado hasta ese punto. La muerte de su madre, la desgracia de su padre, la humillación que había caído en el nombre de los Malfoy, todo lo había llevado hasta ese punto: encadenado con grilletes que le abrasaban la piel si se movía demasiado, en el suelo, con la dignidad perdida —o como si nunca hubiera existido—, retorciéndose de dolor y sangrando.

—Es tu última oportunidad, ¿sabes? —oyó la voz de la mujer. Le sonó lejana. No podía ver donde estaba: ¿cerca de él?, ¿a cuántos pasos? Sabía que seguía usando la misma máscara—. Al fin y al cabo… soy benevolente. —Pudo ver sus pies acercarse a él y pudo ver también como se acuclillaba cerca de su cara—. Una última oportunidad. He estado esperando el suficiente tiempo.

»Sabes lo que quiero.

Él no contestó. No iba a dárselo. No era capaz de dárselo porque le estaba pidiendo una de las cosas que valoraba un poco —sólo un poco— más que su propia vida. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? ¿Esperaba que la maldición lo doblegara todavía, si a esas alturas no lo había logrado?

»Sólo pensé que necesitabas un poco más de persuasión —comentó ella—. ¿Sabes de dónde aprendí que el dolor es una excelente persuasión? —Era una pregunta retórica, pero su cerebro estaba tan cansado que no sabía la respuesta más obvia—. De aquellos como tú.

No podía verle la cara —o la máscara, porque seguía usando la misma máscara robada que tantos años atrás—, pero su voz le sonaba a furia gélida.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó él con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué te hicieron?

La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero hizo que Draco se estremeciera.

—Lo que te estoy haciendo a ti.

Sintió la varita acercarse a su pecho, donde su camisa blanca ya era sólo jirones con una mezcla de mugre y sangre, sintió como su respiración se contenía. Odiaba aquella sensación y aquel breve momento en el que aún no sentía el dolor pero sabía que lo iba a sentir. Y lo sintió doble. Sintió a su marca arder y hacer que el dolor de extendiera por todo el cuerpo y sintió como la varita de aquella mujer le abría una herida superficial en el pecho.

Y gritó.

Siempre gritaba, no podía contener los gritos dentro de su garganta.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**8 de enero de 2000**

—Todavía no acabo de entender por qué Potter puede estar aquí —se quejó Malfoy.

—Es Potter o los aurores, elige, Malfoy. —La voz de Isabelle Poulain sonó demasiado cortante, como si ya estuviera desesperada de aquella pregunta. Y lo estaba: Malfoy la había hecho al menos doscientas veces en todo el día.

Pero Harry estaba allí y no estaba muy dispuesto a irse.

—Porque me hablaron de la posibilidad de que Malfoy —empezó, con la misma explicación de que les había dado las veces anteriores— esté maldito y que la maldición sea una maldición antigua, de magia demasiado oscura e ilegal. Lo más importante es la parte de «ilegal» —remarcó, dibujando las comillas— porque es la parte donde deberían intervenir las autoridades competentes. —Poulain y Malfoy rodaron los ojos, igual que todas las veces anteriores—. Pero ya que no quieren llamar a los aurores y Poulain amenazó con darme todos los venenos que hay en Deathstar Apothecary si lo hago yo, decidí que las autoridades competentes pueden ser sustituidas por un aprendiz de auror, que en este caso, también soy yo. —Se encogió de hombros y se señaló a sí mismo, remarcando la obviedad en lo que acababa de decir—. Por cierto, la parte de los venenos también es ilegal, muy ilegal, así que probablemente recomiende una nueva inspección para Deathstar Apothecary. Sin ofender, Poulain. Sólo por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica.

—De todos modos no encontrarán nada —respondió Poulain, guiñándole el ojo.

Esa mujer era un misterio. Se veía mayor de lo que realmente era, probablemente porque era la dueña de una tienda de pociones y trabajaba por mantenerla a flote. Siempre decía lo que estaba pensando, sin morderse la lengua y usaba llamativas túnicas de distintos tonos de verde casi siempre.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿hacemos esto? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Ajá. —Isabelle sacó dos pociones del bolso—. No soy tu enfermera personal, Malfoy, pero te traje esto. —Le lanzó una botellita con una poción color escarlata—. Es para que no te desmayes en caso de…

—Sí, sí, sí, genial —la cortó él, que parecía no querer ser recordado de sus desmayos—. ¿Contra el dolor? —preguntó, revisando la botella.

—Sí —respondió Isabelle—. Lo más pedido en la tienda.

—Tienes una reputación, después de todo —dijo Malfoy—. Al menos ya no tienes que enmascararlas.

—¿Reputación? —preguntó Harry. Se estaba limitando a ser un espectador no querido en aquel lugar, pero era lo mejor. En su opinión inexperta, la gente no debería jugar con maldiciones porque alguien podría acabar muerto.

—Es lo que hice durante la guerra —explicó Isabelle Poulain—. En el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto de Slytherin. Pociones contra el dolor y curativas. Los hombres no podían subir, así que el único peligro era que Alecto Carrow lo descubriera. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero ni siquiera sus sobrinas estaban de su lado, así que fue «fácil». —Isabelle dibujó unas comillas en el aire—. Pociones contra el dolor y curativas, supongo que por eso ahora un montón de idiotas creen que soy su enfermera personal.

Harry alzó las cejas, no había oído de ningún Slytherin que hubiera apoyado al Ejército de Dumbledore en aquella época, pero al parecer, existían.

—Pero… el ED… —empezó.

—Claro que nadie de nuestra casa estaba en el ED, Potter. —Malfoy arrastró las palabras.

—Eran suicidas —dijo Isabelle— y quizá no tenían nada que perder. Pero nosotros sí. Había chicos amenazados con ser marcados por los errores de sus padres, Potter, chicos amenazados por sus propias familias. Ante todo, sólo queríamos sobrevivir. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nadie debería poder juzgarnos sin conocer antes nuestra historia y, sin embargo, lo hicieron.

Harry apartó la mirada. Slytherins hasta el fin. Habían convertido la supervivencia en su única ambición porque eso era lo que habían necesitado durante la guerra. Y después de ella habían hecho lo que fuera necesario para seguir sobreviviendo como fuera necesario.

—Muy bien, hagamos esto. —Malfoy cambió de tema una vez que Harry no respondió—. Entonces, si tu poción detecta la _improntis_ , desatará sus efectos, ¿no?

—En teoría —respondí Isabelle—; ya te lo dije un millón de veces, Malfoy.

—Sólo era para asegurarme de que no había oído mal —respondió él—: que la única manera de descubrir esto es torturándome. Porque no me gusta hacerlo por gusto.

—No conozco otra —le dijo Isabelle—. Súbete la manga —le ordenó. Y después volteó a ver a Harry—. Y tú no molestes o de verdad prometo darte un veneno, no importa que seas El Elegido.

Harry asintió. Estaban en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy y, de alguna manera, lo estaban inundando los recuerdos. El mobiliario era casi el mismo que cuando los habían capturado los carroñeros. Al menos, ya no estaba la araña en el techo sobre la cual lo habían hecho pararse para que Draco lo reconociera, mientras el rubio soltaba evasivas una y otra vez, sin decir nada convincente. Pero el piso era el mismo y los muebles eran los mismos y, aunque no había vuelto nunca allí después de la guerra —siempre habían sido otros los que habían revisado aquella Mansión—, podía oír claramente los gritos de Hermione siendo torturada y los gritos de Ron porque parecía dolerle en carne propia lo que le hacían a Hermione.

Draco se subió la manga, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa grabada a fuego en su piel. Una marca que, probablemente, lo iba a perseguir por siempre. Harry se le quedó viendo, con un poco de morbo.

—¿Disfrutas la vista, Potter? —le espetó.

Desvió la mirada.

—Tómate eso, Draco. —Isabelle le señaló la poción con el color escarlata que le había dado—. Quizá esto duela.

Malfoy le hizo caso y después Isabelle abrió la botella pequeña donde tenía la poción plateada. Estiró el brazo izquierdo de Draco y la dejó caer sobre la marca tenebrosa.

»Un poco morboso —comentó, hacia nadie en particular—, si es que el catalizar es la marca.

El efecto fue casi inmediato. Harry vio a Malfoy ponerse completamente pálido y apretar la quijada, intentando soportar el dolor, vio cómo su espalda se arqueaba, como sus manos se cerraban en un puño y cómo finalmente soltó un quejido medio ahogado. Isabelle había palidecido y agarró el brazo derecho de Draco, entrelazando la mano en la suya. Por primera vez en todo el rato parecía verdaderamente preocupada.

—Joder —musitó justo antes de que el ataque parara. Draco Malfoy no se había desmayado.

Malfoy respiró hondo, soltándole la mano a Isabelle y escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Harry desvió un poco la mirada. Ya lo había visto en situaciones vulnerables, pero nunca como en aquel momento.

—La _Improntis_ , ¿eh? —musitó Draco.

—Parece que sí —dijo Isabelle.

Entonces Malfoy alzó la vista.

—¿Eso es lástima, Potter? —le espetó, con desagrado—. Porque esto… —se señaló a sí mismo y a Isabelle—, esto no es tu asunto. Nadie te pidió que estuvieras aquí viéndome con lástima, nadie _quiere_ que estés aquí viéndome con lástima. Puedes irte y olvidarlo y…

—Pero si puedo ser de ayuda… es una maldición… —Harry había vuelto a mirarlo, haciéndole frente a la vulnerabilidad de Malfoy.

—¡Es una de las pocas maldiciones que nadie sabe cómo evitar! —le espetó Malfoy—. ¡Es producto de magia demasiado oscura, Potter, que se supone que familias antiguas conocen! ¡Es ilegal porque no hay contrahechizo posible! ¿Y dices que quieres ayudar? —Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, Isabelle no dijo nada, pero se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por la espalda—. Gracias —musitó Malfoy.

—Sólo hay una solución —dijo Isabelle.

—Ya sé.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Harry, interesado. Los dos volvieron a dirigirle miradas poco amigables. Isabelle lo ignoró y, en vez de eso, se dirigió a Draco.

—Haz lo que te pidieron —dijo Isabelle—, quien te haya puesto la maldición. No importa lo que sea. Hazlo.

Draco Malfoy se quedó viéndola y a Harry le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó viendo a Isabelle.

—No me lo perdonaría nunca —respondió él.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar qué era.

—Debe de existir una manera —comentó Harry—, si toda magia tiene su contrario… esto debería también. Debería.

—No necesitas salvarme, Potter —espetó Draco.

—Esa maldición… —Harry señaló su marca—. Sea lo que sea. No creo que te lo merezcas, Malfoy.

* * *

**Ministerio de Magia**

**10 de enero de 2000**

—¿No tienes trabajo qué hacer?

—Estoy trabajando.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Al menos dime que fuiste a clase.

—Claro que sí —respondió Harry.

Pociones Avanzadas en la mañana, tres horas enfrente de un caldero estudiando cómo detectar los venenos más extraños y después dos horas sobre duelos, viendo como Savage pateaba a casi todos. Era su segundo año en la Academia de Aurores y, aunque no se le había ocurrido que algo pudiera ser peor que las clases de Snape en Hogwarts, Pociones Avanzadas en la mañana se había vuelto su peor némesis y en la parte de duelos había descubierto todo lo que le faltaba por aprender. Y además estaba su trabajo como Aprendiz en la División.

—Muy bien, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Hermione, levantando la vista de su escritorio y de los pergaminos llenos de Runas y operaciones de Aritmancia que Harry no entendía en lo más absoluto.

—Tiene que ver con hechizos.

Eso hizo que Hermione pareciera aún más interesada, después de todo trabajaba con hechizos experimentales. Había vuelto a Hogwarts por sus ÉXTASIS porque quería ampliar sus posibilidades para trabajar dentro del mundo mágico y había acabado en la sección de hechizos experimentales del Ministerio como Aprendiz. Desde entonces, Harry casi siempre la veía con pergaminos llenos de runas y operaciones que ni él ni Ron entendían, hablando de cosas que no sabían. Llevaba casi seis meses estudiando Teoría de la Magia como aprendiz y si antes ya les había parecido la bruja más brillante de su generación, en ese momento les estaba rompiendo la gráfica.

—Tienes mi atención —dijo—, ¿qué clase de hechizos?

—Maldiciones, maldiciones ilegales y antiguas —explicó Harry—. Por cierto, esto es confidencial, Hermione…

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Es de un caso de la División de Aurores? —preguntó—. Porque no me voy a meter en problemas nada más porque vengas a contarme cosas confidenciales, Harry.

—No —le aseguró Harry—, nada de la División de Aurores. Otra cosa. —Había decidido no mencionar a Malfoy. Quizá sería lo mejor y así se ahorraría demasiadas preguntas que le iba a hacer Hermione.

—Que no me vas a contar —adivinó Hermione.

—Exacto.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Sabes en qué te estás metiendo? —le preguntó.

—¿Alguna vez lo he sabido?

—Buen punto. Buen punto —concedió ella—. ¿De qué se trata, pues?

—Una maldición vieja, _Improntis_ , ¿has oído de ella?

Pudo notar que Hermione la reconocía, al menos de nombre, porque su cara palideció. Y los últimos días había descubierto que todos los que conocían aquella maldición, o sabían en qué consistía, aunque fuera por encima, palidecían cuando la oían.

—No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo —dictaminó Hermione, poniéndose en pie, dirigiéndose al librero de su pequeña oficia, que compartía con tres aprendices más que habían salido a comer más temprano. Sacó un libro bastante gordo y antiguo—. Viene nombrada aquí, pero no entra en detalles. —Harry pudo ver el título del libro cuando Hermione lo puso sobre su escritorio: «Maldiciones prohibidas en la historia de la magia»—. En general es sólo un catálogo para llevar un registro de que hechizos están prohibidos en su totalidad y… —Abrió el libro y buscó una página—. Aquí está, mira. —Dejó que Harry se acercara a leer—. «Maldición _Improntis_ », el año en el que fue prohibida, razón. No se detallan sus efectos, pero dice que la información puede ser encontrada en diversos libros pertenecientes a familias de sangre pura. Al parecer no era una maldición que fuera del dominio público.

—Ya —comentó Harry.

—Para tu buena suerte tenemos uno de esos libros… —comentó Hermione—. Lo revisé hace unos meses, cuando capturaron a Rabastan Lestrange. —Volvió a dirigirse al librero y sacó un libro mucho más pequeño, que se veía mucho más antiguo. Cuando volvió a su escritorio, Harry pudo ver que no tenía título, sino simplemente dos tapas negras—. Es de los libros que fueron confiscados de la antigua casa de los Lestrange.

»Aquí viene la maldición. —Abrió el libro, buscando entre sus páginas—. Lo leí hace unos meses, simple curiosidad académica. Además de maldiciones horribles y rituales horribles, tienen hechizos interesantes. —Finalmente encontró la página que buscaba y le puso el libro enfrente a Harry—. Aquí está. La maldición _Improntis_. Es anterior a la imperius y hay quien dice que es anterior, pero no. Se parecen en el nombre y en que se supone que son usadas para doblegar la voluntad del otro, el maldito, pero… Bueno. La teoría no es la misma.

—¿Por qué?

—La _improntis_ no doblega la voluntad de nadie, Harry —respondió Hermione—, simplemente parte de la idea equivocada que se consigue doblegarla con la suficiente tortura.

—O sea, más cercana a la _cruciatus_ que otra cosa. —Harry levantó el libro para revisar la página abierta en el libro.

—Básicamente. Es magia muy rudimentaria, pero bastante efectiva. Alguien la tiene, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

»Ya sé que no me vas a decir —dijo Hermione—, pero sería buena idea no guardar secretos, Harry. ¿Seguro que no es de un caso de la división? —No parecía muy convencida de que no lo fuera—. No quiero meterme en problemas.

—No te meteré en problemas —dijo Harry—, no es ningún caso de la División de Aurores. Y si lo fuera, no te estoy contando nada.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Saber que esa maldición ha vuelto a usarse ya es información que no debería saber —comentó Hermione—. Harry, se supone que nadie debería conocerla, aun cuando muchas familias se las han arreglado para mantener sus libros de hechizos prohibidos a salvo como reliquias familiares. Nadie debería saber que existe.

—¿Por qué? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—No tiene ningún antídoto… contra hechizo… —empezó Hermione—; no hay ninguna manera conocida de deshacerla.

Harry suspiró.

—¿No toda maldición debería tener su contrario? ¿Todo hechizo? —preguntó.

—Así que sí pones atención cuando hablo de Teoría de la Magia —comentó Hermione, medio sonriendo.

—No demasiado. Eso se me quedó grabado —admitió Harry.

—En teoría debería —empezó a explicar Hermione—, pero si alguien la desarrolló alguna vez, la de la Maldición _Improntis_ , los registros no sobrevivieron. Y queda una posibilidad de que pudiera no haberse desarrollado nunca.

—Pero podría, ¿no? —preguntó Harry—. Desarrollarse, digo.

—Podría —aceptó Hermione—, eso hacemos en Hechizos Experimentales. Harry… —acercó su mano a la de Harry—, ¿quién la tiene? Harry. Dímelo.

—No sé si debería…

—No viniste a preguntarme por nada —le dijo Hermione—, si quieres saber si existe la manera de contrarrestarla es porque maldijeron a alguien. No lo niegues. Te conozco. Tengo razón, ¿no? —Harry asintió—. ¿Quién es y por qué te interesa?

—Hermione, es Malfoy.

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**12 de enero de 2000**

Hacía horas que habían cerrado. Isabelle había estado revisando el inventario y los libros de cuentas para calcular si tendrían para comprar los ingredientes con los que hacía las pociones y pagar la renta del mes siguiente. Pero era imposible que fuera suficiente para todo. Tendrían que seguir sacando dinero de la cámara de Gringotts de los Nott, que cada día estaba más vacía. Las multas, la pérdida de todas las propiedades, la renta de aquella tienda… todo estaba empezando a pasarles facturas. Habían creído que estarían bien después de la guerra y, aunque no habían acabado mal, no se podía decir que enfrentarse a un futuro de deudas si no encontraban una solución fuera algo que Isabelle deseara.

No la habían tenido fácil, Theodore y ella. Después de la guerra habían vuelto a Hogwarts ambos. Ella a cursar su séptimo año y él como una condición impuesta por el Winzengamot para mantenerlo fuera de Azkaban —la misma que le habían puesto a Draco por su colaboración con los mortífagos—. Si supieran todo lo que Theodore había hecho durante la guerra, ni siquiera le habrían ofrecido ese perdón. Theodore había regresado marcado de las vacaciones de navidad. Si ella se había dedicado a hacer pociones curativas para distribuir por Hogwarts, Theodore se había convertido en el torturador.

«No tuve opción, Belle…». «Lo sé». «No tuve opción…». Su padre lo había entregado.

Gabriel Nott podría haberse llevado el premio al peor padre del siglo, más o menos. Cuando había dudado levemente de las lealtades de su hijo, lo había arrojado a los pies del Señor Tenebroso, que lo había marcado con fuego para siempre y lo había hecho volverse un mortífago. Theodore no había tenido a nadie que lo protegiera como Malfoy había tenido a su madre, no al menos que Isabelle supiera. Así que lo habían arrojado a una celda tras la guerra y lo habían interrogado una y otra vez.

Él había negado todo lo que había hecho y el juicio se había retrasado.

Hasta que su padre había aceptado como suyos todos los crímenes de su hijo y Theodore había quedado libre. Isabelle sabía que Theodore no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ella había hecho para evitar que pisara Azkaban. Pero lo volvería a hacer. Después de todo, era Theodore Nott. No era sólo un mortífago, o un torturador, o un asesino. Era Theodore Nott, un chico que tenía una risa tímida, pero siempre un comentario mordaz en la punta de la lengua, un chico que le sonreía de lado y que siempre la había acompañado en las travesuras y en las aventuras. Theodore Nott había sido su primer beso, su primer baile, su primera fiesta, la primera vez que había probado whisky de fuego, la primera vez que había hecho el amor con alguien.

Theodore era Theodore: mucho más que la marca a fuego que le recorría el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Se nos va a acabar el dinero —dijo Isabelle cuando oyó a Theodore entrar, detrás de ella. Él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, apartando sus brazos del libro de cuentas y del inventario.

—Faltan meses para que eso pase —le dijo él, besándole el cuello—. Isabelle, vamos a la cama. O a la mesa. O al mostrador, no me importa donde quieras que te bese. Sólo deja esos libros y esta bodega, por favor.

—Theodore, es serio.

—Ya sé que es serio —le dijo él—. ¿Sabes qué también es serio? Que no vamos a lograr encontrar la solución ahorita, así que sólo hagamos otra cosa. Como que me dejes besarte todo el cuerpo.

Isabelle sonrió para sí; Theodore, que se acomodaba en la curva de su cuello, no podía verla.

—A veces olvido como eres.

—Yo no te dejo —le respondió él—. Belle…

—Theodore —musitó ella—. Llevas casi una semana durmiendo aquí.

Lo oyó bufar.

—Y regresas siempre a los temas serios —le reclamó él, soltándola para jalar una silla cerca de ella y sentarse—, ¿podríamos no estar en ese momento del día en el que eres una aguafiestas y dices que vamos a morir pobres como si fuéramos gente común y…?

—La mansión en la que vives es más amplia que una cama individual donde a duras penas cabemos los dos.

—Al menos dormimos abrazados —le dijo Theodore. Isabelle creyó que estaba intentando ser tierno o algo parecido hasta que siguió hablando—. Tienes mi varita a tú disposición. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Cuando quieras. Como quieras. Sin necesidad de ir a la mansión Nott a ver el polvo y la decadencia y…

—Podríamos renovarla, ¿sabes? —le dijo Isabelle—. Con unos cuantos hechizos y…

Entonces se puso medianamente serio y la interrumpió.

—Belle, va a seguir siendo el lugar donde murió mi madre —le dijo—. Déjalo.

»Además, aquí está bien —musitó, acercándose a ella, demasiado cerca, tanto que tenía su cara a milímetros—. Dormir contigo. Todas las noches. No es que no lo hiciéramos en Hogwarts, pero al menos aquí nadie nos dice nada.

Isabelle sonrió, recordando sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Ella estaba en sexto y él en séptimo cuando empezaron a dormir juntos —y a besarse más seguido y a considerarse una pareja y a enamorarse— en la cama de Theodore, porque ella podía subir al dormitorio de los chicos y acurrucarse junto a él para fingir que no tenía miedo y que él la hiciera reír y eventualmente olvidara su miedo.

—Bueno… mi padre…

—Belle, sinceramente, tu padre me importa un pito —le dijo.

—Es un poco chapado a la antigua.

—Y yo a la modernidad —respondió Theodore—. Pero al menos tiene un nieto… ¿o nieta? Me olvidé del sexo del mocoso. O mocosa. Lo que sea. Al menos tiene un nieto para alegrarle la vida. Y una cuñada con el peor humor del mundo para recordarle todas las miserias de la existencia. En serio, Isabelle, tu cuñada me da miedo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué tu hermano se enamoró de ella?

—Es increíble, no lo entiendo.

—Mi teoría es que siempre quería meter su pito en alguna parte desesperadamente —dijo Theodore—. No te ofendas, tu hermano es idiota.

—Lorelari es guapa —defendió Isabelle—; bueno, cuando sonríe.

—O sea: nunca —concluyó Theodore—. De todos modos, recapitulemos: aquí estoy bien, no nos morimos de hambre, no nos vamos a morir de hambre y tú deberías dejar de revisar esos libros obsesivamente. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

»El único problema que tenemos —empezó demasiado serio, como si de verdad se estuviera refiriendo a un problema grave— es que pareces un monstruo todas las mañanas, Belle.

Ella se río.

—Yo no te diré lo que pareces por las mañanas.

Sacó la varita y con ella enrolló los pergaminos y los mandó a su lugar, se movió hasta las piernas de Theodore y lo besó, dejando caer su cabello pelirrojo sobre la cara de él, que le hizo cosquillas y casi lo hace reír a medio beso —algo poco glamuroso pero que a Isabelle no le importaba en lo más absoluto—. Había empezado a desabrocharle la camisa y él ya estaba intentando bajarle la túnica por los hombros cuando oyeron a alguien en la puerta.

—Oh, no. No otra vez —dijo Theodore, girándose hacia la puerta.

—Joder —se quejó Isabelle, poniéndose en pie, subiéndose un poco la túnica—. _Lumos_.

Se dirigió a la puerta y Theodore se dirigió detrás de ella.

—No otra vez. —La voz de Theodore era de queja pura—. ¿Qué le hicimos al salvador del mundo mágico para que llame a nuestra puerta siempre que estamos fajando, Belle? ¿Qué? ¿Segura que no quieres darle uno de tus venenos?

Ella rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta. Afuera estaba parado Potter.

—Está cerrado, Potter —le espetó.

—Sólo… —sacó un pedazo de pergamino que había arrancado de un libro y que tenía anotaciones en los márgenes—. Malfoy me ignora así que, dale eso, ¿quieres?

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

—No soy tu mensajera personal, Potter.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara y abrió el pergamino que él le había dado. Era un escrito sobre la maldición _Improntis_ que no reviso porque ya la conocía: había leído de sus efectos y cómo se usaba en libros antiguos de la biblioteca del padre de Theodore. Pero le llamó la atención la anotación en los márgenes, con una caligrafía exageradamente pulcra.

«Si la _improntis_ es resultado de la magia más oscura, ¿no será la solución la magia más pura la solución?»

Isabelle frunció el ceño y volvió a abrir la puerta mientras Theodore leía por encima de su hombro. Vio a Potter caminando un par de locales más allá.

—¡Potter! —le gritó. El mago volvió hasta la tienda de pociones—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—No tengo ni idea. Puede ser una solución. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Es Teoría de la Magia y no entiendo de eso y… en realidad alguien más investigó un poco…

Isabelle sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo, Potter? —le preguntó.

—Es lo correcto, ¿no?

Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa combinada con ojos incrédulos.

—Siempre demasiado noble, Potter —oyó la voz de Theodore detrás de ella. Hasta entonces, no había cruzado ni media palabra con él, no directamente—. Demasiado noble. Si eso tiene razón… —señaló el pedazo de página que les había dado—, ¿sabes cuál es la magia más pura que existe?

—¿No…? —La respuesta sonó más a duda que a afirmación.

—Los patronus, Potter —respondió Isabelle— y sus derivados.

—Si eso tiene razón, ninguno de nosotros puede salvarlo —respondió Theodore. No se molestó en aclararle a quienes se refería, pero Isabelle se dio cuenta de que se refería a todo su grupo.

—No podemos hacer ese tipo de magia, Potter —dijo Isabelle, apenada—. La guerra nos arruinó en más cosas de las que se ven a simple vista.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**13 de enero de 2000**

—… y luego Blaise le dijo a mi madre que su madre quería que cenáramos todos juntos y, bueno, a mi madre abrió la boca que parecía que se le iba a ir la quijada al piso. —Pansy no había parado de hablar por tres minutos seguidos y Draco estaba encontrando bastante complicado seguir toda aquella historia. Habían estado revisando documentos en el antiguo despacho de Lucius Malfoy para encontrar antiguas cartas de Narcissa que su padre le había pedido sin encontrar nada y habían acabado distrayéndose, platicando sentados en el piso—. Ya sabes que mi madre y la madre de Blaise no se llevan muy bien porque nadie quiere relacionarse con una viuda negra. No le digas a Blaise que le digo así a su madre cuando él no escucha porque él la adora. Bueno, el caso es que mi madre detesta a la madre de Blaise, pero no pudo negarse a esa invitación, con lo que le gustan las apariencias, así que va a ser divertido.

»Era mejor cuando estaba mi padre, de todos modos… —Pansy se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya empezaba a pensar en las cosas deprimentes—. Iré a verlo este sábado, pero… está empeorando.

—¿No lo trasladarán a San Mungo? —preguntó Draco.

—Si se pone peor. —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos no es como si la viruela de dragón tuviera cura.

El padre de Pansy Parkinson no había sido mortífago, no oficialmente al menos. No había estado marcado como uno. Pero había sido un colaborador más que entusiasta durante la guerra y había acabado sentenciado a siete años en Azkaban. No iba a volver a salir de allí, de todos modos. Había enfermado de viruela de dragón unos meses atrás. A Pansy parecía afectarle más de lo que hacía ver —porque su padre y ella nunca habían tenido una buena relación— y Draco nunca sabía que decir cuando el tema salía a colación.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. ¿Y tu padre? —preguntó ella.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Hablando de relaciones complicadas. Iba a verlo, pero era difícil hacerlo entrar en razón sobre el hecho de que no iba a restablecer el honor de los Malfoy de la nada. Y claro que no le había contado nada de aquella maldición. Llevaba un año viviendo con ella y nunca había sido un problema demasiado grande. Hasta que se había negado a seguirle la corriente a la bruja, claro.

—Bien —respondió Draco. No iba a verlo desde Navidad. En general siempre acababan discutiendo y Draco no podía evitar guardarle rencor por haberlo empujado a hacer todo lo que lo había llevado a su desgracia.

—Bueno, el caso es que Blaise está deseoso por ver cómo sale esa cena —siguió contando Pansy, cambiando de tema abruptamente—, ya sabes cómo le gustan los momentos incómodos, especialmente causarlos. —Suspiró, parecía un poco exasperada por su situación doméstica—. En fin, ¿a ti Gregory te contesta las cartas? —preguntó—. Porque Bulstrode me dijo que había cancelado el viaje de último momento —se quejó Pansy— y sabes que Bulstrode no me habla para nada. Me contó que le mandó una carta bastante hiriente. No sé los detalles.

Era cierto. Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. En realidad, Millie nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con nadie a excepción de Gregory —ni siquiera Vincent le había caído bien—, al que siempre intentaba conseguirle novias —fracasando espectacularmente—. Cuando habían dejado Hogwarts, Gregory había sido prácticamente el único con el que Millicent había mantenido contacto.

—No, no he sabido de él —respondió Draco—. No me responde las cartas y estoy empezando a hacer una lista en mi cabeza de las cosas por las que podría haberse enojado.

Pansy bufó.

—Intentaré escribirle. Tiene que disculparse con Bulstrode —dijo, adoptando esa actitud de «la madre de todo el mundo»—, aunque Bulstrode sea una pesada. Se supone que es su amiga.

»Bueno —volvió a cambiar de tema, una de las mejores habilidades de Pansy—, y tú, ¿cómo estás? Apenas si hemos hablado de ti.

—Estoy bien, Pansy —respondió él, con voz monótona.

Ella alzó las cejas, dejando en claro que no le creía.

—¿No has tenido más…? —Draco sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

—No. —Era mentira.

Pansy alzó la ceja.

—Mientes. —Por supuesto que iba a adivinarlo, pensó Draco, era Pansy. Esa mujer podía leerlo como un libro abierto y cantarle sus verdades.

—No quiero preocuparte.

—Pues me preocupas —sentenció ella—. Poulain dijo que podía haber una manera de que te pusieras bien. ¿Es cierto?

—Sí. —Otra mentira, pero si Pansy no se enteraba cuál era la maldición, podría seguir con ella—. No estoy enfermo, estoy maldito, es más complicado.

—Pero Poulain puede ayudarte, ¿no? —insistió Pansy.

—Ajá —dijo Draco distraídamente.

—Es rara —sentenció Pansy.

A Draco, la verdad, Isabelle Poulain le parecía bastante normal fuera del hecho que había decidido relacionarse con un paria —cuando ella no lo era y nunca lo había sido, porque su familia no había estado ni mínimamente relacionada al Señor Tenebroso— por decisión propia y que era incapaz de callarse sus opiniones. Y que tenía la misma mala manía de Theodore: referirse a los pitos como varitas, algo que había dejado de darle risa a casi todo el mundo a los trece años.

Entonces oyeron como la red flu se activaba.

—¡Malfoy!

—Hablando de… —Pansy se puso en pie y le extendió una mano a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo—. Viene sin avisar.

—¡Use la red flu desde la casa de Theodore! —siguió gritando Isabelle—. ¡Ahora se supone que es cuando vienes a recibirme como un buen anfitrión antes de que tenga que buscarte por toda su mansión! —Draco oyó los pasos de sus zapatos en la sala—. ¡No quiero estar revisando accidentalmente tu casa y encontrarme con tus fetiches ocultos!

Pansy y Draco rodaron los ojos, saliendo del despacho. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, donde estaba Isabelle parada cerca de la chimenea. Sin embargo, no estaba sola.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Potter? —Draco se tardó más, pero lo hizo con extrañeza. El héroe, el salvador del mundo mágico estaba allí, enfrente de él, luego de que ignorara un par de cartas suyas sobre «querer ayudar» y otras tonterías.

—Lo vamos a necesitar —dijo Isabelle.

—¿Para qué? —Draco sólo quería volver a patearlo lejos de su vida, donde no se ofreciera a ayudar con sus problemas porque le tenía lástima o se sentía obligado o necesitaba explorar aún más su complejo salvador.

—Puede hacer un _patronus_ —dijo Isabelle—. Nosotros no, fin de la historia.

—¿Para qué carajos necesitamos un _patronus_ , Poulain? —preguntó Pansy.

—Oh, todavía no tengo ni idea —respondió Isabelle, siendo sincera hasta las últimas consecuencias—, pero lo vamos a necesitar —aseguró—. Draco, necesitamos hablar de… ya sabes… —Al menos le agradeció que no mencionara la maldición. Así Pansy no tenía que enterarse.

—Creemos que puede existir una manera —empezó Potter— de contrarrestar la _Improntis_.

Iba a matarlo.

Draco cerró los ojos segundos antes de oír la voz de Pansy —o más bien, ese chillido que le salía por voz cuando estaba enojada—, sabiendo que probablemente dormiría aquella noche con una fuerte migrada.

—¡¿NO SE TE OCURRIÓ DECIRME QUE TE HABÍAN MALDECIDO CON ESA COSA, DRACO MALFOY?!

Respiró hondo. Volvió a abrir los ojos. Al menos Potter tuvo la decencia de darse cuenta de que había metido la pata. Isabelle parecía entretenida por los gritos —chillidos— de Pansy y Pansy estaba furiosa.

—No quería preocuparte… —repitió él.

—¡Esto es un buen motivo para preocuparme! —le gritó Pansy—. ¡La _improntis_! ¡Una maldición que sólo hemos oído como una pesadilla! ¡¿Por qué no me cuentas esas cosas?!

Draco suspiró.

—Isabelle dice que puede haber una manera de arreglarlo —intentó defenderse. No tenía ni idea de si eso iba a calmar a Pansy, pero al menos iba a intentarlo.

—Puede. —Poulain enfatizó especialmente en el «puede».

—No tenemos ni idea —añadió Potter. Joder, ¿no podía quedarse mudo?, pensó Draco.

Pansy pareció tranquilizarse un poco y darle una tregua a Draco.

—Ahora sí, ¿de qué carajos quieren hablar ustedes dos? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Isabelle y a Potter—. ¿Para qué necesitamos un _patronus_? ¿Y por qué Potter, joder?

* * *

**Bristol, casa de los Goyle**

**18 de enero de 2000**

Apareció en la chimenea, dispuesto a averiguar qué carajos ocurre con Gregory, porque no contestaba las cartas, tenía la red flu averiada hasta el día anterior, no aparecía en las reuniones, ignoraba los vociferadores de Pansy —siempre fue buena para enviarlos, para dejarlos en evidencia cuando necesitaban que los dejaran en evidencia, para que aparecieran en la noche en la sala común y ellos no tuvieran más remedio que abrirlos y oír todo lo que habían hecho mal con los gritos de Pansy— y por qué Millicent Bulstrode había ido a llorarle a él también y no hay nada que detestara más que tratar con Millicent Bulstrode —que es más chismes que persona—, pero que definitivamente no se merece que Gregory la ignore.

Tampoco era que tuviera nada que hacer. Isabelle y Potter habían hecho equipo en contra de él y pasan los días hablando de cosas como magia negra y magia blanca y patronus y tonterías. Pansy no decía nada porque aquella extraña alianza se trataba de ayudar a Draco —y puede que Pansy odiara a Potter, pero no lo odiaba más de lo que quería a Draco—. Así que Draco sólo se callaba, los oía a hablar, probaba nuevas pociones inútiles contra el dolor cada que la maldición atacaba y se veía más demacrado cada día.

Aterrizó en el salón de los Goyle y notó un tremendo silencio que le parece demasiado extraño: así no es la casa de Greg. Su padre podría estar en Azkaban, pero su madre siempre estaba de un lado a otro, especialmente en la cocina, porque era la única que podía superar a la madre de Pansy cuando se trataba de cocinar, siempre estaba haciendo ruido. Y Greg no era especialmente silencioso. Pero dejó de pensar en todo aquello, porque después del silencio notó el polvo, como si hiciera dos semanas que nadie limpiaba.

Frunció el ceño cuando una figura apareció detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, sacando la varita.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —Él fue demasiado lento para reaccionar y vio su varita escapársele de las manos y reconoció la voz que pronunció el hechizo. Se puso lívido, congelado por un momento.

»¿Sorprendido de verme? —preguntó la mujer que se escondía bajo la máscara robada de un mortífago. Volvió a mover la varita, de la que surgieron cuerdas que ataron a Draco que nunca había sido bueno para defenderse sin su varita.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?! —gritó.

— _Silencio_ —pronunció la mujer, acercándose a él y todas sus maldiciones se volvieron inaudibles—. Oh, están bien. Creo. No lo sé. No están muertos —aseguró—. Jugué un poco con sus cerebros, los mandé de viaje. —Se encogió de hombros—. No iba a hacerlo con su madre porque ella no era una de ellos, pero insistió en defenderlo. —Draco intenta gritarle que Gregory tampoco era uno de ellos, que tampoco lo habían marcado nunca, pero sabe que no puede defenderlo, porque había visto a Gregory torturar gente y disfrutarlo—. Los dejé con vida. Se me dio la misericordia.

»¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Preocupado? —Se acercó más a él y lo tomó del brazo—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. No me lo has entregado. Y quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que fuiste tú quien lo traicionó.

Después de eso, se desapareció con él.

* * *

**Lugar desconocido**

**20 de enero de 2000**

Tenía una herida bastante fea cerca del cuello, no muy profunda, pero que goteaba sangre, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que iba a desmayarse de dolor. Hacía días que no probaba bocado o agua y siente que va a morir deshidratado. Pero al menos ella —quien quiera que fuera—, sabía cómo mantenerlo vivo. Gritando, pero vivo. Aun así, no le había suplicado por su vida. De hecho, apenas había abierto la boca. Su terquedad lo hacía mantenerse callado. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué todo aquello ya lo había sentido cuando había sido incapaz de matar a Albus Dumbledore —aunque claro, el Señor Tenebroso había sido _más benevolente_ , al fin y al cabo era uno de los suyos—? No tenía nada que decirle.

Ella, quien fuera ella, le estaba cobrando todo lo que le habían hecho en carne propia y lo estaba obligando a entregárselos —cosa con la que él no tenía ni el menos problema, los odiaba a prácticamente todos—. Excepto con el último nombre, claro.

—Es la última oportunidad que te daré, Malfoy —le dijo—. Podría hacerlo yo, pero… ¿por qué me perdería la cara que pondrá cuando lo traiciones?

No lo haría. No podía.

»Tienes quince días —le dijo—. Si no lo entregas, entonces lo buscaré yo. Y te mataré.

Se había puesto en pie y se estaba alejando de él. En la puerta, movió la varita para quitarle las cadenas —él hubiera deseado abalanzarse sobre ella aunque no tenía varita, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder mantenerse en pie— y le lanzó algo. Su varita.

La mujer se desapareció y Draco intentó ponerse en pie. Sangrada, tenía el cabello rubio platino despeinado, lleno de mugre, la camisa vuelta jirones y la cara llena de polvo. Aferró su varita y se acercó hasta la puerta, donde suponía que ya no había un encantamiento antiaparición.

Cuando llegó allí, se desapareció. No lo pensó mucho.

Isabelle podría ayudarse sin escandalizarse demasiado, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas incómodas —que las haría, pero serían menos preguntas de las que haría Pansy—, sin juzgarlo. Apareció casi en la puerta de Deathstar Apothecary y se sorprendió al ver que todavía hay una luz prendida. Vio a Isabelle y vio que no estaba sola, pero no alcanzó a ver con quien estaba antes de perder el equilibrio y estrellarse contra el vidrio de la puerta.

Alcanzó a ver como Isabelle oía el golpe y se ponía en pie y quien estaba con ella lo hacía y se apresuraba a la puerta mucho más rápido que ella. Y se sorprendió —o no, en realidad—, al ver que era Potter y que abría la puerta y lo sostenía para que no diera con todos sus huesos en el suelo.

—Draco… —dijo Potter—, Malfoy —se corrigió casi inmediatamente, incómodo, al notar que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido—. ¿Qué carajos?

Draco intentó apoyarse en él de manera más firme—no que la idea le fascinara, pero Potter era el que lo había sostenido para empezar—, pero casi perdió el equilibrio de nueva cuenta.

—¡Estás herido! —La voz de Isabelle sonaba un poco más alarmada de lo que él esperaba—. ¿Qué pasó?

Abrió la boca. Tenía seca la garganta, sabía que va a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Intentó decir algo, explicar algo, pero no sabía qué y no sabía cómo. En vez de eso, acabó por perder el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de este capítulo:  
> 1) Ya sé que JK dijo que Hermione iba a acabar en Leyes Mágicas después de un tiempo en Control de Criaturas Mágicas, pero como me estoy pasando el epílogo y todo lo que no me conviene por donde yo quiero, pues se me hace interesante que una mente tan privilegiada como la de Hermione trabaje en cosas experimentales. Además que me funciona.  
> 2) Lo de Gregory efectivamente llegó a alguna parte. Por si se estaban empezando a preguntar qué carajos tenía que ver Gregory con nada.  
> 3) ¿Recuerdan que Theodore es un niño rarito que puede ver a los thestrals? Ajá. Sí, vio morir a su madre. Está un poco traumadito.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 10 de julio de 2018


	4. Capítulo IV.

**Capítulo IV.**

_«Having wounded each other thus, deeply, almost mortally, the two sat quietly side by side on someone's sunny grave, haemorrhaging»_

_Arundhati Roy, The Ministry of Utmost Happiness_

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**20 de enero de 2000**

Isabelle había visto a Harry Potter preocupado porque siempre que aparecía en esa tienda estaba preocupado por algo, pero nunca como cuando apareció Draco, en medio de la noche, herido e inconsciente. Llevaban dos días sumidos en investigación sobre cómo se podría contrarrestas la maldición _improntis_ con la ayuda del _patronus_ , pero no habían llegado prácticamente a ninguna parte. Y Draco no les contestaba las cartas o aparecía por allí, así que simplemente habían asumido que estaría de mal humor —siempre estaba de malhumor—, quejándose con Pansy o algo parecido. Theodore ni siquiera se había preocupado, diciendo que solía desaparecer cuando estaba de malhumor: «Deberían haberlo visto el verano que intentó planear como matar a Dumbledore, desaparecido». Isabelle le había dirigido una cara de circunstancias, recodándole que Potter los estaba oyendo, pero Theodore claramente no sabía cuándo callarse.

Cuando apareció quedó claro que no los estaba ignorando sólo porque estaba de malhumor, sino que alguien lo había atacado y bastante mal.

—Joder, no sé cuántas veces repetiré que no soy enfermera personal —se quejó Isabelle tomando ya un par de pociones curativas de debajo del mostrador—. Llévalo arriba —le dijo a Potter.

»Y despierta a Theodore, si ya se quedó dormido en mi cama.

Vio a Potter alzar la varita para hacer levitar un poco a Malfoy y conducirlo escaleras arriba. Buscó otra poción debajo del mostrador que sabía que tenía, para las cicatrices. Y se tardó deliberadamente. Theodore tenía un pésimo despertar. Mejor que fuera Potter el que se encargara de eso.

—¡Joder, Potter!

Sí. Theodore tenía pésimo despertar. Isabelle había aprendido que lo mejor era no despertarlo en medio de la noche porque, si ya estaba dormido, cualquier cosa que ella le dijera iba a ser olvidada completamente y que la única manera efectiva de mantenerlo despierto era hacer nudismo. Subió después de oír el pequeño estrépito y encontró a Draco Malfoy inconsiente, en su cama, manchándole las sábanas de sangre, a Theodore recargado contra la pared con cara de desagrado y a Potter con una expresión sumamente preocupada.

Qué le preocupaba tanto, a saber.

Ella creía que Potter y Malfoy eran enemigos. Pero bueno, la vida daba vueltas extrañas y de repente uno estaba ayudado a los que habían sido unos idiotas en sus años del colegio a sobrevivir.

—No sé si eres demasiado noble o qué, Potter —le dijo cuando entró a la recámara.

Él desvió la mirada.

—Yo sólo quiero saber por qué carajos Malfoy está… así… —Nott señaló el cuerpo tendido en la cama—. Digo, lo he visto más jodido… —Se encogió de hombros, sin aclarar a que se refería realmente—. Pero, ¿qué carajos?

Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos ni idea.

—Empiezo a hartarme de que me saquen de la cama a la mitad de la noche porque Malfoy está jodido —comentó Theodore.

—Esta es la segunda. —Isabelle hizo bastante énfasis en «segunda»—. Y la última fue hace veinte días, Theodore, carajo, veinte. —Nott se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual—. Bueno, antes de que se desangre… —sacó la varita, acercándose hasta el pecho de Malfoy—. _Episkey_ —musitó.

La herida se cerró, dejando una fea cicatriz.

—Magia negra. —Isabelle frunció el ceño—. Obviamente.

—Hasta un idiota lo notaría —se quejó Theodore, aún apoyado en la pared.

Isabelle vertió un poco de poción sobre las heridas, pero no hizo gran cosa. Malfoy probablemente se quedaría con las marcas de las cicatrices por el resto de su vida —a menos de que ella encontrara alguna solución antes—. Volvió a alzar la varita, intentando adivinar cómo lo habían torturado —porque era obvio que había sido torturado—, al menos para asegurarse de que no tenía heridas graves internas. Pero ella no era una medimaga.

—¿No sería mejor llevarlo a San Mungo? —sugirió Potter.

—¿Y explicar porque tiene una maldición _Improntis_? —increpó Theodore—. Los medimagos no son idiotas, lo van a notar. Y tardarán menos tiempo del que yo gasto en decir _lumos_ en reportarlo a la División de Aurores.

—No entiendo por qué no quieren reportar nada, sería más fácil…

—Potter, regla número uno de los ex mortífagos: queremos a los aurores lo más lejos de nuestros asuntos —espetó Theodore—. Tanto como sea posible. De hecho me parece un milagro que aun sigas con tus narices metidas en esto. Ir con los aurores significa ser perpetuos sospechosos, volver a ser criminalizados una y otra vez, una y otra vez —repitió, para remarcar el énfasis— aunque las marcas que estén en nuestros antebrazos sean producto de la desesperación o de la elección que otros hicieron por nosotros.

»Nosotros no vamos con los aurores —repitió Theodore.

—Pero si no han hecho nada… —empezó Potter. Isabelle supo que el chico había cometido un gran error. Uno no hablaba con Theodore sobre eso.

—¡¿Y eso qué importa?! —espetó Theodore, alzando el tono de su voz aún más—. ¿Tú sabes cuantas veces revisan nuestras casas esperando encontrar algo con lo que arrojarnos a Azkaban, aunque ya nos lo hayan quitado todo? —preguntó—. A Malfoy y a mí —aclaró, dejando en claro que eran los únicos idiotas que habían sigo marcados con dieciséis y diecisiete años—. Porque obviamente tú nunca estás allí o lo sabes —le dijo—, eres el héroe, la estrella, mandarte a hacer una simple inspección de rutina no es lo que nadie considera adecuado.

Potter había apartado la mirada, hosco. No abrió la boca. Isabelle soltó un suspiro, al menos no estaban peleando y Malfoy no parecía tener daños internos. Ahora sólo tenían que esperar a que despertara.

—¿Qué sacas tú de esto, Potter? —preguntó Isabelle, finalmente—. ¿Una conciencia tranquila?

—Justicia —replicó él.

—Así, ¿tan desinteresado? —insistió ella.

—Es justicia —replicó Potter—. Malfoy no se merece esa maldición.

Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

—No todos hacen lo que tú por simple «justicia», Potter —dijo ella—; no por cualquier persona.

¿Qué era Malfoy para ese chico de cabello desordenado y lentes casi siempre rotos, finalmente? ¿Por qué seguía allí y por qué no había reportado todo aquello a la División de Aurores? Isabelle sabía que Potter no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos, pero seguía allí; seguía sus reglas. No se iba.

—Si no se odiarán, Potter —empezó Nott, arrastrando las palabras—, diría que quieres cogértelo.

Isabelle juró que Potter se ruborizó, pero escondió la cara y no replicó nada.

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**21 de enero de 2000**

Lo despertó la voz de Pansy.

—¡Estaba muerta de preocupación!

No era una forma agradable de despertar, realmente. La voz de Pansy era chillona y sólo se volvía más aguada cuando estaba preocupada, enojada o alterada. Lo que últimamente era la mayor parte del tiempo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarla sentada al borde de la cama de Isabelle. Era demasiado temprano.

»¡Me avisó Poulain! —casi le gritó cuando vio que él había abierto los ojos—. ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—Pero no me morí.

—«Pero no me morí», «pero no me morí» —lo arremedó Pansy—. ¿En qué carajos estás metido? Porque yo no me compro eso de que alguien te maldijo por tu linda cara. O por la marca, nada más. —Suspiró—. ¿En qué carajos estás metido y desde cuándo? Esto no es reciente, Draco, ¿o me equivoco?

»Pero no creo equivocarme. —Siguió cuando él se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda—. Siempre has guardado demasiados secretos desde que empezamos a crecer y dejamos de ser unos críos —le dijo—, incluso para ti.

—No sabía que era la _Improtis_ —fue lo único que admitió él, aun dándole la espalda a Pansy.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Pansy—. Sé que esto no es nuevo, Draco. Has estado más veces «enfermo» —dijo, dibujando unas comillas en el aire— más veces de las que estuviste enfermo en sexto. Sé que esto no es nuevo, así que dime, ¿desde cuándo?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pansy no era estúpida y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se hubiera dado cuenta de que le ocurría algo. Probablemente la mayoría intuía que, efectivamente, estaba ocurriéndole algo, pero muy probablemente pensaban que era producto de la guerra y los juicios. Después de todo, Gregory se iba de viaje con Millicent cada que podía. Theodore casi nunca dormía en su casa y prefería cohabitar con Isabelle en ese departamento minúsculo. Pansy intentaba mantenerlos a todos unidos. Blaise peleaba con todos cada que podía. Quizá creyeron que el hecho de que Draco se recluyera en sí mismo fuera más de lo mismo.

—Desde hace un año —confesó Draco, dándose la vuelta—. Poco más.

—Joder. ¡Joder, Draco Malfoy! —Pansy, que había colocado el ejemplar de El Profeta de aquella mañana a lado de ella, hecho un rollo, lo agarró para atizarle a Draco un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Un año! ¡Un año! ¡¿Pensabas ocultarme más cosas?! ¡¿Tienes una enfermedad terminal y no lo sé?!

—Joder, Pansy… —se quejó él.

Ella le atizó otro golpe con el periódico en la cabeza.

—Que «joder, Pansy», ni que nada. —Se puso en pie—. Isabelle me dijo que te curó. Está abajo. Yo voy a hacer algo de desayunar. Y tú vas a levantarte e ir a la cocina-comedor-estancia de Poulain y vas a comer. —Después le puso una poción en la mesita de noche de Isabelle—. Y dijo que te tomaras esto —ordenó—. Y también dejó una túnica de Theodore, para que no andes con harapos por la vida.

Estaba de muy mal humor. Pansy nunca se había tomado muy bien que le mintieran, que la engañaran o que no le contaran toda la verdad. Mucho menos se lo tomaba bien cuando Draco era el que lo hacía. No importaba si lo hacía para protegerla o simplemente porque no podía decirle a nadie —como en sexto año y su misión de meter mortífagos al colegio y matar a Dumbledore—, Pansy nunca se lo tomaba bien. Para ella, lo de ser su mejor amiga era muy serio.

La oyó ir a la cocina y empezar a sacar utensilios de manera desordenada y muy ruidosa, como siempre que estaba enojada. Se puso en pie y tomó la poción que Isabelle le había dejado. Bajó la vista hasta su pecho y no le sorprendió descubrir que las heridas que había tenido se habían convertido en cicatrices que le recorrían la piel. Las recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos, pensando en cosas que Pansy —¿quién más?— le había dicho mucho tiempo atrás: «Las cicatrices son la prueba de que estamos vivos y de que sentimos y que no somos los villanos que todos nos quieren hacer creer que somos».

Tomó la túnica que Isabelle había dejado y se dirigió al baño, al menos para quitarse la mugre de la cara y poder verse en el único espejo de toda la casa. Se echó agua en la cara, como si todavía necesitara recordarse que estaba allí y que seguía vivo.

«Quince días», recordó, «quince días». No era demasiado tiempo, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Se puso la túnica de Theodore, que le quedaba un poco holgada, pero le quedaba bien. Él y Theodore eran casi de la misma altura. Después, se dirigió a la cocina, donde Pansy seguía cocinando de la manera más ruidosa que podía, moviendo la varita.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—Siempre pides perdón cuando me escondes cosas —reclamó ella, echando un par de huevos sobre un sartén con ayuda de su varita.

—Siempre me arrepiento de ocultártelas —respondió Draco.

—Pero no dejas de hacerlo, Draco.

—También siempre creo que es la mejor opción —reconoció él.

De hecho, no planeaba contarle del resto de sus actividades persiguiendo a los que no habían dado con sus huesos en Azkaban y entregándoselos a aquella mujer que lo amenazaba. Rowle, varios antiguos carroñeros, Scabior. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque eran ellos o él, además de que eran horribles personas. Pero el último nombre que la mujer le había pedido… Eso no podía hacerlo.

Y si Pansy se enteraba, ya podría pedirle perdón después.

Ella suspiró y le puso el plato enfrente, con huevo y pan tostado.

—Sé que siempre quieres «protegerme» —le dijo ella, sentándose frente a él en la diminuta mesa de dos plazas— y la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que hecho para ganarme el hecho de que tú, precisamente tú, que sólo ves por ti, quieras protegerme. Pero no tienes que hacerlo a costa de ti.

—Ya sé. —Draco evitó su mirada.

—Draco, sabes que siempre estaré dispuesta a escucharte, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo él, empezando a comer.

—Bien —dijo ella.

Al menos Pansy era la única que no tenía la moral tan torcida de todo su grupo. Exceptuando por su instinto de conservación cuando estaba definitivamente en peligro. Todos los demás habían sido capaces de los peores horrores sólo por salvarse durante la guerra. Incluso Isabelle, que durante la guerra se había mantenido lo más neutral posible, hacía cosas moralmente muy cuestionables —Draco sabía que toda aquella plática sobre los venenos de su tienda no era casualidad y que probablemente los distribuía por medio Callejón Knockturn—. Pansy era la más centrada de todos —y eso ya era bastante.

—Pan —empezó.

—¿Qué? —Ella subió la ceja, sólo le decía «Pan» en muy contadas ocasiones y nunca era buena señal.

—Si tuvieras que hacer algo horrible para sobrevivir, ¿lo harás? —preguntó.

—Sugerí entregar a Harry Potter, ¿no? —respondió ella—. En esa batalla.

—Pero… —Lo que había hecho Pansy no era equivalente, tendría que reducir más su caso hipotético—. Pero…, si fuera algo con lo que después no podrías vivir, ¿lo harías? Si fuera tu única oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Pansy se quedó pensando.

—No sé —admitió—. No creo. ¿Algo como qué?

—Traicionar a alguien que confía en ti.

Pansy se quedó viéndolo y Draco no supo leer lo que vio en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo? —Draco no respondió pero la respuesta fue obvia—. No. No lo haría.

—¿Y si la única alternativa fuera la muerte? —insitió Draco.

—Draco. —Pansy puso una mano sobre las de Draco—. Hay muy pocas razones por las cuáles tú y yo nos sacrificaríamos. Muy pocas. Las escogemos con demasiado cuidado, porque queremos que nos lastimen lo menos posible. Pero las escogemos porque valen la pena, Draco, así que creo que entonces, lo valen hasta las últimas consecuencias. —Pansy le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

»¿Tiene que ver con la _Improntis_? —preguntó, adivinando—. ¿Con algo que te están extorsionando?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Prácticamente había terminado el desayuno.

—¿Poulain esta abajó? —preguntó.

Pansy asintió. Sabía que Draco no iba a responderle, pero eso no evitó que le dirigiera una mirada dolida. Draco bajó para encontrar a Theodore tras el mostrador, ateniendo a un par de brujas que no parecían demasiado contentas de encontrar a Isabelle allí. Cuando lo vio bajar, señaló la puerta del pequeño cuarto que tenían por bodega.

—Isabelle está allí —le dijo Theodore.

—Gracias —respondió Draco y se dirigió a la bodega. Encontró a Isabelle inclinada sobre un caldero que humeaba un curioso humo planteado—. Poulain.

—Malfoy.

—Gracias por lo de anoche —dijo él.

—Por nada —respondió ella—. Me debes lo de las pociones, Malfoy. No te las cobraría pero… —Tensó los labios.

—No sobra dinero, ¿verdad? —adivinó él.

—No precisamente. No hemos recuperado casi nada y… —Se encogió levemente de hombros—. En fin. Estoy intentando algo que no había intentado antes. Embotellar la magia más pura que existe pero… —Miró el caldero y la poción que tenía. Despedía un olor dulzón, demasiado dulzón. Draco se acercó y notó que estaba burbujeando demasiado, cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que Isabelle reaccionó, moviendo la varita—. ¡Cuidado!

Hizo desaparecer el caldero justo cuando explotó. Sin embargo, algunos residuos que no se habían desvanecido cuando el caldero explotó la golpearon a ella y a Draco y algunas pociones en las estanterías. Draco sintió como le quemaba e Isabelle se apresuró a volver a mover la varita para desaparecer los residuos y correr a una estantería para tomar un frasco con esencia de murtlap que le lanzó a Draco.

»Ponte en donde te haya alcanzado —le dijo.

Él la agarró al vuelo y se sentó para poderse untar en la mano y en el cuello rápidamente.

—Hazlo tú también —le dijo a Isabelle, cuando notó que la poción le había causado un par de leves quemaduras en los brazos.

Isabelle le hizo caso y después le enseñó un frasco diminuto con algo que parecía un gas demasiado blanco y brilloso.

—Esto es lo que causa que explote —le dijo—. Es segunda vez que lo intento.

Draco tomó el frasco entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—El residuo de un _patronus_ —explicó Isabelle—. Potter y yo hemos estado dándole vueltas a por qué es la magia más pura y todo eso y cómo podría contrarrestar la improntis. Pero quiero analizarlo más a detalle y sólo puedo hacer eso con las pociones.

—¿Un residuo del _patronus_ de Potter? —preguntó Draco, alzando las cejas. Había visto a Potter realizar aquel hechizo una o dos veces, no lo recordaba demasiado bien. Pero aquello parecía algo demasiado íntimo. Todo residuo mágico era demasiado íntimo.

—Sí —le respondió—. Theodore no puede hacer uno —empezó a listar; Draco nunca le había preguntado por qué pero suponía que todos los traumas de su vida desde la muerte de su madre y que su padre fuera un hijo de puta eran suficientes—, yo no puedo hacer uno —siguió Isabelle, que no era ni la mitad de buena en encantamientos de lo que era en pociones y tampoco parecía tener recuerdos felices lo suficientemente poderosos… o simplemente no sabía cómo canalizarlos— y tú no puedes hacer uno. Pero a Potter no le cuesta nada, de verdad, es increíble —dijo Isabelle—, una habilidad que no se veía hace tiempo.

»De todos modos —continuó—, es demasiado volátil. Creo que es por su naturaleza tan… pura. No sé. Sólo quería que supieras que estaba haciendo —le dijo ella—. No soy tu enfermera privada pero puedo ayudarte. Creo.

—Gracias.

—Me deberás una —le advirtió Isabelle. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero la pelirroja al menos lo intentaba.

—Las que sean necesarias.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Draco.

—Gracias —respondió él.

No eran muy cercanos. Para Draco, Isabelle sólo había sido «la chica de Theodore» por demasiado tiempo. Desde que ella tenía catorce años habían estado metidos en un extraño tira y afloja en donde se besaban, decían que sólo eran amigos, salían con otra gente. Y volvían. Hasta que empezó la guerra y les dio miedo todo y admitieron que estaban enamorados y se empezaron a considerar una pareja. Draco había sido testigo de todo aquello desde lejos. Pero siempre había sido simplemente «la chica de Theodore» en sus pensamientos. Hasta mucho después no había empezado a pensar en ella realmente como Isabelle Poulain y todo lo que representaba.

Tocaron la puerta. Era Theodore.

—Deja de pegarnos sustos de muerte —le dijo a Draco, acercándose a darle un corto abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda.

Detrás de él entró Pansy.

—Deje limpia tu cocina, Poulain —se dirigió directamente a Isabelle—. Gracias por avisarme.

Quizá en algún momento se empezaran a llevar bien. Draco no era demasiado expresivo a veces con los sentimientos, pero sólo pensaba en una cosa.

«Gracias».

—Por cierto —empezó Nott—, ¿sabes algo de Gregory? Lo último que supimos de ti es que fuiste a verlo porque Millicent habló contigo y no la querías llorando en tu hombro y… Bueno. Eso. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora quiere llorarme a mí. Preferiría no tener que…

—¡Carajo! —La exclamación de Draco los tomó por sorpresa a todos, justo cuando recordó que ella le había dicho que básicamente había hecho una mierda del cerebro de Gregory y de su memoria y lo había mandado a no sabía dónde.

Ahora tenía que contárselos a ellos.

Y después tendrían que buscarlo.

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**24 de enero de 2000**

Hermione se veía fuera de lugar. Completamente fuera de lugar. Miró de reojo a Malfoy cuando entró, siguiendo a Harry, con desconfianza. Malfoy la ignoró completamente. Theodore, en cambio, la revisó de pies a cabeza e Isabelle le dio un codazo. Harry intentó ignorar el ambiente extraño del que era parte y agradecía que al menos no estuviera Parkinson orbitando alrededor de los demás —decir que se llevaban a matar era poco—. Se quedaron viéndolos con curiosidad —Hermione era definitivamente algo que no combinaba con aquella tienda, con aquellas personas y con aquel ambiente— hasta que Theodore se levantó y le ofreció la única silla que quedaba sin decir nada y ella se sentó, incómoda entre aquellos dos ex slytherins que no conocía y Draco Malfoy.

—¿Le contaste a Granger? —fue la voz de Malfoy.

—Hace semanas —dijo Harry—. Creí habértelo dicho hace dos días.

—Todavía no acaba de procesarlo —intervino Theodore—. Que Granger sepa uno de sus secretos —aclaro—, especialmente cuando no se los cuenta ni a Pansy a menos de que ella se los saque a patadas.

—A Granger.

—Creí que habíamos dejado eso en claro, Malfoy —dijo Harry.

—No te ofendas, Granger —empezó Isabelle, interrumpiéndolos a todos—, no están acostumbrados a que los desconocidos sepan de sus escabrosas y escandalosas vidas.

—Granger no es una desconocida —dijo Malfoy.

—Sus antiguos enemigos —aclaró Isabelle, mirando a Hermione, que no decía nada y tenía el ceño fruncido y después a Malfoy—: ¿Mejor? —Él no dijo nada y desvió la mirada—. Por cierto, sé que lo golpeaste, una vez, hace mucho. —Isabelle volvió otra vez su mirada hasta Hermione—. Sólo quiero saber algo: ¿cómo se sintió? Digo, nadie nunca lo había golpeado así en la nariz, ni Pansy… Buen trabajo. —Isabelle le guiñó un ojo y Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita, intentando no reírse al recordar a Hermione dándole un puñetazo a Malfoy. Por lo visto, Hermione abandonó un poco su timidez y sonrió un poco también. Malfoy, por otro lado, sólo rodó los ojos—. Bueno, bueno, ¿qué se sintió?

—Creo que a mi novia le excita pensar que otra mujer te pegue de puñetazos —fue el comentario de Theodore, sólo dirigido a Draco.

Draco desvió la mirada, hosco.

—¡Déjenla que responda! —La voz de Isabelle hizo el silencio.

—Bien —musitó Hermione, finalmente—, él era un idiota.

Harry supuso que lo había dicho en pasado para ser educada, pero no tenía mejor opinión de Malfoy en aquel entonces. Quizá, lo más, era que le causaba lástima.

— _Es_ un idiota —corrigió Isabelle. Se oyó un bufido de Malfoy—. No te preocupes, todos en este cuarto lo pensamos. —Medio le sonrió a Hermione, intentando decirle que no eran tan horribles personas, quizá, pero Harry sabía que Isabelle misma no creía aquella mentira: simplemente se consideraban mejor que otros peores—. Ahora, hablando de teoría mágica, cosas serias: digamos que queremos usar un _patronus_ , la magia de un _patronus_ —aclaró—, para algo que no tiene nada que ver con dementores.

—Pero eso implica hacer la magia de _patronus_ algo maleable —dijo Harry—, que se pueda controlar.

—Exacto —dijo Isabelle—. No te empieces a sentir sabelotodo, Potter —advirtió, pero le guiñó un ojo—, que sólo te estamos usando por tu _patronus_ y porque al parecer no sabíamos, pero vienes en paquete con Granger. En fin, el problema es que…

—… No funciona —interrumpió Malfoy—. Nada de lo que Isabelle haga funciona.

Todos la miraban a la expectativa. Hermione suspiró.

—No creo que se pueda embotellar la felicidad —dijo—. ¿La gloria? ¿La muerte? Eso sí. Pero la magia que está ligada de manera tan cercana a la felicidad es inestable por una razón. —Su voz sonaba tenue, pero clara. Harry siempre se había maravillado de los conocimientos de Hermione, especialmente porque le había salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones—. La felicidad en sí misma es inestable, es difícil de encontrar y difícil de mantener. —Suspiró—. A veces está sólo en los recuerdos. Por eso no creo que se pueda embotellar la felicidad, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó Isabelle.

—¿Entonces qué carajos haremos? —inquirió Theodore.

—¡No eres tú el que se va a morir maldito, Theodore! —espetó Malfoy.

—Corrección: ¿qué carajos haremos con Malfoy? —dijo Theodore.

—No hay razón para no intentarlo —dijo Hermione—. Simplemente hay que buscar otro método, otra manera de moldearla para que la magia haga lo que quieres.

A Harry no le extrañaba, finalmente, que Hermione hubiera acabado trabajando para Hechizos Experimentales. Parecía el destino. Su intelecto bien podía servir allí para cambiar el mundo y la forma de ver la magia.

—Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás? —preguntó Isabelle.

—Me lo pidió Harry —dijo Hermione, simplemente, como razón—, y ya estamos grandes.

«Ya estamos grandes». Quizá por eso había intentado no juzgarlo cuando le había dicho que quería ayudar a Malfoy. No había dejado la guerra atrás —quizá nunca podría, porque tenía «sangre-sucia» escrito en el brazo izquierdo, el mismo lugar donde los mortífagos tenían la marca tenebrosa— y quizá nunca podría, pero entendía los motivos de Harry. Y probablemente ni siquiera odiaba a Malfoy porque no quería gastar tiempo en eso.

«¿Se lo dirás a Ron?», había preguntado.

«Quizá», había respondido él. No le había contado a Ron todo lo involucrado que estaba.

«Temes que te juzgue», había adivinado Hermione. Siempre tan certera, la mejor entre los tres para entender sus sentimientos.

«¿Y tú no lo haces?», le había preguntado él.

« _Touché_ ». Se había quedado callada, como si pensara en algo. «Pero puedo entenderte, Harry, puedo entender por qué lo haces».

«¿Por qué?»

«Por la misma razón que hablaste en su juicio», respondió Hermione, «y conseguiste que no lo condenaran».

A veces sentía que Hermione sabía más de él que él mismo. Podría haber sido la casualidad la que lo había arrastrado a ayudar a Draco Malfoy, pero él había decidido quedarse. Quizá si no hubiera ido a Cabeza de Puerco en Nochevieja —si Ginny no hubiera cortado con él—, quizá si Draco no hubiera tenido un ataque, quizá. Había demasiadas variables, demasiados quizá, pero la verdad que realmente importaba en todo aquello es que había elegido quedarse y ofrecer su ayuda.

Lo había elegido.

Eso no había sido ninguna casualidad.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**30 de enero de 2000**

Le quedaban cinco días de plazo y todavía no habían llegado a ningún lado. Además de involucrar a Granger en el plan, lo cual no le gustaba en lo más absoluto. Podía ya no detestarla por su origen —ya no tenía sentido continuar con lo que le habían enseñado toda la vida, sobre todo si no lo llevaba a ningún lado— pero definitivamente no le caía bien. Demasiado correcta, demasiado perfecta, demasiado Granger. Pero bueno, tampoco era que estuviera demasiado contento con la inclusión de Potter en el plan, parecía como si Potter de verdad se preocupara por él y no sabía qué pensar de eso.

Lo asustaba pensar en eso. Preferiría ser un ex compañero de colegio molesto para Potter, un pobre desgraciado por el cual había hablado en un juicio para que no lo condenaran por sus estúpidas decisiones, pero en vez de eso sentía que tenía a Potter respirándole en la nuca, preocupado por él y por si se iba o no se iba a morir por culpa de esa maldición de mierda.

Bueno.

Se iba a morir. O más concretamente, lo iban a matar.

A menos de que Isabelle consiguiera un milagro ayudada con los estúpidos _patronus_ de Harry Potter —que nadie más sabía conjurar y tampoco tenían tiempo de aprender porque estaban demasiado traumados por la guerra como para ponerse a buscar sus recuerdos felices más poderosos— y con los libros y los apuntes que Granger tenía sobre Teoría de la Magia. Por lo que habían oído, era la mejor aprendiz que tenía el departamento de Magia Experimental —concretamente hechizos— en décadas.

Fuera de eso, se iba a morir.

Pero antes muerto que traicionar a Theodore Nott. Eso era algo que no entraba ni remotamente en sus planes. Sólo estaba el pequeño asunto de que Theodore Nott si había matado a alguien durante la guerra. Draco no sabía cuántas muertes podrían ser atribuidas a él —porque al final su padre estaba cumpliendo condena por haber confesado los crímenes de su hijo como si fueran suyos—, pero recordaba dos en especial. Cuando lo habían marcado. Draco no recordaba las caras de las víctimas porque siempre intentaba olvidarlas tan rápido como podía o sabía que después tendría pesadillas todo el tiempo.

Pero recordaba a Nott aquella vez. No recordaba si era dos hijos de muggles o mestizos o simplemente gente que se había opuesto al régimen. Era diciembre, vacaciones de navidad del noventa y siete, en aquella misma casa. Luna Lovegood estaba en su sótano, igual que Ollivander. A ellos los habían dejado en uno de los cuartos de arriba, con dos prisioneros —o prisioneras, ya no lo recordaba—, probablemente en el cuarto de Bellatrix y les habían dicho que probaran que servían de algo y las mataran.

Theodore lo hizo por los dos cuando se hartó de la varita temblorosa de Draco.

«A estas alturas probablemente nunca serás un asesino». Y lo hizo él. Dos maldiciones asesinas que le salieron con pasmosa facilidad y que dejaron a Draco sin habla durante varios minutos. Más tarde, Draco le había preguntado por qué lo había hecho. «Porque no eres un asesino y no lo serás nunca. Y porque a mí no me importa convertirme en uno para salvarte el pellejo».

Claro que no podía contarle toda su historia sentimental a la mujer que quería a Nott —y empezaba a molestarle realmente no saber quién era o conocer su cara— porque no le iba a importar ni un carajo. Para ella sólo había dos categorías: los que habían matado gente y los que no. Y Theodore estaba entre los primeros.

Había dejado a Theodore y a Isabelle en la cocina, preparando una poción de prueba para «algo». No había entendido qué iba a preparar Isabelle y no le había vuelto a preguntar porque realmente no le importaba mientras «algo» funcionara. Recordaba cosas como un catalizador de la magia del _patronus_ y otra cosa. Había intentado desaparecer en cuanto había sentido un cosquilleo en la marca y había previsto un ataque, pero Pansy lo había seguido.

Le pasaban cada vez con más frecuencia. A veces dos veces al día. Como si _ella_ estuviera tratando de decirle que se diera prisa porque no tenía suficiente paciencia.

Pansy lo había obligado a beberse un poco de poción revitalizando y poción contra el dolor después de que había pasado aquel ataque se había vuelto a poner en pie.

—Isabelle y Theodore siguen encerrados en la cocina —dijo—. Al parecer esa poción iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo para prepararse. Una hora o algo dijeron…

—Al menos no un mes. O más.

—La ventaja de que sea un catalizador, según Isabelle, y no algo extremadamente complicado —replicó Pansy.

—Ahora le dices Isabelle, ¿ha dejado de ser Poulain para ti? —preguntó Draco, curioso. Estaban en la sala.

—Las cosas cambian —le dijo Pansy—, sigue sin caerme enteramente bien.

—Pero te cae mejor —adivinó Draco.

—Menos peor que antes, sí.

Era un avance, al menos.

Pansy se pasaba los días con él y Draco había empezado a sentir que Pansy era su sombra. Decía que sólo lo vigilaba por si le atacaba la marca —así lo decía— y le pasaba algo. Draco se había negado a aquello al principio, pero todo había quedado decidido con un «¿Y si te caes de las escaleras y te descalabras y mueres de la manera más estúpida?» que había dicho Pansy porque siempre imaginaba el peor escenario posible. Normal en ella, que era dada al pánico.

—¿Sabes si Potter va a venir? —preguntó Draco—. Es sólo para practicar mi cara de desagrado.

—Ni idea. Probablemente. Isabelle le mandó un mensaje urgente por la red flu —dijo Pansy—, porque ya no tiene reserva del residuo del _patronus_ y necesita de esas cosas. Así que seguramente lo hará venir a perder el tiempo. —Pansy suspiró—. ¿Por qué Potter?

—Yo me hago la misma pregunta todos los días y aun no consigo responderla —dijo Draco.

—Digo es mejor que nada —remarcó Pansy— y al menos ya no cree que lo odio.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Le dije que sentía lo de intentar entregarlo. En la batalla. —Pansy carraspeó, incómoda—. También le dije que sólo estaba pensando en nuestra supervivencia y que, si lo miraba objetivamente hubiera sido una buena solución porque de todos modos regresó a la vida después, ¿no? O eso dicen, yo que sé. Todos juran que a Potter le dio una maldición asesina en el Bosque Prohibido. —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. El caso es que eso ya no muy muy cómodo y desde entonces me evita.

»¡Pero era la mejor solución! —defendió Pansy—. Fue hace dos días.

—Ya pasó el tiempo, Pansy —le dijo Draco. Además, ellos no habían perdido a nadie en la batalla. Narcissa, su madre, había muerto días después.

—Por cierto, Draco, ¿ya hablaremos de lo de sacrificar algo o traicionar o sacrificarse o yo que sé? —Llevaba todos los días molestándolo con eso.

—No.

Pansy parecía dispuesta a seguir insistiendo cuando oyeron un gemido en la cocina y ambos subieron las cejas. No era la primera vez que oían un gemido de ese tipo. Theodore e Isabelle una vez prácticamente habían cogido en la sala común con medio slytherin mirando antes de que los descubriera un prefecto y amenazara con mandarlos con Snape —que en aquel entonces era director y no era demasiado agradable— si no desaparecían de su vista.

—¿Deberíamos…? —empezó—. No, mejor no.

Pero Draco estaba ignorándola y ya se había pasado.

»¡Draco! ¡Es privado!

—¡Es la mesa donde desayuno! —se quejó él—. ¡O el piso de la cocina! Me da igual, eso pueden hacerlo en el departamento mugriento de Isabelle o en la casa de Nott. Aquí preferiría que se limitaran a…

No terminó porque abrió la puerta de la cocina de un portazo y se encontró a Isabelle y a Theodore en —había adivinado— la mesa de la cocina. Era una escena incómoda. Theodore e Isabelle levantaron ambos la cabeza al mismo tiempo —Isabelle estaba arriba de Theodore—, sabiéndose descubiertos, pero sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza. En la barra de la cocina había una poción humeante.

—Draco, qué carajos, deja de arruinarnos el sexo —dijo Theodore.

—¡Es mi cocina! —se quejó él.

Pansy había aparecido detrás de Draco.

—¡Joder! —se quejó—. ¿Qué no pueden aguantarse?

Isabelle, sin quitarse de donde estaba o molestarse en cubrirse un poco, negó con la cabeza. El pudor en esos casos nunca había sido los suyo.

—Ni un poco. La verdad.

Draco desvió la mirada.

—¡Vayan arriba o yo que sé! ¡Hay camas en esta casa!

Estaba intentando no mirar cuando oyeron que la poción lanzaba un poco de humo hacía arriba e Isabelle se puso en pie rápidamente, agarrando lo primero que encontró —la túnica de Theodore— para cubrirse. Theodore hizo lo mismo, subiéndose los pantalones y agarrando la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Joder, avisa, Belle —se quejó—, no quiero enseñarle a nadie mi…

—¿Varita? —ayudó Isabelle. Theodore bufó—. Theodore sólo estaba intentando dejar mi caldero como este caldero. —Señaló el que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

Pansy gruñó.

—Era bastante malo cuando hablábamos de «pulir varitas» —dijo Draco— o similares, como para que agregen los calderos a…

—Oh, no es invención mía —dijo Isabelle, haciendo que la mezcla del caldero sobre la barra de la cocina se moviera en el sentido de su varita. Su túnica y su ropa todavía estaban desperdigados sobre el suelo, y ella sólo se había amarrado encima la túnica de Thedoore—. Puedes quejarte con Celestina, la cantante esa, y con sus calderos de amor ardiente e intenso.

Pansy fingió vomitar y se regresó a la sala.

—Yo me voy de aquí. —Entonces, la chimenea escupió a alguien que acababa de llegar—. ¡Oh, Potter! ¡Justo a tiempo! —dijo Pansy, imprimiéndole toda la ironía posible a sus palabras.

Harry Potter apareció unos segundos después y a Draco no se le escapó la cara que puso cuando llegó a la cocina y vio a Theodore poniéndose su camisa, a Isabelle con la túnica de Theodore —dejando ver de manera bastante obvia que no tenía nada debajo— y la ropa de Isabelle desperdigada por el piso. Miró a Draco, buscando una respuesta de lo que estaba pasando, pero Draco sólo alzó las cejas, imitando su gesto.

—Potter —saludó. Después volvió a centrar su atención en Isabelle—. Estoy seguro de que esto incumple varias normas de higiene, carajo. ¡Se supone que se dedican a las pociones profesionalmente! —se quejó.

—Somos muy limpios —aseguró Theodore.

—Extremadamente higiénicos —siguió Isabelle.

—Ninguna de nuestras pociones ha incumplido nunca los estándares de calidad —continuó Theodore.

—Ni los venenos. —Isabelle les sonrió.

Harry le devolvió una mirada incómoda y Draco rodó los ojos. Eran incorregibles, los dos. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si se enteraran de que esos dos estaban teniendo sexo en la mesa de la cocina? Probablemente nada bueno.

—Bueno, ¿y la poción está lista?

—Casi —dijo Isabelle—. Lleva casi tres horas cociéndose. Sólo falta que… —sacó otra fumarola—. Eso. Sólo faltaba eso. —Movió la varita para apagar el fuego y sacó un cucharón de la alacena de Draco—. Se ve que nadie usa esto, joder.

—Yo no cocino.

—Haces pociones —dijo Isabelle—, eso debería contar. —Tomó un frasco y vació un poco de poción en él. Luego musitó algo que no alcanzaron a oír apuntándole con la varita y vieron como exterior del frasco parecía cubrirse de hielo por un momento—. Listo. Podemos probar eso.

—Necesitabas más de la escencia o residuo del _patronus_ , ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

—Me queda uno —dijo Isabelle, enseñándole lo que tenía en su mano, un frasco con algo que estaba entre líquido y gas y que era completamente blanco—. Podemos hacer esta prueba y hacer otros tres o cuatro después.

—¿En qué los desperdicias tanto, Isabelle? —preguntó Theodore.

—Pociones —respondió ella—. Vamos a la sala o al comedor —sugirió—. No creo que Draco quiera probar nada sobre esa mesa… —miro de soslayo la mesa del comedor.

—Probablemente voy a quemarla —aseguró Draco.

—¡Genial idea! —Theodore parecía bastante feliz por algo en ese momento—. ¡Isabelle! ¡Podríamos intentar hacer cosas, ya sabes, podrías pulirme la varita, podría insertar mi varita en tu caldero… en la mesa del comedor, esa cosa horrible que atenta contra el buen gusto! Así quizá también la quemaría.

—¡Nott! —se quejó Draco.

Isabelle le dirigió una mirada reprobadora, pero no pudo contener una risita. Potter y Pansy sólo se revolvieron, incómodos, mientras se dirigían al comedor.

Draco consideraba que la mesa —la nueva, no la de antes—, era de bastante buen gusto, pero Theodore e Isabelle la odiaban desde la primera vez que la habían visto. Era una mesa con base de mármol que le había salido bastante cara pero que, pensándolo bien, al menos no era la mesa en la que se había sentado el Señor Tenebroso.

—Nunca supe que le hiciste a la antigua, por cierto —comentó Pansy—, no es que fuera fea especialmente…

—La quemé —aseguró Draco.

No necesitaron preguntarle por qué. Sólo Harry se quedó confundido mientras se acomodaban. Los únicos en sentarse fueron Draco e Isabelle.

—El brazo —le pidió ella, sentada de su lado izquierdo. Él le mostró la marca. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, aunque seguía considerando aquella marca como algo especialmente privado—. No sé si esto duela o no.

—Genial —musitó Draco.

—No te quejes, es para salvarte la vida.

Isabelle dejó caer primero unas gotas de poción sobre el brazo y sobre la marca y después abrió el pequeño frasco donde guardaba la esencia del _patronus_ de Potter y con la varita lo hizo acercarse a la marca de Draco.

—¡OUCH!

—Supongo que si duele. —Isabelle frunció el ceño ante el quejido de Draco y se fijó en la marca, que resplandecía un poco—. Debería hacer… —Frunció el ceño aún más—. La primera poción es un catalizador. Se supone que provoca que el _patronus_ , que es la magia más pura, busque rastros de magia oscura, realmente oscura y los elimine pero… —Se inclinó un poco. La marca resplandeció un poco, pero no ocurrió nada más—. No está haciendo nada realmente.

—Bueno… —intervino Potter—, un residuo o la esencia del hechizo no es el hechizo realmente, ¿no? —preguntó—. Es menos… poderoso. Incluso inefectivo.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que…? —Isabelle no terminó cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaban sugiriendo—. Pero podría ser demasiado poderoso.

—¿Vamos a probar con el patronus de Potter directamente ahora? —espetó Draco.

—Sí —aseguró Isabelle—, pero necesito otra poción —dijo—, mucho más exacta y que sea más estable. —Se puso en pie—. Potter, a la cocina —le dijo, empezando a caminar—, necesito analizar tu _patronus_.

—No sé si recuerdan pero el que está aquí en peligro de muerte soy yo… —empezó Draco.

—No nos importa —respondió Theodore. Isabelle y Potter ya iban de regreso a la cocina y no prestaron atención.

—Haremos lo que sea necesario —dijo Pansy.

—Hasta aliarnos con Potter —dijo Theodore—, lo cual yo sé que a nadie le gusta especialmente.

—No es tan malo —dijo Pansy, para terminar.

—Es _Potter_ —intervino Draco.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

—Bien, no te gusta, a mí tampoco —le dijo ella—, no me cae bien, me parece demasiado noble. —Draco supuso que no le importaba demasiado que Potter la oyera, porque aunque Isabelle se lo había llevado a la cocina, podía volver en cualquier momento—. Es demasiado diferente a nosotros y no entiendo por qué hace lo que hace. Nosotros nunca hacemos nada desinteresado… casi nunca —corrigió—. Pero es algo bueno tenerlo de tu lado.

—¿A quién no le encantaría tener a un héroe de guerra de su lado? —dijo Theodore—. Puedes hasta presumirlo en algún punto: «Soy un ex criminal, pero por alguna razón Potter me ayuda».

—Es lástima —dijo Draco—, es lástima.

—¿Y? —preguntó Pansy—. Úsala en tu favor. Toma lo que necesites para tu supervivencia.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y no contestó. No quería que Harry Potter le tuviera lástima. Ya había tenido bastante de eso, de que le tuvieran lástima por ser quien era y todavía Potter se atrevía a tenerle más. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la sala. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

¿Ahora quien carajos era? No Blaise, porque Blaise tenía acceso a su red flú y tendencias a aparecer cada dos por tres —cuando se peleaba con Pansy para contarle todo lo que había hecho mal y que Draco le dijera que era un idiota—. Así que podía ser cualquiera. Cuando abrió la puerta alzó los ojos, sorprendido. Era Lorelai, la cuñada de Isabelle. Nunca le había dado buena espina aquella chica. Había abandonado Hogwarts cuando se había embarazado —a los quince años—, o más concretamente, cuando el hermano desaparecido de Isabelle —del cual no recordaba el nombre— la había embarazado. No entendía que veía nadie en aquella chica. Cabello demasiado largo, ondulado, pero siempre desordenado y esponjado, le llegaba hasta la cintura, era muy bajita, apenas pasaba del metro y medio y seguía pareciendo una niña a pesar de sus ya casi diecisiete años —supuso Draco, haciendo cuentas—. No sonreía mucho y además era la hija menor de una familia de sangre pura que no era especialmente amable —pero sí neutral hasta la muerte—. Draco alzó las cejas al verla.

—Lorelai Ainsworth —dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Suponiendo que buscaría a Isabelle—. Tu cuñada está en la cocina… —dijo, cuando Lorelai entró, sin decir una palabra—. ¿Y…? —Iba a preguntar por su hijo o hija, pero realmente no recordaba el sexo.

—¿Lara? —dijo ella—. Está bien.

Draco asintió.

—Bueno, Isabelle, cocina, le diré que…

—Venía por ti, en realidad, Draco Malfoy —respondió ella. Tenía una voz medio monótona—. Tengo que entregarte esto.

Extendió un sobre.

Draco alzó las cejas y estiró la mano para tomar el sobre, sin saber por qué Lolerai Ainsworth le estaba entregando un mensaje. Bajó la vista hacia el sobre cuando notó el distintivo color rojo y palideció.

—No… No.

— _Ella_ contaba con que no lo abrieras —dijo Lorelai y sacando la varita, hizo un solo movimiento que abrió el sobre. Una voz que Draco conocía especialmente bien, salió del sobre. Al oír el grito, pudo sentir como todos los demás corrían prácticamente hasta el recibidor.

«¡SE AGOTA TU TIEMPO, MALFOY!», gritó el sobre. «¡SABES LO QUE QUIERO, SABES COMO DETENERLO: QUIERO A NOTT!»

Draco palideció y apenas notó como Lorelai caía desmayada. Volteó la cabeza, al sentir como todos se habían detenido atrás de él y buscó a Nott con la mirada. Parecía sorprendido y tenía la boca abierta.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco.

Nott se le abalanzó encima.

—¡Idiota! —le dijo, empujándolo contra la pared, olvidando que tenía una varita—. ¡Idiota! ¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo, ¿no?! ¿NO?

—Lo siento —volvió a ofrecer Draco, sin intentar defenderse.

—«Nott, quien me maldijo te quiere a ti también por alguna razón». —Theodore intentó imitar la voz de Draco—. Hubiera sido todo un detalle, realmente.

Todos se quedaron muy callados hasta que Harry Potter —de todos los posibles— abrió la boca para decir algo que Harry creía que no escucharía jamás.

—Reconozco esa voz —dijo—, pero no recuerdo de dónde. No recuerdo de dónde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por su bien y el mío detuve el capítulo aquí aunque me faltaba una pequeña escena, pero reflexionando queda mejor en el capítulo que viene como apertura. Notas de este capítulo:
> 
> 1) No mencioné a Lorelai en el segundo capítulo por gusto para no usarla nunca. Tiene un papel, aunque es menor, como ya vieron.
> 
> 2) Harry y Draco tienen sentimientos, pero no saben que son. Jé, jé.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 14 de julio de 2018


	5. Capítulo V.

**Capítulo V.**

_«They had always fitted together like pieces of an unsolved (and perhaps unsolvable) puzzle- the smoke of her into the solidness of him, the solitariness of her into the gathering of him, the strangeness of her into the straightforwardness of him, the insouciance of her into the restraint of him. The quietness of her into the quietness of him»_

_Arundhati Roy, The Ministry of Utmost Happines_

* * *

**Borgin & Burke**

**27 de diciembre de 1999**

Había recibido la carta —o más bien podría decir nota— que se había quemado en cuanto había acabado de leerla, para que él no pudiera rastrearla a ninguna parte. Estaba acostumbrado a la rutina que ocurría cada dos o tres meses ya. Recibía la carta e iba a buscarla. Si evitaba hacerlo, la maldición actuaba, obligándolo a base de tortura a hacerle caso. Cuando la encontraba, ella le daba un nombre y, a veces, una localización —usualmente mortífagos que habían sido vistos recientemente o que habían escapado de los aurores recientemente—. Siempre sabía lo que quería y él tenía que dárselo.

Entonces los rastreaba. Se encargaba de ellos. Si se tardaba, la maldición lo obligaba a recordar que ella era impaciente a base de tortura. Entonces se los entregaba. Casi siempre inconscientes. Después de habérselos entregado, aparecían muertos o simplemente no aparecían jamás. Draco sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba con ellos.

Llegó a Borgin y Burke antes de que cerraran. El señor Borgin le preguntó si buscaba algo o si quería vender y él simplemente le respondió con un «Sólo estoy viendo». La tienda no le gustaba en lo más absoluto y no ayudaba que la mitad del inventario de Borgin hubiera salido de la Mansión Malfoy.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —oyó detrás de él cuando estaba viendo las estanterías más nuevas, fingiendo interés, y vio al señor Borgin desvanecerse y caer aturdido al suelo. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver cómo se materializaba la figura de la bruja que siempre lo acechaba, con su túnica negra y roída y la máscara plateada que le había robado a un mortífago—. ¿Asustado?

—No.

Era mentira y ambos lo sabían. Pero Draco se las arreglaba para fingir que no sentía miedo de ella lo mejor que podía.

—Theodore Nott —dijo ella.

Draco palideció instantáneamente. Hasta entonces sólo le había pedido otros nombres que él detestaba tanto como ella, que no le importaba si morían o vivían. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Theodore Nott pudiera ser un nombre que saliera de los labios de aquella mujer.

—¡Lo absolvieron! —dijo él.

Ella le apuntó con la varita al pecho, casi como si quisiera clavársela en el pecho.

—Tú yo sabemos que Nott tiene sangre en sus manos. —Draco pasó saliva muy lentamente—. Theodore Nott —repitió—. Quiero a Nott. —Movió un poco la varita y él apenas sintió una punzada en la marca, como recordatorio de lo que ella era capaz de hacer—. Me darás a Nott.

Y se desapareció, dejándolo sólo.

—No —musitó él—. Nott no. —Necesitaba oírse a sí mismo decirlo en voz alta, saber que no sería capaz de hacer eso.

«Nott no».

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**30 de enero de 2000**

El silencio causado por la afirmación de Harry apenas si duró un momento. Draco sintió cómo si la habitación se congelara un momento. Theodore parecía a punto de darle un puñetazo —y con toda la razón del mundo—; Lorelai Ainsworth estaba en el suelo, desmayada; la cara de Isabelle se había contraído, probablemente mucho más enojada que Theodore; Pansy estaba demasiado sorprendida y Harry Potter tenía el ceño fruncido. Los planes de su demonio personal —aquella mujer— le habían salido mejor de lo que nunca hubiera pensado o calculado: sin querer aquella vociferadora había llegado justo cuando tenía más audiencia.

Después, el silencio se rompió cuando Isabelle se acercó y prácticamente aparto a Theodore de en medio. Draco la había visto así pocas veces. Supuso que aquella era la misma mirada que había enfrentado Gabriel Nott cuando Isabelle lo había amenazado para que confesara los crímenes de su hijo —y Draco era el único que sabía que aquello había pasado, porque él la había llevado y había jurado nunca jamás contárselo a nadie—. Isabelle estaba furiosa cuando lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le clavó la varita en las costillas.

—¡¿Cuándo planeabas contarme que mi novio estaba siendo perseguido?! —le espetó—. ¡¿CUÁNDO?!

—Belle… —Theodore intentó calmarla, pero Draco sabía que nadie la calmaba.

—¡Sabes que haré cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo! —le espetó—. ¡Tú más que nadie lo sabes, Draco!

—Isabelle, no planeaba… —«Traicionarlo», pero ni siquiera logró acabar la frase porque la varita de Isabelle se le clavó aún más en las costillas.

—Ya sé que no lo vas a traicionar —le dijo, con la voz más calmada, pero aun así fría—, pero agradecería que no te guardaras que está en peligro para tus pesadillas nada más. Nosotros merecemos saber eso.

—Belle… —Theodore la tomó por el brazo y la intentó alejar un poco de Draco. Ella finalmente cedió y se acercó a Theodore, que le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, estrechándola contra sí. Theodore se había sacado la lotería con aquella chica.

—Bueno, ¿más cosas que hacer, no? —intervino Pansy—. Arreglar a Draco, evitar que alguien persiga a Theodore, encontrar a Gregory. Sólo una más. ¿No? Y si alguien no estaba poniendo atención —añadió—, Potter aquí acaba de decir que esa voz le suena conocida.

Súbitamente, todas las miradas estaban sobre Potter.

—No demasiado bien —se excusó él—, quizá de los interrogatorios.

Draco suspiró.

—¿Qué hacemos, entonces? —preguntó.

Isabelle fue la más rápida en reaccionar.

—¿Cuántos días tienes? Según su plazo o lo que sea… —dijo—. Cuántos días para darle a Theodore.

—Cinco más.

—Perfecto —dijo Isabelle—, perfecto… —Parecía seguir intentando armar algo en su cabeza—. Tenemos que seguir averiguando como quitarte esa maldición, porque no se va ni aunque el portador se muera, ¿no?

—Correcto —confirmó Draco.

—No mataremos a nadie —se apresuró a decir Potter. Draco sintió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Cállate, Potter, estamos intentando salvar vidas aquí —le dijo Pansy y después se volvió hacia Isabelle—. Sigue. Entonces, ni aunque matemos a quien sea que se la haya puesto, se va. ¿Qué más?

—Estamos cerca de algo, lo sé —dijo Isabelle—. Ahora, sospecho que decidirá que tiene que conseguir a Nott por sus propios medios si no se lo entregas, así que creo que es momento de meter a la justicia en esto —dijo ella, finalmente.

—No —dijo Draco.

—Sí —repuso Isabelle—. No demasiado. Ya tenemos a Potter.

—Estoy rompiendo la mitad de los protocolos de la División de aurores, pero sí —se quejó Potter.

—Pues necesitamos a… —cerró los ojos, como si trabajara un plan en su mente—. Uno más. Al menos alguien más que esté dispuesto a romper todos los protocolos. ¿Conoces a alguien?

Draco distinguió la manera en la que se iluminó la cara de Potter mientras estaba pensando y, antes de pensar que podía leer sus expresiones, pensó en el peor escenario que podría salir de la División de Aurores.

—No… —musitó.

—Ron… —dijo Harry, tentativamente—, es la única persona que puede acceder a esto… si es que accede.

—No Weasley —se quejó Draco—, cualquier otro.

Isabelle lo cortó de un tajo.

—Deja de quejarte, Draco —le dijo, con la voz cortante—; estoy intentando salvar la vida de mi novio y la tuya aquí, por si no te das cuenta. Y pienso cobrarte todo los ingredientes que he usado para hacerlo —le dijo—, no soy tu enfermera personal y desde luego no soy una hermana de la caridad.

—Y no se toma muy bien que le oculten información sobre mi seguridad —dijo Theodore—, porque se considera mi guardaespaldas personal. O algo así. Presiento que tiene que ver con mi varita.

—Realmente este no es el momento para hablar de tu varita, Theodore —espetó Pansy.

—Ahora, dile a Granger también —le dijo Isabelle a Harry—, todas las tonterías que aprenden en hechizos experimentales podrían servirnos. —Después, finalmente, después de toda aquella discusión, Isabelle miró finalmente el cuerpo inerte en el suelo de su cuñada con el ceño fruncido, como si apenas recordara que estaba allí—. Y quizá pueda sacarle algo a Lorelai. —Alzó la varita e hizo que el cuerpo se levantara en el aire—. Vamos a despertarla.

»Y a hablar de planes. Tengo una idea. Y es mala —aseguró Isabelle—. Tienen que ayudarme a pulirla. Yo no tengo mente de soldado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros sí? —preguntó Draco.

—Potter sí —especificó Isabelle.

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**4 de febrero de 2000**

El silencio inundaba tanto el piso inferior, donde estaba la tienda y la bodega, como el inferior, donde estaba el diminuto departamento de Isabelle —y de Theodore, aunque esa última parte aun no fuera oficial—. Draco sabía que su tiempo se había terminado y que lo que pasara en las próximas horas iba a definir su futuro más próximo. Suspiró. Había subido para evitar a los demás porque gran parte del plan de Isabelle dependía de él —y él no había estado enteramente de acuerdo en llevarlo a cabo—. Sin embargo, era el único que había tenido tantas dudas. Ni Weasley, que había tomado parte en todo aquello con una permanente cara de malhumor, hacía sido tan reticente. Todos los demás le parecían demasiado apresurados, demasiado temerarios, quizá. Quería recordarles que no había sobrevivido sólo porque sí durante y después de la guerra, que sobrevivir era un arte no reservado para cualquiera.

Ellos estaban jugando con fuego.

Pero Theodore había secundado Isabelle, porque era su vida la que estaba en la línea y Pansy había accedido a ayudarlos porque si no «seguramente se matarían todos como estúpidos Gryffindors y había que pensar en grande, como Slytherin». Y por supuesto que Potter estaba completamente convencido de aquello y Weasley no, pero parecía satisfecho con que Potter lo estuviera. Draco sólo lo había oído quejarse de que Potter le guardara secretos mientras que Potter había intentado convencerlo de que sólo había omitido que estaba ayudando a Malfoy porque no sabía cómo contárselo.

Sentía el impulso de rodar los ojos cada que salía aquella discusión.

—Malfoy. —Era la voz de Potter—. Isabelle me mandó a buscarte. Ya casi tiene todo listo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

»No te gusta mucho el plan. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que Potter estaba haciendo. Bastante seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. No estaba equivocado—. No es un mal plan.

—Excepto que demasiadas cosas pueden salir mal —dijo él—. Sólo quería la ayuda de Isabelle para deshacerme de la maldición o para saber qué era o para saber si podía… —Se encogió de hombros—. En fin. Decidió que además de eso íbamos a involucrar a la justicia. —Se volvió hacia Potter, finalmente—. ¿De verdad sabes de quién es la voz? O bueno… recuerdas.

—Sí —dijo Harry—, sé que la oí en los juicios. Un testigo, probablemente.

—Tiene sentido —concedió Draco. Aunque seguían sin saber quién era—. Es obvio que fue una víctima —dijo él, recordando la última vez que lo había torturado—, por eso busca venganza y considera que el Ministerio no está haciendo suficiente.

—Lo sé —dijo Potter—. Saldrá todo bien.

—¿Siempre te dices lo mismo antes de un plan suicida para auto convencerte de que saldrá bien? —preguntó.

Oyó a Potter reírse y sonrió.

—Buen punto.

—No quería solucionar esto de esta manera, poniendo en peligro la vida de más personas —comentó Draco—, arrastrar a nadie a ser estúpidamente valiente. No pienso así.

—Entonces —terció Harry—, ¿cómo querías solucionarlo?

Se quedó callado. Había evitado pensar en eso porque fuera que deshacerse de la maldición, no tenía ningún plan. No estar maldito le daría una ventaja frente a aquella mujer misteriosa, pero no podía ignorar que no sabía quién era o cómo encontrarla. Mucho menos que tan peligrosa era en realidad.

»No lo habías pensado —adivinó Potter. Siempre tan perceptivo.

—Estaba en progreso.

—Bonitas palabras para no tener ni idea de lo que estabas haciendo —dijo Potter—. Theodore no es el primero en peligro, ¿no?

Draco se quedó muy callado. Un silencio casi acusatorio.

»Lo supuse —volvió a adivinar Potter. Tan perceptivo como toda la vida—. ¿Y los demás? —preguntó—. ¿Quiénes fueron los demás?

—Algunos —respondió Draco—. Ya deben de estar muertos. Tu departamento ya debe de haber encontrado sus cadáveres, o los encontrará en algún momento. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me recriminarás eso? Porque si los entregué sin pestañear es porque me parecían horribles personas.

—No —aseguró Harry.

—Bien.

—Además siempre puedes defenderte diciendo que te coaccionaron a hacerlo —dijo Harry. Draco suspiró.

—Sinceramente, no creo que a nadie le importe quien asesine a muchos ex mortífagos que mataron y torturaron a un montón de gente —dijo Draco—. Si yo sigo vivo y maldito es probablemente porque nunca alcé mi varita para matar a alguien. ¿Pero si entregara a Nott? ¿Crees que a alguien fuera de nuestro círculo le importaría? ¿Lo crees?

Fue el turno de Harry de no contestar inmediatamente. Draco lo vio dudar, cambiar su peso de un pie a otro y pasarle la mano por el cabello.

—Me importaría.

—Mientes —dijo Draco—. Antes de esto, ¿sabías quién era? ¿Sabes lo que hizo? —Se contuvo para decirle que las manos de Theodore estaban manchadas de sangre, no le iba a contar eso a un auror—. No te hubiera importado porque ni siquiera hubiera llegado a tus oídos. A nadie le importa un ex mortífago desaparecido si no es para encarcelarlo.

—Me hubiera importado —insistió Harry—, si hubiera sabido.

Draco bufó.

—Dile a Isabelle que ya bajo —le dijo a Potter, cambiando de tema, dejando en claro que ya no quería seguir hablando de todo aquello.

—Draco…, me hubiera importado.

Volvió la cara a la ventana, no quería volverse y encontrarse con la cara de Potter, pintada con lástima. No necesitaba su lástima y definitivamente no había pedido la certeza de saber que a Potter le impocaban.

—Dile a Isabelle que ya bajo —repitió.

Intentó que no se le notara que Harry Potter notara que él se había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila por primera vez en casi diez años.

* * *

**Nott Manor**

**4 de febrero de 2000**

—¿Seguro de que esto funcionará? —preguntó Nott.

—Probablemente no.

—Cuanta confianza.

—Sé buen actor, joder —le dijo Draco y le apuntó con la varita—. No tenemos demasiado tiempo. _Inarcerus_.

—¿Cómo se supone que me libere de eso? —preguntó el otro—. Están demasiado apretadas.

Draco entornó los ojos y volvió a alzar la varita. Hizo que las cuerdas de las muñecas de Nott se relajaran un poco.

—Asegúrate de que ella no note que puedes liberarte en cualquier momento —le dijo Draco—. No tenemos demasiado tiempo. ¿Listo?

Nott asintió.

—Varita lista.

—Y escondida, supongo.

—Hazlo ya, carajo, no tengo todo el día para ser un cebo —le dijo el otro—. La varita está en los pliegues de este sofá de mierda. Que mal gusto, digo…

—Es tuyo.

—Ya.

—¡Sé bien actor!

Draco rodó los ojos y se levantó la manga izquierda. Dudó un momento antes de poner la punta de la varita sobre la serpiente y la calavera, pero no tenía otra opción. Ya habían hecho demasiado por aquel estúpido plan de Isabelle como para no llevarlo a las últimas consecuencias. Y después de eso, Isabelle le había prometido que podría ser libre de la maldición.

«Creo que he encontrado una respuesta», le había dicho, «pero primero necesito saber que Theodore está a salvo, que nadie viene por él». Y se lo había dicho mientras le apuntaba con la varita directo a la cara.

Tocó la calavera y la serpiente con la varita y sintió arder la marca. Como en los tiempos en los que aún era mortífago, en los que aún había guerra. Su plan estaba en marcha.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Theodore.

—Ya te he «traicionado» y esperamos —dijo Draco—. Usualmente no tarda demasiado en aparecer. A menos de que tenga un problema con las protecciones de las casas. Pero sabe sortearlas todas… —explicó Draco—, es una maldita sabelotodo de la magia.

Theodore asintió.

—Fingiré estar inconsciente —dijo—. Me ahorra actuación.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Como quieras. —Se oyó un ruido afuera, como si alguien acabara de aparecerse en aquel lugar—. Ya está aquí. —Volteó hasta Nott, pero ya estaba fingiendo de manera más o menos aceptable que estaba inconsciente.

Respiró hondo. La puesta en escena estaba a punto de comenzar y estaba increíblemente nervioso. Eso no era lo suyo. Lo suyo era sobrevivir por todos los medios posibles, esconderse si era necesario. Las serpientes nunca se metían en peleas que no podían ganar y él tenía bastantes dudas sobre aquella. Maldita fuera Isabelle, que era capaz de olvidar hasta su parte slytherin si Theodore estaba en peligro. Maldito fuera Potter y su sentido de la justicia y del valor y como era capaz de ponerse en peligro por gente que lo había tratado como una mierda durante el colegio porque «los tiempos cambiaban». Malditos fueran todos en ese momento.

Y él, sobre todo. Si no estuviera metido en aquel problema, los demás no lo estarían tampoco.

—¡ _Bombarda_! —oyó en el pasillo, no se movió. Mantuvo la varita bien pegada a su mano. Ella apareció con su túnica roída y con la máscara robada de un mortífago.

—Podrías llamar a la puerta —sugirió Draco, con la voz fría.

—Prefiero no arriesgarme. —Mataría por saber cómo era su cara, como era su expresión. Pero nunca se había atrevido a rebelarse porque ella era capaz de torturarlo prácticamente sólo con desearlo. Cosas de la maldición _Improntis_ —. Podrías arrepentirte al último momento.

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? —preguntó él.

—Es Theodore Nott —hizo notar ella—. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo mucho que me costó hacer que siguieras esa orden? ¿O las cicatrices de tu pecho pueden hacerlo por ti, Draco Malfoy?

Reprimió un escalofrío tan sólo de recordarlo.

—Pero lo hice.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo ella—. Capaz de traicionar a un amigo con tal de salvarle el pellejo. —Draco hubiera jurado que estaba sonriendo por debajo de la máscara—. Admito que me sorprendiste.

Draco mantuvo la varita bien aferrada mientras ella se acercaba a Nott. Le picó una mejilla con la varita y él no se movió.

»Buen trabajo —dijo ella—. Aunque… —Le provocó algo parecido a una descarga a Nott con la varita, que lo hizo incorporarse en un momento y abrir los ojos. Draco apretó un poco más la varita y sus nudillos quedaron completamente blancos—. Aunque… estuviste a punto de traicionarme, Malfoy —terció ella—, pensé que esta vez no podías irte y fingir que no tomas parte en lo que ocurre aquí.

Alzó una ceja.

—¡No! —exclamó Draco, comprendiendo—. ¡NO! ¡Teníamos un trato!

—Hasta que intentaste romperlo —dijo ella, alzando la varita.

Igual le proporcionaba una excusa para quedarse allí, justo lo que necesitaba. Pero era demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo considerando a Nott.

—No… —Intentó que sonara como súplica, medio alzando la varita. Quizá así lo atacaría primero a él y Nott tendría tiempo de recuperar su varita del sillón. Lo vio mover las manos, rogando mantener la atención de la mujer.

Ella alzó la varita.

—¿Crees que tienes modo de negociar esto? —le dijo—; sabes lo que puedo hacerte. —Esa amenaza ya era suficiente, pero aun así movió la varita y Draco sintió arder la marca. Creyó que iba a causarle más dolor, pero en vez de eso se dio la vuelta y al ver a Theodore mover las manos, dio un coletazo con la varita que lo lanzó contra la pared. Draco oyó un golpe sordo cuando la espalda de Nott golpeó—. No quieras hacerme trampas, Malfoy.

Él lazó las manos. Aún sostenía con una la varita, nervioso porque era obvio que Nott no tenía su varita. Tendrían que haber hecho algo más eficiente.

—No es una trampa.

Claro que lo era.

La bruja movió su varita y entonces Draco sintió como todo el dolor se esparcía por su cuerpo, como si le clavaran filos por toda la piel y cayó de rodillas.

—Creo que te interesa no hablar —le dijo la bruja—; en cambio, bien que puedes observarme hacer mi trabajo. Ver morir al amigo al que traicionaste.

Draco tragó saliva. Bajó la cabeza y, sin haber soltado aún la varita, hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido.

—¡ _Depulso_!

La tomó por sorpresa y el hechizo la arrojó hacía atrás. Él se aproximó al sillón hasta el que estaba escondida la varita y la sacó con un movimiento brusco. Se la lanzó a Nott, que estaba poniéndose en pie lentamente.

»¡Ahora! —le gritó.

Fue cuando notó, que, con golpe, la máscara de la mujer se había roto. Podían verle la cara. Se acercaron y ella alzó la varita. La marca de Draco empezó a arder de nuevo, como si lo estuvieran quemando.

—Traidor —dijo ella.

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**31 de enero de 2000**

—Estás apresurándote demasiado, Isabelle.

Ella bufó.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

Estaban solos. Theodore había ido en busca de algún ingrediente extraño y no había nadie más en la tienda de Isabelle. Knockturn también estaba particularmente vacío aquel día, como si hasta el callejón presintiera lo que estaban tramando allí.

—Es cierto —le dijo Draco—; es valiente, pero no pensado con la suficiente frialdad, hay demasiadas variables que pueden salir mal. Nunca fuimos así, Isabelle; nunca hemos sido así.

Isabelle sacó la varita y le apuntó. Tenía manía por hacer aquello los últimos días.

—Siempre he sido de las que huyen, idiota —dijo Isabelle—, siempre. En cada ocasión que he podido he huido. Parece la marca de mi familia, mira a mi hermano, que no puede hacerse responsable del hijo que ayudó a crear. —Su voz era dura y fría, un tono que no tenía derecho a réplica, tan diferente de la Isabelle que conocía—. ¿La Batalla de Hogwarts? Theodore se quedó para ir a buscarte, idiota —le dijo—; yo huí. Pero esta vez no quiero huir; se trata de Theodore. Si él está en peligro, sabes de lo que soy capaz. Tú —casi le clavaba la varita en el pecho— más que nadie, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Draco pasó saliva.

—Asumo que Theodore no sabe lo que hiciste con Gabriel Nott —comentó.

—Y tampoco le importa. —La voz de Isabelle sonó como advertencia.

—Le hiciste confesar crímenes que no cometió —dijo Draco—, créeme que yo nunca divulgaría eso.

—Si no, hubieran condenado a Theodore, Draco —dijo Isabelle. Se le había pasado el enojo y estaba intentando esconder los ojos llorosos que tenía—. A él. Y tú más que nadie sabes lo que significa haber sido marcado sin haberlo buscado.

—Soñábamos con eso cuando teníamos once años —confesó Draco—, nos parecía que… No sé. Parecía que nos daría poder. Que podríamos moldear el mundo a nuestro antojo.

Isabelle bufó.

—Esos sueños siempre se vuelven pesadillas. —Bajó la varita—. Entonces, ¿quedó claro? Haré lo que sea por Theodore, Draco.

—Clarísimo.

* * *

**Nott Manor**

**4 de febrero de 2000**

—Oh, dios mío. —Parecía que las habilidades de actuación de Nott se habían ido al carajo, pensó Draco, en medio del dolor—. Te conozco. Oh, dios mío. Lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento.

—¡No me estaría disculpando con una bruja que está torturando a tu mejor amigo, Nott, carajo! —espetó Draco.

De todos modos, eso la había desconcentrado.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento.

—¡¿Sientes lo que me hiciste, idiota, lo que hizo tu padre?! —espetó ella, dirigiéndose a Nott—. ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Mataste a Samuel, joder! ¡Tú lo mataste!

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —Draco la agarró desprevenida y la varita de la mujer salió volando de sus manos.

Por primera vez vio su cara con atención. Había sido guapa en algún momento, de rostro ovalado, cabello rubio medio ondulado y desparpajado y quizá sonrisa bonita. Pero después de la guerra, su sonrisa había quedado convertida en una mueca medio grotesca porque una cicatriz le recorría la cara en diagonal, atravesando parte de su labio, de su nariz y sólo evitando el ojo izquierdo por poco. A Draco no le sonaba conocida de nada. Pero al parecer Nott la recordaba.

—Lo siento… —Vio como le temblaban las manos a Nott—. Lo siento. _Inarcerus_. —Una soga se encargó de atar a la bruja—. De verdad lo siento.

—¡Samuel tenía once años! —gritó ella—. ¡Mataron a sus padres por muggles! ¡Lo dejaron huérfano! ¡Lo hicieron huir en un mundo en el que no entendía nada! ¡Once años!

Draco no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaba hablando aquella bruja. Ni siquiera conocía su nombre, ni siquiera recordaba su cara; pero a partir de entonces, sabía, tendría grabado aquel rostro y aquella cicatriz para siempre.

—Penelope —dijo Nott, finalmente—, se llama Penelope. Penelope Clearwater. —Draco tampoco recordaba el nombre de nada y Nott cerró los ojos, acercándose a ella—. Sangre mestiza —recitó, como si se lo hubiera aprendido—. La detuvieron porque iba con un niño que tenía padres _muggles_. Lo protegía. Desaparecieron unos días. —Se volvió hacia ella—. Lo siento, de verdad —volvió a decirle.

Se oyó un ruido afuera, como si alguien más acabara de aparecerse.

—Aurores —dijo Draco.

—¡Tú lo mataste! —aulló la mujer—. ¡Tú lo mataste!

Se acercaban pasos.

—No tenemos demasiado tiempo —dijo Draco, apremiante.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir Nott, que parecía incapaz de otro sentimiento—. Lo siento.

—¡Lo mataste! —le espetó la mujer—. Lo mataste… —entonces se echó a llorar—. Samuel. Iba a ser un mago. Iba a ser un mago brillante, carajo. ¡Y lo mataste!

Los pasos se acercaron más.

—Nott… —La voz de Draco pareció apremiante.

—¡División de aurores! —oyó el grito de Weasley y se dio la vuelta.

Potter y Weasley entraron con las varitas alzadas. Los dos parecieron reconocer a la mujer ya atada sin varita, aparentemente sin ningún poder.

—¡Están de su lado! —gritó Penelope—. ¡Se han puesto del lado de los mortífagos! —Weasley pareció incómodo ante aquello. Intentó desviar los ojos, pero no bajó la varita.

—Penny… —dijo, como si todavía le tuviera un poco de cariño de alguna clase—, usaste una maldición que es ilegal.

Potter no dijo nada, pero se quedó viendo a Penny con los ojos muy fijos, prueba de que también la había reconocido.

—Lo siento —repitió Nott.

Y entonces empezó a cambiar. Y también Potter. Nott, el que había sido Nott, súbitamente ya no tenía el cabello castaño lacio y con un flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos, sino cabello negro azabache completamente desordenado. Y el cabello negro de Potter, el que había sido Potter, súbitamente ya no estaba completamente desordenado, sino que se había alargado un poco para formar un flequillo que le caía sobre los hombros. Siempre habían estado intercambiados.

Draco había insistido.

—Lo siento, Penelope —dijo Harry, al lado de ella, cuando segundos antes había interpretado a Nott.

—¡Tú oíste el testimonio! —dijo ella—. Sabes lo que nos hicieron, sabes lo que nos hicieron…

—Gabriel Nott lo confesó todo —dijo él—, está pagando condena, Penelope. Usaste una maldición ilegal.

Draco por primera vez se fijó en Nott, que tenía puesta aún la túnica de la División de aurores de Harry. Estaba demasiado pálido.

—Tú oíste el testimonio, Potter… Tú lo sabes… Potter. —Parecía una súplica. Harry evitó mirarla a los ojos—. ¡Tienen que pagarlo! —Intentó subir las manos, apuntar hacía alguien aunque no tenía varita y fue cuando Draco sintió como su marca ardía y como ese ardor se extendía y cayó de rodillas sintiendo que en su cuerpo se clavaban miles de filos y se le nubló la vista.

Oyó la voz de Harry.

—¡Draco, no! ¡Draco! —Sintió como alguien intentaba sostenerlo—. ¡Llévenlo con Isabelle, joder, Nott, llévalo con Isabelle!

Y después ya no supo nada más. Lo único que oyó fue la voz de Harry Potter pronunciando su nombre, desesperado.

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**2 de febrero de 2000**

Isabelle puso la botella de poción en el mostrador. Un líquido viscoso, color gris y nada agradable.

—Todo pocionista que se respete, tiene al menos una reserva de multijugos —dijo— y vamos a usar esta.

—¿Por qué? —Weasley parecía confundido y no demasiado feliz de estar involucrado.

—Potter tiene entrenamiento de auror —explicó Isabelle— y prefiero tender una trampa teniendo como cebo a alguien que tiene entrenamiento. —Miró directamente a Harry—. No te importa, ¿o sí?

—No.

—Perfecto, irás con Malfoy.

Llevaban varios días dándole vueltas a un plan para tenderle una trampa a aquella mujer. El plan original de Isabelle había mutado unas diez veces, por lo menos, especialmente porque las ideas de Potter y Weasley siempre parecían más efectivas —era su trabajo, después de todo— y Granger solía ser más cautelosa. Isabelle se aseguraba de que al menos estuviera asegurado que saldrían con vida con todas sus ideas, Theodore aceptaba todo lo que le decían y Malfoy refunfuñaba que todo era demasiado peligroso y se dedicaba a recordarles, junto con Pansy, todas las cosas que podían salir mal.

Eran el alma de la fiesta.

—Aun así necesitaremos un Potter —intervino Theodore—. No me vas a decir que crees que Weasley impone lo mismo, vamos…, Isabelle. No puedes sólo mandar a Potter a interpretarme como si nada. Además de que seguro es mal actor.

Isabelle le dirigió una mirada fría.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ron.

—Es cierto. —Theodore se encogió de hombros—. Es un héroe de guerra.

—¡También yo! —Nadie le hizo demasiado caso a Ron Weasley. Especialmente porque Isabelle siempre se las arreglaba para mantener la atención sobre ella.

—Ya había pensado en eso, idiota —repuso Isabelle y se quedó mirándolo hasta que Theodore entendió a qué se refería.

—¡No! —exclamó Theodore, al comprender que su novia le estaba diciendo que él sería «Harry Potter»—. ¡No! ¡Seré feísimo! —siguió, dándole rienda suelta a su vanidad—. Sin ofender, Potter. —Parecía que sí se lo había tomado como ofensa—. ¡No!

—No te estaba preguntando tu opinión —dijo Isabelle—. No eres idiota, sabes defenderte si algo sale mal y confío en ti —enumeró—; además de los que ya tienen un papel que cumplir, eres el único con cierta experiencia en duelos. Serás tú. No voy a discutir eso y si quieren pelear por ver quién tiene la varita más grande, me da igual. Intercambien papeles.

* * *

**Deathstar Apothecary**

**5 de febrero de 2000**

Cuando despertó, la marca estaba ardiendo. No se había ido el dolor. Pero al menos ya no era en todo el cuerpo. Sólo sentía que le ardía el antebrazo izquierdo. Podía acostumbrarse a aquello en ese momento, no era como si eso no hubiera sido su modo de vida durante la guerra. Le costó acostumbrarse a lo que había alrededor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba, de nuevo, en la recámara de Isabelle —y Theodore— y que aquella manera de despertar se le estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que había una figura en la única silla que había en toda la habitación y que estaba demasiado cerca del borde de la cama. Era Potter —«Harry», se corrigió a sí mismo, porque quizá era momento de empezar a llamarlo por su nombre de pila—. Encorvado. Frunció el ceño al encontrarlo ahí porque creyó que estaría en el Ministerio, trabajando o encargándose de otras cosas más importantes que él.

—Potter. —Se incorporó en la cama y lo tocó en el hombro, pero no despertó—. ¡Potter! —Nada—. ¿Harry? —preguntó.

Finalmente, Harry Potter alzó la cabeza. Tenía ojeras, como si prácticamente no hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Su semblante dejaba traslucir su preocupación.

—Draco —dijo Harry, finalmente—. Tuvimos una noche larga —explicó—; Nott te trajo aquí.

—No recuerdo demasiado… —Frunció el ceño. Sólo recordaba la voz de Harry, gritando su nombre, gritando que alguien lo llevara con Isabelle, pero no dijo nada de eso—. ¿Y la bruja? —preguntó, interesado por saber qué había pasado.

—Penelope Clearwater —dijo Harry—. La llevamos al Ministerio, revisaron su varita en la División de aurores, su actividad usual. —Harry tenía una mirada triste, como si lamentara todo lo que estaba pasando—. Tendrá que cumplir condena por el uso de la maldición _Improntis_ , aunque oficialmente no se sabe sobre quien la puso. No mencionamos tu nombre.

—Gracias. —Aun así, se sentía un poco culpable. Desde que ella le había dicho que quería hacerle lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella, supuso que había sufrido horrores en las manos de los mortífagos. Incluso desde antes. Se los había llevado uno a uno, hasta que le había pedido a Nott. Y Nott siempre estaría por encima en sus prioridades que cualquier otra persona, con la única excepción de Pansy.

—Draco, ¿Theodore lo hizo? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Samuel. Lo mató, me refiero —preguntó Harry—. Penelope protegía al chico porque los mortífagos mataron a sus papás muggles, vivían huyendo. Hasta que los atraparon, supongo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente lo obligaron —dijo, sin negar nada, pero tampoco decirle que sí—. Su padre era un cabrón, Harry, si torturó a esa mujer…

—El caso está cerrado —dijo Harry finalmente—. En el expediente aparece que fue asesinado por Gabriel Nott, confesado. Pero ella parecía tan desesperada.

—¿Lástima? —preguntó Draco—. No la sientas, no por ella o por nosotros. Todos tomamos nuestras decisiones de mierda y aprendemos a vivir con ellas. —Se levantó la manga, enseñándole la marca—. Esta es una de ellas, Harry. Y vivo con ella porque tengo que hacerlo, a nadie más que a mí le importan todas las razones por las que lo hice y por las que acepté.

Harry se quedó mirando la marca, como fijamente. Draco la volvió a esconder tras un momento, incómodo.

»Lo que fue una sorpresa —continuó Draco, midiendo sus palabras—, es saber que te preocupas por mí. Que no soy otra persona cualquiera a la que ayudar porque eres un maldito héroe de guerra, sino que genuinamente te preocupas por mí.

Harry alzó la mirada, despegándola del brazo de Draco, ya sin la marca visible y Draco no supo interpretar lo que ve en su mirada.

—Lo sé —dijo él, finalmente—. Para mí también fue una sorpresa.

Medio sonrió. Medio se acercó. Parecía torpe, como si tuviera quince años y no supiera que decirle a una chica que lo había invitado a salir. O chico, nunca había tenido ni idea realmente de qué le gusta a Potter, además de las chicas raras y las pelirrojas.

—Siento lo tuyo con Weasley, por cierto —continuó Draco—. Siento que no funcionara.

—No lo sientes.

—No, no lo siento —acabó por admitir—. Me cae mal.

Y no mentía. Le caía mal. Potter parecía un buen tipo, a pesar de todo su complejo altruista. Guapo, quizá no especialmente, pero al menos podía concederle que tenía ojos bonitos. Ginny Weasley y él se habían dejado ir mutuamente.

—Lo supuse, las costumbres son muy fuertes —comentó Harry.

Se volvieron a quedar callados. Abajo se oyó la voz de Isabelle y la risa de Theodore, que estaban moviendo cosas en la tienda y en la bodega.

»Isabelle dice que está segura de que hay un modo de quitarte la maldición —continuó Harry—. Dice que tendrá lista la poción mañana o pasado y podremos intentarlo. Al parecer, efectivamente, se necesita mi _patronus._ Preparó una poción para que funcione sobre tu… —Señala en brazo de Draco.

—Gracias, entonces —dijo Draco—. ¿No te esperan Weasley o Granger?

—Ron, en el trabajo —dijo Harry.

—Quizá será mejor que te vayas.

—Quizá.

Se veía dubitativo, extraño. Habían vivido bastantes cosas en aquel mes y habían aprendido a tratarse y a entender al otro. Draco notaba que al menos, ya no lo miraba sólo con lástima y empezaba a entenderlo un poco más. Que se preocupaba —quizá demasiado— por él.

—Harry —dijo Draco—, si no fueras tú, diría que esta es la escena en la que el héroe le pide una cita a la doncella —se burló.

Harry no se río. No realmente. En vez de eso, se puso completamente rojo, como si Draco acabara de descubrir su mayor secreto. Draco, en cambio, abrió los ojos y la boca de sorpresa al comprender lo que implicaba el rubor de Harry, el que se hubiera quedado allí velándole el sueño.

»No… No puedo creerlo.

—Quizá —volvió a repetir Harry.

—¿El fin de semana siguiente? ¿Cabeza de puerco o El caldero chorreante? —preguntó Draco—. Ningún otro establecimiento respetable o mínimamente respetable me atiende. Ya sabes, cosas de tener una marca tenebrosa.

La respuesta fue un beso.

»Me tomaré eso como un sí —dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Harry, aún más rojo que antes después de haberse atrevido a besarlo, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Cabeza de puerco o El Caldero Chorreante? De verdad, necesito una respuesta, necesito saber en qué pocilga tomaré whisky de fuego.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Te llevaré a donde no nos reconozcan.

Era una buena respuesta.

—¡Y no le cuentes nada a Theodore o a Isabelle! —dijo Draco antes de dejarlo irse—. Si alguien le cuenta a Pansy, y si Pansy le cuenta a Blaise, le deberé cien galeones por una estúpida apuesta que hicimos en segundo.

Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Blaise juraba que íbamos a acabar besándonos en algún momento —explicó Draco—, porque hablaba demasiado de ti. Te insultaba, en general. No quieres saber lo que decía.

—No, probablemente no —aseguró Harry—. ¿Ya puedo irme o…? —seguía ruborizado.

—Puedes irte —respondió Draco—, abandonarme con Isabelle, que seguro aparece con su libro de cuentas en menos de tres segundos para cobrarme todas las molestias que le he causado…

Harry se río antes de salir.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**7 de febrero de 2000**

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriera. Llevaba en sus manos la última poción que había hecho Isabelle y le había jurado que iba a funcionar. También le había dicho que le dijera los resultados en cuanto los supiera o que, por el contrario, ella iría a ver cómo había salido todo en cuanto cerrara la tienda porque Theodore no estaba y no podía dejarla sola. Harry asintió. Sabía que Theodore se estaba encargando de seguir todas las pistas de Gregory, hasta encontrarlo. Ron había intentado conseguirles información interrogando a Penelope, pero no lo había intentado demasiado tampoco —Theodore no eraa persona de su especial devoción— y Penelope no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Hermione, por el contrario, estaba llena de trabajo atrasado y había convencido a Isabelle de que, si su solución funcionaba, deberían de publicar los resultados para la comunidad mágica. Isabelle había accedido sólo cuando le había hablado de que podrían otorgarle una Orden de Merlín o alguna estupidez similar por su descubrimiento, porque Isabelle no veía el caso a sacar al público un antídoto a una maldición prohibida si no era algo que fuera a poder comercializar.

Draco acabó abriendo la puerta después de un momento y sonrió cuando vio a Harry. Él llevaba una camisa arremangada, que dejaba ver su marca y la varita en una mano. Harry, por el contrario, llevaba una capa negra y común.

—¿No viene Isabelle? —preguntó, a modo de saludo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No quería dejar sola la tienda —explicó él y levantó el frasco de poción—. Pero traigo esto y se supone que ya debería funcionar. Se supone que debo contarle sobre los resultados en cuanto los sepa y que ella vendrá en cuanto la tienda se quede sola.

—Pasa —le dijo Draco—, vamos a probar eso.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Harry.

—Desearía que dejara de arder como si mi piel se fuera a desintegrar, así que realmente quiero que funcione —hizo notar Draco—. Sabes qué hacer, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry, internándose en el recibidor y dirigiéndose hasta la sala de la Mansión Malfoy—. Se supone que esta poción hace que el _patronus_ se concentre sólo en una cosa, como un catalizador o algo así.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Interesante.

—¿Lo intentamos? —Harry sacó su varita y Draco asintió.

Harry abrió el frasco de poción con un movimiento de varita y lo vertió sobre la marca, que se movió ante el contacto con el líquido y entonces apuntó con su varita directo a la marca tenebrosa.

— _Expecto patronum_ —musitó, concentrándose en el beso que le había dado a Draco unos cuantos días atrás.

La luz salió de su varita, envolviendo la marca tenebrosa, todo el antebrazo de Draco, que profirió un quejido. Entonces, pareció como si la serpiente empezara a cobrar vida y se movió por el brazo de Draco hasta que, efectivamente, la serpiente se separó de su piel y Draco profirió otro quejido.

—Ouch.

—No mires. —Harry lo hizo apartar la mirada, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para hacerlo mirar hacia otro lado—. Espera.

Entoces, la luz del _patronus_ , que no se había hecho corpóreo, la rodeó también, haciéndose cada vez más intensa, hasta que la serpiente explotó en mil pedazos, sin dejar rastro tras de sí. Poco a poco, la luz empezó a atenuarse y a desaparecer, como si supiera que ya no era necesario.

Entonces, Draco movió su brazo y Harry le soltó al cabeza y juntos miraron el resultado: la marca tenebrosa ya no existía. Donde antes había estado, ya sólo quedaba una cicatriz, como si Draco hubiera sufrido una quemada. Podía adivinarse la figura acercándose, pero ya no quedaba nada de la marca. La serpiente y la calavera estaban en el pasado.

—Gracias —musitó Draco y en un impulso abrazó a Harry, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, escondiendo su rostro—. Gracias.

—Por nada —respondió Harry.

Y volvió a besarlo, pensando que era curioso hasta donde lo había llevado un intento de borrachera —que nunca había ocurrido— en Cabeza de Puerco la última noche del año. Se aferró a él. Ambos se ensimismaron tanto en aquel beso, que no oyeron cuando alguien llegó por la chimenea. Sólo los interrumpió la exclamación ahogada de Pansy y su voz de chillido.

—¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Esto tengo que contárselo a Blaise!

Harry se río cuando Draco rodó los ojos y dijo:

—Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de este capítulo y agradecimientos y cosas:
> 
> 1) Pues sí, hasta aquí llega la historia. Por fin llegamos a la parte en la que ven de donde me inspiré en el fanfic de Alekina, que siempre estuvo planteado para ser el final de la historia.
> 
> 2) Muchas gracias por haber llegado también hasta acá.
> 
> 3) Penelope Clearwater es la antigua novia de Percy, aparentemente mestiza (de otra manera no se explica que Hermione se hiciera pasar por ella en DH) y acá ya saben por qué demonios hizo todo lo que hizo. Se desveló el misterio, pues.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 17 de julio de 2018


End file.
